


Tell me what you want to hear

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde x reader, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Long ass story, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Sweet love, bar life, clyde is the most perfect person to evergrace this planet, duck tape, hoping for a happy ending, love making, sofa smut, soft boi clyde, soft sir clyde, sweet soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 92,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: As a long time friend of the Logan family you run the bar during Clyde's 90 day stint in prison. After the heist your feelings develop and the arrival of a kareoke machine in the bar set your slow burn romance with Clyde into gear. Monday night sing alongs and fluffy life scenarios all over the place.





	1. Chapter  one

With a little windfall of cash injected into the bar the whole place seemed brighter, cleaner and busier. After a few months of laying low after the surprisingly successful Charlotte motor speedway heist, the fruits of their ill gotten gains were starting to show in the lives of the Logans. And those around them. 

As Clyde's number one waitress, you had run the bar during his incarceration, you had air tight alibis for all three Logan's for the time of the heist but you kept away from the details of what actually happened, plausible deniability Clyde had called it. You had been working at Duck Tape for about 3 years, arriving just after Clyde got back into the swing of things after his time in the army. Over that time you had felt many things for the gentle giant you called boss and now you just harbored an unrequited love for the 6'3 tall dark and handsome man. Who you were lucky enough to spend 40 hours of your week with.  
Starting at the bar during your college time Clyde had been supportive and understanding when you had taken time off for exams and classes, now in the summer before your final year of your degree you were making the most of your time in the bar as you had no idea what life held for you after your graduation.   
When Clyde had upgraded the jukebox you were not surprised as you and the customers were always asking to change out the discs, having a selection of 50 songs just wasn't enough for a bar that had regulars back most days of the week. You knew every word of every song in that damn thing. When the shiny new model arrived with a capacity of 2000 songs you literally jumped for joy. It had taken you and Clyde 3 hours to set up all the CD's, link the CD's to numbers and make sure the music selection made sense in the order it was in. It was one of your fondest recent memories in the bar, spending the afternoon sitting on the floor surrounded by CD's, discussing the merits of alphabetical over chronological, theme over decade and which album covers were the most ridiculous. 

A lick of paint here and there, the re-patched booth seats and the new pool cues all came with great thanks from the regulars, some of which even made a suggestion box that Jimmy, Clyde and you had laughed heartily while reading out after hours one night. Jimmy had been by less and less what with little Sadie being down in Lynchburg and his new girlfriend keeping him out of trouble the rest of the time. You could tell that Clyde was missing the company that he'd become used to, he was at the bar more but quieter, you didn't think that was possible. Mellie, his sister, was also a great friend of yours and you had been asking her for recommendations on how to keep his spirits up. Keeping a constant supply of red vines in a drawer for him to snack on if he missed dinner, making sure his favourite Bob Seager songs were played regularly and getting him into lengthy conversations about the books he was reading seemed to be doing a good job. But it wasn't until a rainy Thursday evening that you saw real happiness on his face. The bar was fairly quiet so you'd hopped on a bar stool and were miming your favourite Carrie Underwood song (Before he cheats) that was playing on the jukebox. In your mind you were on Lip Sync battle and were doing a damn good job of winning. Energetically throwing your hair around, grabbing the air with power and getting each and every word out on time to do Ms Underwood proud. You had caught Clyde's eye as you really went for it and the smile he gave you back was the brightest you'd ever seen on his handsome face. Once you'd finished you took a small bow and giggled into your hands as Clyde and Earl had given you a hooting round of applause. 

The week after your little sing along Earl surprised you both with a powerful rendition of 'How do I live without you' by LeAnn Rimes. A quiet Tuesday was instantly raised to a night you'd never forget as Earl actually sang along with an astonishing effort. You were gripping Clyde's elbow in shock. Both of you standing behind the bar, mouths open, eyes transfixed on Earl. He didn't seem drunk enough to be doing what he was doing, and at the same time if he were that drunk he wouldn't be getting all the words right, he wouldn't be leaving enough pauses between lines and he wouldn't be swaying in time to the music so smoothly. As he finished, taking a deep bow you climbed on top of the bar (a helpful lift up from Clyde when he saw your balance go) and whooped your praise Earl's way, Clyde chuckling away, more at ease than you'd seen him in a while.  
The next day you were pouring some drinks when absent mindedly you mentioned how funny it would be to have kareoke at the bar. Clyde's eyebrow shot up.  
“Huh, maybe that could be fun” he said softly as he replenished the napkins.   
As you waited for the pint you just pulled to settle, you walked over to him, taking his right forearm in your hands and started to roll up his right arm sleeve so that he would stop shaking it out of the way. His new prosthesis was fancy but he still hadn't gotten used to doing everything with it. He smiled sweetly at you, as he always did when you helped him. He'd started asking you to roll his sleeve up after dipping it into more than a few drinks one busy night and he hated having a wet cuff against his hand. Soon he was asking a few times a week and eventually you just went and did it on your own volition when he started flipping his wrist around oddly trying to avoid getting it in drinks. You had perfected the art of folding it 3 times up to his elbow and then rolling it half way so that it was tight enough to stay in place but not to leave a ridge in his arm at the end of the night. The half roll also made it easier for his prosthetic to unravel it when he got home. 

“If there was a kareoke machine.... would you sing?” Clyde said, deliberately, softly and completely out of the blue. Looking you in the eyes with his own beautiful brown pair, you took a few seconds longer to respond than you should have.  
“Oh absolutely!” grinning like an idiot you exclaimed   
“Classic Dolly, a few Disney duets with Sadie!" this made him chuckle   
“And of course a fierce rendition of anything I actually know the words too really, Mellie and I have had a few kareoke nights in Charlotte, oh man you wouldn't believe what 4 shots of Tequilla will get us singing!” His eyebrows raised, a smile still playing on his lips.   
“Are you really considering getting a machine for here?” you said, feeling like a 5 year old all of a sudden. His gaze wouldn't leave your face   
“Im thinking about it” you clapped your hands to your face in excitement. The rest of that night you spent humming different kareoke faves around the bar, choosing your songs of choice from the jukebox and even slow dancing with the mop you were cleaning with the floor with. You saw Clyde watching you with the mop, his face a picture of amusement and a sparkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny amount of drama. Like a little finger of it. You act up and Clyde snaps a lil.   
> An apology. Some songs. Some bar based fluff.   
> Enjoy!

The next day you were off from the bar so you could get some of your summer reading done. The day was arduous at best and at the end of it you decided to go to the bar to enjoy a drink and the company. Pulling into the car lot you weren't surprised to see only a few cars there also. Your favourite seat under your favourite ceiling fan was free so you hopped up and looked around. Clyde was no where to be seen but you could hear him and someone else as they were heading back to the bar from the office. Clyde shook the man's hand and the stranger said   
“Itl'l be here by Monday' your attention was truly peaked. 

As Clyde saw you at the bar he patted the man on his back and came to see you.   
“Your not working today, shouldn't you be reading or somethin?” You got a strange kick when he asked you things in a tone of authority. Still craning your neck to see who was leaving the bar you ignored his question, asking your own.   
“Who was that guy? And what's coming on Monday?”   
Being nosey was just part of your charm you assured yourself. Pouring you a lemonade with a cherry on top, your driving drink of choice, Clyde sighed and replied,   
“You'll just have to see on Monday wont you', you squinted at him, he was never evasive, this was new. You liked it. 

“What are you keeping from me? I am hurt that you wont tell me!” exaggerating your mock pain by putting your hand to your forehead and swishing your face away, but keeping a wide eye on Clyde's smirking face. 

“You will find out on Monday, don't go trying to ruin your surprise.”   
”My surprise?” this took you aback   
“Its something for me?” his face softened at your surprised tone  
“Kinda” he said. You couldn't control your cheeks from blushing.   
“Why is it kinda for me?” you asked, giddy, thoughts of gifts passing through your mind at alarming rates, then internally scolding yourself for being so materialistic, curiosity still getting the better of you.  
“Wait till Monday, you'll understand then.” He left you to serve another customer, all you could do was stare at your drink with a stupid smile on your face. 

The next few days were excruciating for you, trying all tactics to wheedle out the surprise from Clyde, but as painful as it was you to not know, it was twice as annoying for Clyde as your constant barrage of questions never ceased. He even snapped at you once when you were being particularly irritating. You knew you had been laying it on too thick, being too pushy and irritating. You quietened down after that, almost avoiding him. You knew you'd been a pain in the ass and you hadn't meant for it to really annoy him. Avoiding him was tough in the small space of the bar but you knew he needed to have a break from you, it was all over his face and in his slightly raised voice. You needed a break from you too sometimes but alas you cant really avoid your own thoughts.

Focusing on your customers and wiping every empty table twice over kept you busy and out of Clyde's way. You did your best to be the best waitress for him, to make sure the salt and pepper on each table were in Clyde's favourite position. You moved the pool cues to his preferred stacking arrangement. Keeping a quick watchful eye on your boss made you feel a bit sad. He looked a bit sad too.  
You felt bad for annoying him.   
You knew he'd probably already forgiven you, but not having been in this situation before you didn't know how to navigate an apology to him. As you were wiping down the front of the jukebox an idea suddenly hit you.  
Selecting 2 particular songs you took the mop from by the bar and stood right in front of Clyde, his face still forlorn. 'Hard to say I'm Sorry' started playing and using your mop as a microphone you started to mime along with Chicago, tapping your leg in time with the beat, your spare arm being used as an extravagant emotional tool and your face doing the same, over doing it to make it clear you were playing but you meant it.  
As that song ended you saw him break a small smile on the side of his face. He was about to move from behind the bar when you held your hand out to stop him. The next song started 'I'm sorry' by John Denver, this time you just just sang along, both hands on the mop as your mock microphone. Clyde's face becoming softer all the time. As the humming part of the song began you moved the mop away and walked over to your boss behind the bar.

“I am sorry for being a bratty pain in the ass, I know I can be super annoying and i'll make sure not to do it again” sincerity oozing out of your words as he looked over you.  
“I'll be bett...” you began as the silence was killing you but you stopped when Clyde put his large warm hand on your shoulder   
“I am sorry,” he said eyes full of sadness  
“I should not have raised my voice to you, I was not raised to disrespect women and I hope you can forgive me.” You couldn't believe how sad he seemed, all he had said was “Enough” in a harsh tone. His thumb gently caressed your shoulder, you looked down to see his sleeve cuff open and a small stain on the end showing he'd dipped it in something. Instinctively you began to fold it up, as you did you looked him dead in the eye   
“I promise not to bug you like that, I know I over did it and you were perfectly right to tell me to quit it, you did nothing I need to forgive, but if you did, I would have forgiven you the second you looked at me the way you have been looking at me ever since.” His kind eyes didn't move.   
“You sang beautifully” his voice low and sincere. Smiling at the praise you brushed it off,  
“Nah I'm alright, nothing to write home about” finishing rolling up his sleeve but leaving his hand on your shoulder. He gave you a little squeeze and then dropped his hand.  
“Well I hope you'll sing more from Monday...” his eyes glinting with mischief  
“What does that mean!?!” you exclaimed.   
“You are pretty much the smartest person to be in the bar, I'm sure you can figure it out” his face betraying the humour behind his eyes, he was teasing you and the look on his face was that of a giddy child. Mind racing, piecing all of his clues together your jaw dropped when it finally clicked how did it take you THIS long to figure it out. Clyde chuckling when he saw your understanding.  
“Are you getting a kareoke machine?” your hands holding onto the bar in excitement to stop you from knocking something over.  
“You'll have to wait till mon...” you threw a dish cloth at him, as you followed him out of the bar area. Climbing onto a bar stool and kneeling on it a bit wobbly, so you were eye to eye with the grinning giant.   
“You are getting a kareoke machine aren't you” holding your arms out to keep your balance.  
Being this close to Clyde you could see the creases by his eyes that only came out when he smiled like this, it was shining out of his face. Most of the time smiles only hit his mouth but didn't make it to his wonderful eyes.  
“Yes, yes we are” he finally chuckled out.

You literally squealed in delight, your knee slipping off the stool and as you felt yourself falling sideways away from the bar, you were quickly caught by Clyde, his warm and wide right arm holding you steady even though you were now mostly horizontal. You were both giggling as he helped get you down off the stool and back on to your feet.

“I'm so excited!!!” you said as you hopped around. The rest of the evening you spent humming your favourite songs, thrilled at the thought of having some live music in the bar. 

Clyde was perkier as well, joking with Earl, snacking on a red vine, making you a drink and leaving it by the till as you rang up your last tables bill. You only had 3 days till Monday and you couldn't decide on your first song, you wanted to pick one that would make Clyde smile at you like he did when you had sung your apology to him. But this time it wouldn't an apology, you'd try and convey some of your deeper feelings to him. He had to know how you felt, somewhere deep down.

By the time Monday came around you were so happy to have booked yourself In for a full day shift. Home life was quiet and you didn't mind that a lot of your time was spent with the people you worked with. Your mother was in Alabama with your 4th step-dad. This one was actually nice, he looked after her but his work was there. You were happy for her. Your father was gone before you were born and step dads 1,2 and 3 had been a mix of an alcoholic, deadbeat and a scam artist creep.   
You loved spending time with your Grandma though, her residential home was an hours drive away and your weekly calls and monthly scrabble matches over lunch with her really uplifted you. Having spent the morning speaking with your Grandma you headed into work with a happy heart. 

Today was the day the kareoke machine was arriving and you couldn't wait to see what your favourite regulars had in store. No doubt there would be a fair few warblers, a few murders of your favourite songs and maybe a few tears if any of them surprisingly hit the right notes on the right songs. Any which way you were looking forwards to it. 

Imagining Clyde up there singing some slow low Johnny Cash had been a favourite day dream of yours these past few days.

As you walked through the front doors you where greeted with the sight of Clyde bent over an electrical point trying to plug in the shiny silver kareoke machine in front of him. You leaned on the nearest table just taking in the sight of your beautifully built bosses back muscles, straining through his dark shirt, as he leaned and stretched over. 

You should go and help him. 

Hmm. 

Yes you should, you thought as you cocked your head to the side slowly. 

Taking a deep breathe and a mental photograph as he twisted slightly, his anatomy making you feel very primal things, you dropped your bag on the table and took your jacket off.  
“Hey there, what can I do to help?” you asked as you approached him, his head swinging around as your arrival had been unnoticed while he worked.

“Oh hi y/n” he huffed as he straightened up, cord in his hand and blood rushing back out of his reddened face.  
“I just need to connect this to the output but im having a little difficulty due to the angle of the socket” he explained, blowing some of his hair out of his face. Coming to the side of him you saw what he meant and opened your palm for the cords. He moved out your way and handed them to you. Getting to your knees you shuffled closer to the wall.   
“Im assuming its matching the colours up?” you asked, switching the cords position in your hand  
“Thats right” he agreed  
Connecting the cords in place you heard the satisfying click of a well joined connection.   
“Hit the power while your there please” Clyde asked you, hitting the switch you heard the start up screen of the machine and rushed to his side to see it. 

The machine came with a several different discs that had different types of music on, each displaying the lyrics as they played the backing music. Flicking through the lists of songs you were really happy to see so many good song choices. 

“So when are we having our first kareoke night?” you asked Clyde as he finished setting up the time, date and location of the machine for the standard screen.  
“I was thinking might as well do it tonight? Most of the regulars come in for Monday night drinks and it'll give them the week to either agree they like it or never come back on a Monday night again”

You laughed at his pessimism.

“It'll be a hit, you wait and see” you said bumping his arm affectionately.   
Turning to start your normal morning routine you saw the box the machine had come in, giggling at the fact it was big enough for you to hide in. As you approached your jacket and bag Clyde called your name  
“Y/n, would you do me a favour?”   
“Of course boss” you liked how he blushed a little when you called him that, his ears went pink and you found it to be the cutest thing.  
“Erm, can you make a sign for the notice board about Monday being kareoke night from 9 till close?”  
“Sure thing, let me take that big cardboard box out as well while i'm heading that way” grabbing the awkward box as you went.

Making the poster took just a minute or two, the patrons of Duck Tape were not fancy folk so as long as it was clear and easy to read you were good to go. After hitting print you twirled around a few times in the desk chair of the office. Eyeing up the big cardboard box again, you were over come with the childish temptation to get in it. There was no point letting a good box go to waste before it was flattened and put out for recycling. Its dimensions meant that you couldn't just hop in to it. As you circled the box you felt a giggle rising and realizing how ridiculous you were being dawned on you. But you still wanted to do it. Deciding on your approach finally you hopped your butt onto the office desk, lifting your feet into the box and hopped in. The flaps to close the box were just at the bottom of your ribs. You stood there feeling like a child, giggling to your self when you heard Clyde call your name. Instinctively you just dropped down and closed the box on top of you. There were hand holes that you could see out of and you watched the door, hand over your mouth to muffle your giggles.

Clyde walked in, looked around suspiciously but when he saw the box, just missing eye contact with you he started to chuckle.

“Are you really in the box?” he questioned. You said nothing but you knew your silent giggling was making the box shudder. 

“And how exactly are you planning on getting out of it?” he commented with his eyes bright with amusement.

You had not exactly thought that far. Standing up laughing you shrugged at him, he let out a real belly laugh at the sight of you.

“I did not think that bit through” looking around you. You supposed you could just tip the box over and crawl out, you could just break out as it was only cardboard after all.   
As you began trying to rip the stronger than expected box Clyde walked over to you  
“C'mere” he says, wide smile on his face and holding out his arms,  
“Put your arms around my neck, hold tight and bring your knees up steadily to your side, got it?”

You nod as he approaches you, arms raised you loop them around his neck. He bends down slightly so you can get a proper hold. His left arm strong against your back. As he starts to stand you start giggling again at the insanity of the situation you have created for yourself. He loops his right arm under your knees as you bring them up as he instructed, whirling you around in one quick movement and placing you carefully back on the ground. His face is right next to yours now, you can smell his freshly cleaned hair, you feel his strength beneath you and your heart rate is increasing rapidly as he looks you dead in the eye. As you right yourself you thank him, blushing. He grabs the box and starts to dismantle it for flattening.

 

Your close encounter plays in your mind all day as you do your normal prep for the day. As the patrons begin coming in you loose yourself in your work. Chatting animatedly with your favourite regulars, getting healthy tips for your loveliness and enjoying the business of your day. Clyde makes the drinks for your tables with military efficiency and you stuff a few dollars of your tips into his back pocket in thanks, he shuffles as you do so and laughs when you run away to see to your next table.

The evening comes around faster than expected and before you know it its time for the kareoke.   
Clyde takes to the stage area that had previously just been used for darts. He taps on the the mic and just informs everyone that if they want, they can now go up and have a got at the first shot of kareoke.   
10 minuets pass and no one has taken the offer, but a few people have been scanning the lists of songs. As your last table leaves and the kitchen has no orders, you take it upon yourself to get the ball rolling. Undoing your apron and heading to the stage you pick up the mic and select everybody's favourite Dolly Parton song '9 to 5', an easy opener you think, something that will get them in the mood . As the backing music starts you see all eyes in the bar snap to you  
“Dont be shy guys sing along if you know the words” you say before you start singing.  
You feel self conscious at first, but as you see people singing along you relax into it. Bopping along, trying to do Dolly proud. By the time the song ends you are rewarded a hearty round of applause and some loud whoops from Clyde behind the bar. He was looking at you with great joy.  
Heart swelling a bit you took a small bow and passed the mic to the preppy guy who was the first in line to go after you. High fiving a few of your regulars as you passed them you put your apron back on and picked up your tray and went back to drink orders. Approaching the bar Clyde still had a grin on his face, despite the fact that preppy guy was absolutely killing Bon Jovi's 'Its my life'. And not in the good way. 

“Thank you. You did really really great up there” he said sincerely

“I told you I would sing if it was there!” you said beaming, still riding a little high. 

As the night went on more people got up and took part, and you had an absolute blast. Every one got a round of applause even if they didn't do a great job.

The night came to close Earl as the last to take the mic. You were subtly counting your tips behind the bar when you heard the first chords of Aerosmiths 'I dont wanna miss a thing' and immediately stopped what you were doing. Stuffing your cash back in your apron you stood transfixed as Earl started singing. 

A couple had started to slow dance, it made you a touch jealous but mostly just full of happiness, clutching your hand to your chest in awe of the sweet scene in front of you. 

Clyde was returning from grabbing some empty bottles when he saw you, your hand on your chest, your face full of emotions he couldn't quite identify. He placed the bottles carefully on the bar and cleared his throat, catching your eye he offered his hand to you.  
“Er, would you like to dance?” Your eyes lit up, and you just nodded as you made your way out of the bar.

There were only a handful of customers left in the bar at this point, and Earl was drawing all of their attention. 

Taking Clyde's hand he drew you close for the second time today. He held your left hand in his right, holding it up to his chest, his left arm and prosthesis were ghosting your back. Pulling his left arm closer to your back so you could feel his full embrace you were running your right hand up to rest on the top of his shoulders. The height difference between the two of you wasn't an issue. Until you saw that he was hunching over a little. 

“Straighten up, you'll hurt your back” you whispered looking up at him. As he did you pushed yourself on to your tip toes. 

Perfect. 

You swayed to Earl's incredibly good singing voice. 

As the music got more dramatic Clyde twirled you away from him and then back into his arms, his smile never faltering, your steps smooth and seamless. 

You felt like you were in a dream.

Your left palm was flat against his broad chest, you could feel his heart beat, you could feel his well defined muscles, you loved that you could feel so much of him.   
Keeping your eyes on Clyde you tried to commit the whole dance to memory.  
You were in your own little world of music and Clyde. As Earl finished his song you gave Clyde's hand a squeeze before disengaging his hold. Turning to face Earl you clapped hard and woo'd as Earl took a deep bow.   
As he left the stage you turned and rested a hand on Clyde's before he could turn to leave.

“Thank you, I cant remember the last time I had a slow dance” you felt glowy.

“Well you started the night off so well and I wanted to thank you for it” his face serious.

You sighed up at him, a silly smile on your face.

“Do I have to sing every Monday for another dance?” you asked, a touch of flirtatiousness in your voice.

“Hmm, no.” he said slowly.

“Oh,” your face fell, Clyde's eyes shot up and quickly he added  
“How about every time Earl sings for a slow dance, we can dance?” At this your smile reappeared, twice as big.

“Best Monday ever!” you whispered under your breathe, turning to grab cleaning supplies for the close down routine.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy night at the bar. A grabby cowboy. The softest of soft bois being a wonder.

The rest of the week went by as you expected it to, with the one exception of the regulars being incapable of shutting up about the kareoke on Monday night and how much they enjoyed it. They even went as far as to ask for a sign up sheet so they could go on in order with their song choice listed to avoid any repeats next week. 

The second the sign up sheet was printed and brought into the bar there was an orderly (well as orderly as these folk get) que to sign up. Eye's wide with surprise you chuckled as you found a pen. Now even though Clyde had said you didn't have to sing to get a slow dance with him (the memory still making you weak and vibrant all at once) you signed your name up first and put your song of choice - 'Tennessee Whiskey' by Chris Stapleton. 

The slow rhythm of the song was a little sexy and you liked that. It also reminded you heavily of your time working at the bar with Clyde. Not that you had a drinking problem then or now but you had a loneliness problem one before starting to work with him. The idea in your head was that when you sang next time it was going to be a sort of serenade, not a declaration of love exactly, more of a thinly veiled explanation of feelings. Yeah, that's what you'd say if anyone asked. God you hoped they wouldn't.

As the weekend arrived the bar became busier. Groups traveling through filled the booths with laughter and cheers. The kitchen was running at its fullest capacity and getting all your orders out was seemingly never ending. The bus boy Denny was even starting to take drinks orders as you were run off your feet. Clyde was so fast behind the bar but even he couldn't keep up with the demand and Earl jumped over to give him some much needed help. 

Keeping an eye on how much people were drinking was so much harder when every seat was occupied. One booth of cow boy looking guys was particularly loud, so you dropped of a large jug of water their way with more glasses so they could rehydrate in between beers. A round of drawled out “Thankyou darlins” met you as you placed down the glasses.   
“Your welcome gentlemen, now make sure to finish that off before you get anymore beers ya hear me!” you half joked.   
“Yes ma'm, you sure are a busy little bee tonight, you sure you don't want to buzz over here and have a drink with us?” cowboy number 2 in a very gaudy Stetson said with a little slur to his words.  
“Thats a kind offer but i've got more people to look after and there aren't any spare chairs” you replied not unkindly but definitely to the point. As you turned to leave you heard him say  
“Well my laps empty sweet thang” you internally groaned and went over to the bar to get your next tables order. 

Guys like him were part of the job unfortunately, normally southern men were pretty well behaved but there was always one who didn't like to treat women as people, just things that they could enjoy taunting, grabbing or worse.   
Clyde had thrown out disrespectful men in the past and once when he was in prison Earl and given one guy a black eye for slapping your ass. You both agreed not to mention that to Clyde upon his release.  
You loved having Earl around the bar, he was like an unofficial mascot. Seeing him and Clyde move behind the bar you loved the team they made. As Earl had no children and Clyde's father had died a while back it was nice to see the little relationship they shared. 

Moving around the bar was increasingly difficult with the amount of people standing around. Using your best customer service voice you were calling out   
“Coming through folks, excuse me there, thanks so much, oh behind you don't move, coming through” you raised your heavy tray high to get it to the bar for bussing. As you took a second to breathe you felt a sudden grasp around your middle and then you were being fireman lifted by the cowboy in the crappy hat. His shoulder was broad but the point of his shoulder was buried in just under your ribs, breathing was difficult, you knocked off his hat and struggled against him,  
“LET ME DOWN” you shouted, trying to wriggle free from his tight grip. The man was just giggling and walking back to his table and friends who were all in fits of laughter.

“I caught the busy bee! I caught the busy bee!” he chanted as he maneuvered around people. As you wriggled you felt your feet hit people, your hair was in your face so you couldn't see who was around. Using your elbow you tried to hit the cowboy in the back of the neck but your positioning on his shoulder was making it harder to catch your breath, your reach wasn't the best as you hit him repeatedly still yelling out and wriggling he just tightened his grip on your waist painfully, he swore under his breath as you hit the back of his head.

Just as you were going to hit him again you got purchase on his ear and pulled sharply, as he yelped in pain you saw Clyde hopping over the bar in your direction,clearing an easy path and his face like thunder. You continued to pull the cowboys ear, twisting and scratching with your nails  
“Feisty little bitch eh” he began but as you yanked really hard on his ear once more and heard Clyde's deep voice booming, the cowboy unceremoniously dropped you. Raising your hands to shield your face you caught the side of a table with your ribs as you were dropped to the floor. The wind was knocked out of you, your sides stung where the cowboys grip had been and there were feet all around you not knowing what was happening. Clyde landed a solid right hook on the cowboy, you didn't see it but you definitely heard it. He went flying and Earl was there to catch him, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him towards the door. As the remaining cowboys hastily exited the booth and the bar you felt the giant hand of Clyde softly stroke your hair.

You were curled up on your side, holding tight to your definitely bruised if not cracked ribs, trying to get your breathing back.  
“y/n are you ok, what hurts?” his voice panicked and laced with worry. Turning you shoulders to look at him you gasped in pain as the simple movement made your side jolt with pain. Huffing out short breath, you stayed still as you could  
“I caught the table on my way down” breathing fast and short  
“I think I caught my ribs” eyes scrunching in intense pain, seeing stars.

You could hear Earl clearing the area for you and Clyde, the chefs had come out of the kitchen to help in the bar. The regulars were peering over in concern. 

“Ok y/n can I feel your side? I want to make sure of the damage before we try and move you.” Clyde's military medical training still evident in his tone. You nodded quickly.   
His large hand slowly made its way across your stomach joining where your hand was holding yourself. As you moved your hand to be on top of his you could feel as he oh so gently applied the smallest amount of pressure on each of your ribs, moving from the front to the side of each of them. It was like he was playing a sonata on a piano. As your breathing calmed you were relieved to notice that nothing he was touching was hurting.

He moved his hand so slowly, you'd never known such gentleness. 

Clyde's fingers faltered as he maneuvered his fingers under your bras under wire, you huffed out a breath as where he touched was incredibly tender.

“I'm sorry” he whispered clearly hating this situation as much as you. 

“I don't think any of them are broken, but that one under your, er, bra might be bruised. Do you want to try and sit up see how you go? I can take you to the hospital once your a bit more comfortable.” His face was pure concern, eyebrows knitted together, eyes deep as ever, his mouth slightly open waiting for your answer.

“I really don't want to go to the hospital, I cant afford X-rays even with my student cover” you groaned as you steadily rolled onto your back, happy to feel the pain was not as intense as it had been. Bringing your hand down to the floor to help push yourself up you felt a strong muscular pain in the side you had landed on. You stopped moving for a second. The tightness of the pain reminded you of a strong muscle cramp, rather than the intense ache of a broken bone. Slowly moving yourself into a sitting position you took a deep breath, you were surprised at the pain and how manageable it was.  
“Don't worry about that, i'll put you on my insurance if it comes to it” Clyde said as if it was nothing.  
“Seriously? You don't have to do that, not for me, I think i'm ok, I wanna go and look at the damage though, that guy had sharp nails” Wincing as your hand grazed over a sting on your hip where you'd been grabbed. Clyde helped you to stand, walking over to the office his hand on your lower back and his body being so close you could feel his warmth like it was your shadow.

Keeping your left arm close to your side you held on to the wall as Clyde opened the door so you could walk into the office. There was a long mirror on the back of the door and as soon as the door closed you pulled at the tie to undo your apron, letting it crumple on the floor.

Gingerly you raised your t-shirt. On your hips there were red angry hand marks on both sides, small but deep scratches marked where the cowboy had dug his nails in on your sides as you'd wriggled. You moved your shirt higher still as you turned to look at the tender area under your bra. There was a deep bruise already forming the size of an apple. When you fell you must have caught the very corner of the table. 

Sighing you looked up in the mirror to see Clyde's reflection watching you. His eyes darting to the ground as you caught his gaze on your body. 

Using your right hand you pressed the bruise to feel the bone, it was definitely still there, it definitely hurt but you were certain it was not broken. Lowering your top a little you looked back up to Clyde, his face turned as if he were reading the rota board on his right.

“Can you help me clean these up please?” you asked softly pointing to the scratches

“Of course, of course” he replied quickly, suddenly moving with purpose as he brought out the first aid box.

He sat at the desk as he opened the box, pulling out a disinfection fluid, some cotton balls and some plasters. 

The location of the scratches would have been a tough reach without any other kind injury but with the pain in your rib you just had to stand in front of Clyde as he delicately dabbed and wiped at your wounds. Both of you remaining in silence. 

Occasionally you would huff out a breath if the sting was too much, Clyde surprised you by blowing softly on the area instantly cooling the sting. As he did it you closed your eyes, enjoying the relief from the pain. 

Once he was was finished cleaning and dressing your now irritating scratches you were about to thank him when there was a knock at the door  
“How are we doing in there? Do we need a trip to the hospital?” It was Earl checking in. Bless him.   
“You can come in” you said as you took a step back from Clyde, lowering your shirt, he began to tidy away the medical supplies. 

“Still standing eh, I knew that idiot couldn't do much damage to ya” Earl chuckled, swatting you softly on the shoulder, you winced a little but laughed at him.  
“Oh he left a mark but im ok thanks and no hospital talk ok! Did they all leave?” the second part of your comment came out quieter than intended. You weren't scared but who could blame you for not wanting to see that idiot again. Earl nodded his head softly as he blinked  
“They wont be back trust me, thats also why I came to see you” he started reaching in his back pocket as Clyde came and stood next to the two of you.  
“Some of the guys and I reminded those cowboys that here we are respectful and kind to the ladies, so here is your tip from the cowboy table” handing you a huge wad of cash.   
“What?” flicking through the handful of cash now in your possession  
“There must be $600 here!” eyes wide looking between Clyde and Earl. Clyde had a small grin on the side of his mouth, Earl was nonchalantly shrugging  
“Least they owe you far as im concerned”. 

“Did they pay their tab?” you asked Earl, while you started to count up the notes.  
“I dont think so..” he began. You offered half of the cash to Clyde who looked confused  
“To cover the tab” you said nodding.  
“They didn't drink that much” his large palm held up stopping you from giving him the money.  
“If you don't take the cash you know im just going to put it in the till anyway” cocking your head to the side and raising your eyebrows, he knew that look meant he really couldn't stop you.  
“Fine, but lets check the tab and then we can just cover that, the rest is yours.” he submitted.  
You gave a small smile.   
“Right lets go back to the fray shall we eh?” you said as you headed to the door, kneeling unsteadily to grab your apron from the floor, Earl beating you to it and handing it back to you, keeping his arm on your elbow as you stood back up.

“Go home y/n, take tomorrow as well. If that rib is actually broken you will feel it soon and be needing to rest up” Clyde offered. Shaking your head, feeling a little hurt you replied sharply  
“No. Im going to help you clean up here, maybe a little slower than my normal speed. I'll think about taking the day tomorrow but you know I need the money. Don't you want me here?”

Clyde ran his fingers through his hair.

“You need to heal” the urgency in his voice took you back 

“But you know you are always welcome here. Always.” softening under his gaze you nodded.

“Ok, i'll take tomorrow, but im still going to help you clean up tonight, its going to be a mess out there” 

Leaving the office you went back out to the bar. Only the regulars remained, it was nearly closing time after all. They all nodded at you in a supportive way, some even raising their drinks to you.

Looking around you were expecting there to be bottles and glasses everywhere, stools needing to be placed back in their proper positions and napkins all over the place, but that was not what you saw. The regulars had clearly done the majority of the cleaning themselves. There was a large collection of bottles and glasses on the bar that you could see the bus boy was finishing up taking out to the kitchen. The tables were all clean and orderly. You looked up at Clyde and then to Earl. Clyde was as shocked as you, Earl looked smug and proud.

“Good job Earl. You are a good man.” nudging him affectionately, you winced in pain again at the movement.

“Lets sort this tab out” you said before you were told to go home again.

Earl went back to his seat and took up his beer. Clyde went around to the bar, you followed. As he calculated the tab you thumbed the cash still in your hand.

“$175” he announced. 

You still gave him $300. 

“Why are you..” he started to say as he caught the expression on your face.

“You keep the rest. Your hand is looking pretty sore to me and you were working just as hard tonight, you can consider it your tip” you said as matter of factly as you could, glancing at the fist he had used to hit your grabber. He stretched then released his hand. The look of resignation on his face let you know he wasn't going argue with you.

“Thank you” he said kindly

“No, thank you. You really looked after me tonight. I wont forget it” you really wouldn't, despite the pain you had been in the memory of his hands touching you so softly, the look of concern on his face, the proximity the rest of his body had been in to yours was burned into your consciousness.

He shook his head looking to his feet

“I should never have let that happen to you, I saw him moving over but before I could move he had his hands on you and you were being carried away, I should have done mo..” you stopped him before he could blame himself any more, placing your hand on his chin, bringing his eyes to yours you told him

“Dont you dare blame yourself Clyde Logan Logan” you loved using his full name

“That drunk asshat is the only one who gets any blame in this. You came to my aid. You protected me and you helped me with my wounds. I wish I could explain how much that means to me. Now, I have decided to take you up on your offer of the rest of the night off, the lovelies behind us seem to have done most of my job and most of yours. So i am going to go. But I will be back first thing on Monday. I want you to get some rest as well ok” you had moved your hand to the side of his face for a moment and then on to the top of his shoulder. Standing on tip toes you placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, your eyes fluttering closed as the warmth of his face graced your lips.

“Thank you” he said, voice thick with emotion as you lowered yourself back down. 

Walking away from him was no easy feat. You gathered your things and waved as you headed out to your car.   
Sitting in your car you took a few deep breaths. 

What a night.

As you glanced out the window you saw the full moon shining bright, thinking to yourself, why was it always crazy stuff happened on a full moon?  
Shaking your head you put your car into drive and headed home.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get stuck in a slippery situation and the hero of the story comes to your aid.  
> Just some filler fluff while i plan out the rest of this story.
> 
> ******There are some swear words in this one!!!!***********

Once you got home you locked your doors and ran a bath, lit a few candles and then realized that a bath would really sting your scratches. Getting undressed wasn't fun but you took your time and soon you were ready to relax. Only filling the tub by a third you sat awkwardly letting your legs enjoy the soak while your sides hovered just above the water line. 

As you sat back you checked your phone to find Mellie had text you 6 times trying to find out how you were, looks like Clyde had told her about the nights events.  
Replying with a brief low down of your side of the events and telling her you were ok, mostly just annoyed that you couldn't have been the one to lay a good punch on the guy. You text back and forth for a little while until she signed off a goodnight.

Taking a deep breath you gave your side a more thorough exam. Feeling the bruise really establishing itself very prominently just under your breast was uncomfortable but your sure it could have been worse. Wearing a bra is going to be impossible for a little while. The colour of the bruise had developed into a dark purple with edges of green. So attractive you groaned. 

Remembering the beginnings of bruises on Clyde's fist you checked the time on your phone, he should have left the bar and just be home by now. You text him:

Hope your hand isn't too painful. Wish I could have helped with the shiner you have undoubtedly left x

Not expecting a reply any time soon, Clyde was notorious for not responding to texts, you put your phone on the edge of the bath. It beeped and started vibrating towards the watery side of the bath before you had a chance to settle. Grabbing it quickly you read his reply:

I'm fine thank you. Are you resting? Its quite late x

For a text from Clyde that was practically poetic. You take a quick photo of your feet sticking out of your bubble filled bath, candle in shot and bubbles dripping from your ankles and add the caption:

You tell me x

You felt a bit naughty sending a bath pic to your boss. But you couldn't see anything explicit and to be fair he had seen more of your skin when he was tending to your wounded sides earlier this evening. Knowing that you have definitely flustered him you put your phone back down but it buzzes before you can place it down:

Will you be able to get out of that on your own? x

Shit. 

You got in ok, surely getting out wont be that much more difficult? Putting your phone in your mouth so you don't knock it off the side you try and slide your legs around to prop yourself up only to slip, stretching your hurt side, gasping in pain at the stretch you drop your phone on the floor of the bathroom. Just out of reach but face up. 

Shit shit shit.

Your phone buzzes again you can see its Clyde:

Are you ok? 

Fuuuuuck you say out loud.

Moving again your side screams in pain as your arm tries to take your weight. Cursing as you pull the plug to drain your bath you jump as you hear your phone start ringing. Its Clyde. 

You wriggle in the bath, grabbing your stick loofa moving the phone closer to you and using your good hand, still wet with bath water, you just manage to hit the accept call button, letting out a cry of pain as you slip back into the bath.

“Y/n are you ok?” you can hear him moving around, his voice worried.

“Clyde, I may have misjudged my bath” you say breathless and audibly uncomfortable.

“Im on my way” he says, hearing a door close in the back ground of his side of the call.

“What? Wait? No, wait, What?” you start panicking. Your naked. Your front door is locked. You are NAKED. 

“Send Mellie Clyde” you say as you hear his car rev to life

“Shit she's already in bed” you say to yourself.

“Clyde, can you hear me? My door is locked, you wont be able to get in” you plead.

“Im on my way y/n I can hear you. Didn't Mellie get you a key safe for outside?” his voice is heightened by his hands free set. He reminds you of the gift she got you one Christmas. It was your house number on a tile sized ceramic with a butterfly on it. If you slipped the left hand border down and the top border the the left the front flipped down to reveal a hiding space. She'd installed it for you after you turned up at her place for the third time in one week after locking yourself out. It was all still there. You hadn't forgotten your keys since it had been put up. 

“Well that solves one problem” you say, sighing as you rest your head on the side of the now chilly bath.

“What's the other problem?” Clyde asks, you can hear the wind passing through his car, he only lives 10 or so minutes from you and there is only one stretch of road that allows speeds fast enough to generate that kind of wind outside, he's nearly there. 

Shit.

“Clyde im in the bath, you know, naked. I wasn't expecting anyone and I cant reach a towel...” every word you say dripping with embarrassment.

“Oh” is all he says, you hear his car engine outside your house. 

Looking around you for anything you can cover yourself with you see towels across the room, your clothes from today piled on the floor in front of the door, the candles you lit being the only source of light in the room making it harder for you to be inventive with your situation.  
Through your phone you hear him exit his car. 

“Is it left down and top left?” he inquires.  
“Yes” it comes out as a whisper. 

You have no idea how this is going to play out. You are slick with bubbles, your hairs dripping, your side hurts and for as many times as you have thought about being in the tub with Clyde, or hell, thought about Clyde while you were in the tub this was not in any of your daydream scenarios.

As you hear your front door click open you see that Clyde flicks on the lights to your hallway. You cower behind the wall of your tub. 

“It me y/n you ok?” he calls out.

“In here” you answer back.

He doesn't immediately come into the bathroom. You hear him open a couple doors and then he approaches. You can see the shadow of his feet under the bathroom door. As you prepare to die of embarrassment the door opens just a little and you see his hand feeling for a light switch. 

You chuckle lightly and direct him to the hanging light pull.

The light turns on and you try to slide even lower into the bath. 

Your face is burning. 

As he enters the bathroom, facing the other way you see that he has your bath robe thrown over his shoulder.

“Where abouts are ya?” he says, you can see his face in the mirror above your sink, he's looking at the ground like its the most interesting thing on the planet.  
“Im behind you” you say meekly.  
He takes your robe and a raises his left arm to show that his eyes are completely covered. He turns holding out your robe not knowing the distance between you. 

You feel utterly ridiculous.

“You need to take a half step forwards and lower your hand quite a bit.” you say.

He takes your instruction and his hand is now reachable. As you take your robe you leave a small trail of bubbles on his hand.

Wrestling yourself into your robe takes so much more effort than you ever imagined it would but you get there.  
Breathless and in a little pain you sigh and say

“Okay rescuer, im decent-ish” blushing ferociously as he opens his eyes to see your predicament. 

Standing in front of you Clyde had a small smirk on his lips, the ridiculous sight of you covered in bubbles still, bath robe askew and now soggy in patches from your efforts to get it on and you still semi hiding behind the edge of your tub.

“How did you think you were going to get out of there on your own?” his chuckle making you smile.

“I honestly didn't even think about it! You told me to rest and relax and the first thing I thought of doing was having a nice bath! I'm never going to live this down” you said groaning as you covered your face with your hand in shame. 

Still chuckling softly he took a step towards you, assessing your slippery situation.

“What hurts the most when you move?” his gentle question breaking you out of your languish.  
“Twisting my torso and moving my left arm higher than where my elbow is, I think” you explained giving your shoulders a little wiggle and nodding in confirmation.

“Alright, here's what were ganna do. You swivel, carefully, to the be turned to the other side of the tub, i'll have my arms under your knees and behind your back, but you'll have to hold on tight around my neck as this” he waved his prosthesis  
“this will be behind you, and i'll lift you out slow and steady ok?” you took in his words carefully.  
“Wouldnt it be easier for you if I stayed this way around then?” you pondered.  
“Easier for me yes, but you would be in pain. So we are doing it the other way”. 

He motioned for your to turn by making a twirling move with his hand

“Oh..ok” was all you could say to the thoughtful man.

You began trying to pivot on your butt. You slipped once and made some comedy style squeaks against the ceramic of the tub but eventually you made it to the position Clyde asked for.

A silly smile was on both your faces.

This was so ridiculous and you both knew it.

“Ok here we go” Clyde said, bending over. His left arm coming in behind you as you slid your right arm over his shoulder holding on to his strong neck as tightly as you could. His right arm moved under your knees and he was introduced to the remaining bubbles at the bottom of the tub. 

As he began to lift you, you realized that the back of your bath robe was not covering your butt. Screwing up your eyes tight you prayed to anyone who would listen that you would not be flashing Clyde when he sat you back on the ground. He stood to his full height slowly then stood still, just holding you bridal style in your bathroom.

“Are you ok? Are you in pain?” he questioned as he held your close and securely. You realize the face you were making probably looked pained.

“Oh im ok, really, barely aching right now. Quite comfy in fact” you gave him a little squeeze and flashed him a smile.

Steadily he set you down feet first. Keeping your arm on his shoulder as he released his hold on you was the only way you were sure of keeping his eyes on yours and away from your bubble covered bare butt. His right hand fell to his side and his left hovered just behind your back, ready to support you if you needed it. As you felt your robe fall down past your butt cheeks you let out a sigh.

“Thank you so so much Clyde, you've really been my saviour today. I honestly don't know what id do with out you.” 

You hugged him with your good arm before you could change your mind, you felt incredibly appreciative to have such a kind and caring man in your life. He hugged you back gently.  
Looking up at him you see his tired eyes giving you such a look of affection your breath catches in your throat. Smiling at him, wanting to do something for him an idea pops in your head

“Can I make you a coffee before you head off, its so late and you've been up for ages I cant have you going home and falling asleep on the way” you say as you pull apart from the embrace.

He looks so very tired.

“That would be lovely thankyou” he says.

As you let your kettle boil and Clyde sits down in your modest kitchen you quickly go to your bedroom and try to put on some pyjamas. 

You yelp in pain as you try pulling up your comfiest pj bottoms and Clyde calls out to you

“Im ok Clyde, one sec” you reply quickly. Shoving a hoodie on top you bite your lip to keep from crying out as you slip your arm into the sleeve. Finally dressed more appropriately you get back in the kitchen and finish making Clyde's coffee. He's reading one of your course books when you re emerge.  
“Aw dont read that you'll be asleep in no time” you say as you hand him his drink in your reusable travel mug.

“Your sure your going to be ok tomorrow?” He asks as you walk him to his car.

“Ive got plenty of food, easy stuff too, i've got some pain killers and Mellie was going to drop by anyway so she can give you a full report if you really need one. I will see you on Monday. And Clyde, really, thank you for everything today. No one has ever done quite so much for me before. I don't know how but one day I hope to repay the favours.” you say every word coming from the heart. 

He gives you a look that makes you feel weak, his eyes melting pots of beauty. Gently he brushes a few strands of your still wet hair behind your ear and replies  
“You are very welcome. I was raised to help any damsels in distress and well, you have had quite a distressing day. I know you can handle yourself, ive seen you at the bar put those disrespectful townies back in their places and Earl has told me how well you took care of the bar when I was... elsewhere. I just feel quite protective over you, your little but fierce.” 

Your eyes teared up. You rushed him into another hug, burying your face into his chest. He laughed at the speed of your actions.

“You get home now you big softy before you make me cry with your kind words” you sniffled through a small laugh.

You waved him off as his car backed out of your drive. As you lost sight of his headlights you locked your door and turned off the lights heading to bed.

Lying on your bed all you could do was stare at the ceiling in wonderment.

It felt almost like Clyde could have some feelings for you too. 

The prospect of that made you feel giddy and you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to spend a chilled Sunday with Mellie.

Spending your Sunday quietly was very easy. 

After a careful shower you made yourself a leisurely breakfast of poached eggs on toast with a strong coffee, simple and oh so tasty. Changing out of your sleepwear was a bit of a challenge but you only stretched yourself into pain a couple of times and as the weather was so hot you dressed only in a bandeau maxi dress with palm trees on it. No straps, no sleeves, nothing tight over your chest and you just had to throw it on over your head and then pull it down to sit comfortably.

Mellie arrived in the afternoon with fresh homemade iced tea, trashy magazines and your favourite lunch from the deli in town.  
Your regular Sunday tradition. 

“I still cant believe that guy put his hands on your like that” Mellie gasped as you had retold your evening to her.  
You'd shown her the bruise on your under boob and she had pointed out to you that you had one forming on your elbow as well.

“Huh, I must have hit him pretty good at least once then” you mused. Shaking her head in disbelief

“It's so rare for that type to go to the bar, ive spent plenty of time there and sure you the leery ones but never nothing like that. I'm so glad your ok” she pulled you in to a sweet hug.

“Your brother saved me twice last night, I really need to thank him properly. What would make him really happy Mell? Everything I think of just doesn't seem enough”.

As you looked her in the face her eyes sparkled more than usual, she looked away and then back as if to think about her answer. But you knew her too well, she was up to something.

“Well he has hardly stopped talking about your singing recently. Your debut kareoke last week made a big impression on him”. She stopped talking for a second then continued  
“He mentioned something about dancing as well, he's even been eyeing the TV when im watching Dancing with Stars im sure of it. Is that something to do with you?” her eyes shining with excitement and wiggling her eyebrows as she finished speaking.

“He told you about that?” you asked in disbelief, she just nodded quickly. 

You regailed her about the dance you shared when Earl had been singing and how it was going to be a new thing when Earl sang something slow.

“Mell, you know ive had a thing for your brother for ages, since we were teens even! Recently i've been feeling pretty strongly towards him and its starting to impair my judgement.”

At your confession Mellie squealed in delight, clapping her hands animatedly.

“I have to say ive not seen him this happy in ages, maybe ever. He's reading more , talking way more than ever and im certain its because of you!” you scoffed at her comment

“How could it be about me?” Not missing a beat she answered your question

“Because its been since your shifts at the bar increased! Ever since last year when you went full time. I remember because he sees you more now than I do” she took a sip of her iced tea as you looked at her in shock.

“What!!! What am I meant to do with this knowledge Mell?” you leaned your head back on the sofa in despair.

She shuffled closer to you, putting her glass down and taking your hand In hers

“Be honest with me, are you in love with him?” she asked tentatively.  
Before you could stop yourself you blurted out

“I am so in love with him I don't know what to do with myself”. 

She screamed in excitement bouncing off the sofa, knocking your balance. As she twirled around your living room you rubbed your aching side. 

“Mellie calm down” you laughed at her over the top reaction.

“I cant! All I want is my favourite people to be happy and I think two of my favourite people are going to be making each other happy!” she giggled as she joined you back on the sofa.

“You cannot say a word to him Mell, this is my thing to deal with, I need to be able to control what I can ok!” you pleaded.

“You know I would never!” she said back to you, full of seriousness.

“I know, I know. My heads just in a bit of a mess.” you say feeling bad for a second.

“Ok, just know I cant wait to have you as my official sister in law” she jokes, ending with

“Right, lets have some real chill time. Let me give you a mani pedi and we can go through the magazines. Wanna sit outside in the sun?”. 

You agree and spend the rest of the afternoon in your garden. Mellie paints your finger nails a soft blush pink and then your toe nails blood red, she French plaits your hair so you all you have to do tomorrow is untie it and shake it out for pretty mermaid waves. 

You enjoy lunch together and she puts you right at ease. 

A few hours later she collects her things to leave, as shes buckling her seat belt before turning the ignition on of her car her head snaps up and she questions you

“Hey, earlier you said Clyde saved you twice yesterday, what was the second time?” you had hoped she hadn't caught that in your earlier conversation. Sighing and leaning down slightly to be face level with her you say in one fast sentence

“I got stuck in the bath and he came over and helped me get out, Bye Mellie thanks for coming round” giggling you start walking away, leaving her gawking and laughing behind the wheel.

“See ya later SIS”she yells as she reverses off your drive.

The rest of your evening is spent slowly dealing with chores around the house, getting some washing done and then settling down with a peppermint tea and your favourite Sunday night tv show Brooklyn 99.

You check your phone for the first time in ages and see you have a few of messages waiting for your. A couple from Mellie ribbing you for the last thing you told her this afternoon and a sweet one saying thanks for having her and she hopes you heal up quick. Then there was one from Clyde.

I hope your feeling better today and got some good rest. Mellie said she made sure you were doing ok.Call If you need anything or if you want to take tomorrow off x

How could one man be so flipping sweet? Sighing in frustration you replied

I am feeling very rested thank you, Mellie did indeed look after me. I can already move my arm more than before. I will be in tomorrow, im not missing out on our second ever kareoke night! How is your hand? X

Ok so you lied a little, your arm is just ok enough for you to drive but not far and it was going to be interesting trying to serve trays of drinks tomorrow but you would adapt and make it work. Feeling your phone buzz again you read his reply

Only if your sure your not going to be in pain. My hand is fine thank you. I thought you'd like to see this x

You looked at the photo he sent after the text, it was of the sign up sheet for kareoke night. It was completely full. Seeing your name and song choice at the top reminded you that you were going to start the night off, you were excited at the thought. Reading some of the names and song choices you laughed out loud. When you read that Earl had the last slot and that you knew the song he was singing was a really romantic slow song your heart leapt. You text back

Thats amazing! I told you everyone would love it! I'll be sure to bring my dancing shoes x

Hoping that he understood what you meant you stared at your phone till his reply arrived which you were happy to receive a few minutes after

Nothing too high though, you don't want to be repeating Mellie after the Halloween party last year. I like your song choice. I cant wait. Goodnight x

Laughing loudly at the memory of Halloween where Mellie had gotten so drunk she was dancing on top of one of the pool tables and then managed to be asleep under it without anyone seeing how, you reread the message a dozen times trying to formulate a reply. Finally you typed out

Yes Sir, no stilettos for me! Im excited to sing again, I hope I do you proud. Goodnight x

In the past you had called Clyde Sir and he blushed noticeably, you hoped it had the same affect now.  
You didn't expect a reply back, but you hoped at the same time that you might get one. 

After one more episode you decided that it was time to turn in for the night.

Selecting your outfit for tomorrow from your wardrobe you looked down at a forgotten pair of hidden heel sneakers that you had bought last year. The extra height they would give you would be perfect for dancing with Clyde and luckily they were really comfy so would be great for work. 

You put them next to your handbag so you wouldn't forget to wear them in the morning.

Once you snuggled into bed you checked that the alarm was set on your phone and noticed a text you hadn't caught earlier as you went through your nightly routine. It was from Clyde. Your throat constricted as you read it.

You will be perfect, just like last week, just like always. Sleep well x 

Then a second appeared unexpectedly as you read the first one for the hundreth time, this time your breath hitching

p.s Only call me sir when I get to hear it in person x

You had goose bumps all over your body. Your anatomy betraying how cool you were trying to play what you had just read. 

He was flat out flirting with you. 

Clyde Logan, the tall, dark, beautiful man you called boss. The man who gave you your pay checks, who taught you how to fix a flat tire and who only yesterday rescued you twice. 

Your mouth was moving like a fish, going from a little o to a big O.

Your mind was screaming WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW? HOW I RESPOND TO THAT? DO I RESPOND TO THAT! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?

Mind moving million thoughts a second you decided to reply just once, so he knew you got the message, in all meanings of the phrase. You simply replied with

As you wish x

Rolling on your good side you tried for an hour to sleep but your face couldn't relax, the smile covering it was too large.

Waking up to bright sunlight you stretched before the pain hit and you shrank back down on your side. Slowly you moved and stretched out your left arm and did find that the movement range was better than it had been. The bruise however had increased to the size of a grapefruit, the shades of black and purple truly unsightly.  
Taking your time to get ready gave you the opportune time to think about the texts you received from Clyde last night.

He had never been so bold with you. You really hoped that things wouldn't be weird at work because of it, so you made a pact with yourself to make sure that today was fun, happy and honest. 

By the time you made it to the bar the sun was high and everything felt the harsh heat of July in West Virginia. 

Entering the cool air conditioned environment of the bar you ran your hand through your hair and brushed it to lay over your shoulder, sweat already claiming the back of your neck just in the time it took to walk from your car in to the bar.

You walked to the office to grab your apron and leave your bag in your cubby, but when you got there you found your cubby already occupied. The travel mug you had given Clyde his coffee in was sitting pride of place in the middle. 

With a single daisy sticking out the top. 

The smile that instantly erupted from your face stayed with you all morning. 

As you greeted Clyde, as you thanked him for the flower, as you started your normal routine of jobs to prep the bar for this evening.  
Your face was hurting by the time the first few customers filtered in. 

After a little trial and error you found you could still carry a tray of drinks, but your limit was 4 pints or one jug and glasses. Anything more and you'd need a second trip. But that never happened as any time you had a bigger drinks order to serve Clyde would take it all over for you.

Mouthing “Thank you” to him from across the bar for the last tray he just winked at you. 

Jaw dropping for an instant before you moved onto your next task, your mind was racing. 

You shook your head briefly, letting your hair swirl around you, you were trying think straight again. The confidence in Clyde's behavior was really unlike him. Not that you didnt like, in fact you reveled in the attention, but it didn't seem like Clyde. It felt more like Jimmy.

In that instance it clicked, Mellie must have told Jimmy about your secret and Jimmy has told Clyde to be more bold with his interactions with you. 

He wasn't toying with you exactly but he must have known by your reactions the type of affect he was having on you. 

That's ok, two can play that game you smiled as a few wicked ideas floated around your mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song that kind of inspired this part is Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton.  
> Also i got quite carried away here so make sure your comfy! Grab a drink! 
> 
> Kareoke Monday number 2!

Everyone in the bar was in great spirits, making your job really enjoyable. A couple of regulars even helped by taking their empty glasses and bottles straight to the bar, saving you from having to reach over the table.  
As everyone was spread around you were practically circling the bar where Clyde was dutifully serving the customers sitting around him. Every now and again you'd glance his way, his hair looking particularly glossy today, his shirt was a lovely dusty blue but he wasn't wearing an under shirt with it like he usually did. You were painfully aware of its tight fit over his muscular chest and the thought of dancing with him while being pressed close was making you flustered. It got worse when you looked up and he caught your gaze oogling him. You just wiggled your eyebrows and laughed, eliciting a goofy grin from him.

You turned a little too quick as you chuckled and took a sharp intake of breath, bending over a little involuntarily to your left side as it flashed in pain.

Clyde was by your side as you exhaled a nano second later.

“Are you ok??” his hand on your lower back as he asked, concern all over his face.

You nodded quickly straightening up, the pain already ebbing away  
“Just turned too fast for my own good, im fine really” smiling sweetly you patted him on the chest affectionately  
“Thank you” he smiled gently as he glanced at your hand and then back to your eyes.  
Pushing him away slightly you motioned your head over to the bar where a customer was waiting, you both went back to serving.

The day passed into afternoon. Your feet were loving the higher instep of the shoes you'd picked out the night before and you knew they made your calf muscles look great so you were equally happy to have chosen your knee length jean shorts for the day. You made small talk with Clyde during quiet patches, chatting about the lovely weather. He told you how they had found a mic stand for the kareoke machine which made you squeal in delight.

As time went by you realised it was nearly time for the kareoke to start. 

You leaaned at the bar catching Clyde's attention

“I'm just going to to nip out for a second before the songs start” nodding your head towards the office and bathrooms  
“Sure thing, don't take too long though, someone might jump in your place” he winked again as he finished his sentence.

Game on Clyde, game on.

Looking down and then back up with your sexiest smoulder from under your lashes you purred at him

“Yes sir” biting your lip slightly.

His eyes had never been so wide and his ears never so pink.

Swaying your hips a little more than normal you walked away trying not to giggle too loudly. 

You felt quite silly flirting like this but lordy it was fun! You could feel his eyes burning into your back as you walked away from him.

Once you were in the bathroom you held onto the sink and carefully flipped your hair, giving it a bit more volume and letting the slight curls rearrange themselves casually. You applied a slightly darker shade of lipstick than you would normally wear and had a little stretch.  
Taking a few deep breaths you were irritated to find that breathing deeply made you side flare in pain. Hitting the long notes was going to be painful but you were going to try your best. Walking out of the bathroom you tousled your hair once more and immediately saw Mellie sitting at the bar

“Hey sweetie” she chirped as she gave you a hug.

“Hiiii I cant believe you told Jimmy! But today's been pretty good so your off the hook. No more interference though you hear me! I think I've got it from here!” you said fast in her ear as you hugged. 

She just giggled a bit and agreed. Clyde came over to serve Mellie her drink and stopped in his tracks when he saw you. After a few seconds he put Mellie's drink down and cleared his throat  
“Everythings set up for you, head on up when your ready” his deep baritone cutting through all the background noise of the bar. You flashed a large smile, Mellie wished you good luck and you made your way up to the stage.

“Good evening folks! Its time to start our second kareoke evening ever, so without further ado first up is, well, me! Sing along if you know the words!” your little speech earned you a round of applause and you chuckled as the intro music began.

Keeping time with your left hand clicking to the beat made it look like you were keeping it as your side rib height for a music reason and not a pain reason.

Holding onto the mic stand was a nice position for you to sing in. As you began singing you swayed a little with the song. You kept your eyes closed when you sang but you opened then in between verses.

Watching Clyde watch you was making you flustered. 

His gaze over you was so intense. 

The game was still on, so incredibly slowly you began running your right hand down and up the mic stand as you made eye contact with only him. 

He had to rest his hand and prosthesis on the bar as you could see, even from your distance, as he took a very deep breath and clenched his fist and his jaw. You had never seen anything sexier.

You could see Mellie shocked and laughing just behind him. 

You had to close your eyes to keep from laughing at their reactions.

As a long note started you began to feel the pain come to life in your side. You turned your head quickly to make it look like you were being enthusiastic with your volume control. 

Clyde had moved quickly from behind the bar when you looked back, he wasnt fooled by your move and was standing near if you needed him. 

You shook your head minutely, knowing he would see and know you were ok. 

As you continued a pair of couples got up and started slow dancing along to your song. This made you smile so much your face hurt. 

Holding tighter on the mic stand now you tried to hide your pain with exaggerated singing faces. Opening your eyes again you saw that Clyde hadn't moved. He looked transfixed on your performance. You began running your hand down the mic stand again. You kept your eyes closed this time because you knew if you saw his reaction or Mellie's that you wouldn't be able to stop laughing. 

You opened them again during the interlude before the last verse.  
The dancing couples were swaying sweetly.  
Mellie was still giggling into her drink and Clyde had returned behind the bar to serve but he looked back at you every few seconds. 

The last long note in the verse made you bend and step back in pain, but you stepped up again and sang the last of the song out, playing your pain off as theatrics. A round of applause met you at the end of the song and you beamed at everyone in the bar. 

Clyde met you at the bottom of the stage area

“That was...” he was about to continue before Mellie cut him off 

“Oh my god y/n I haven't heard you sing like that in so long!” as she started ranting Clyde winked at you and went back behind the bar. 

You pushed Mellie back gently so you could go back to work laughing at her comments and telling her to be quiet. 

Every table you served commented on how well you sang, you took all compliments graciously and tried not to look startled at the increasingly big tips you were being given. 

The next few kareoke participants sang some classic Johnny Cash 'Ring of fire' which pretty much everyone joined in for and then dear Susie your oldest regular started with 'Jolene'. Again everyone joined in. 

You were pulling a pint behind the bar as you sang along with the song, you laughed as the scene in front of you once again forgetting that deep breaths right now were not a good idea. 

You over did it again, this time you doubled over in pain. 

Staying slightly bent over to catch your breath you felt a large warm hand on your back and then Clyde's face met yours. He was on his knees in front of you, checking on you.

“Hey, woah there, are you ok? What can I do? Do you need to go to the Dr's?” his questions fast and full of sincere worry. As your pain again ebbed away into nothingness you stood up and shook your head  
“Its getting better i'm sure of it, so much that I keep forgetting about it and getting too in to the songs. Its my own fault, really i'm ok, just a bruised muscle I didn't realize I used so damn much” you laughed a bit to try and ease the expression on his face. He stood up but kept his hand on your back. 

“Alright but if I see you in that much pain again Im taking you to the Dr's myself” his stern tone gave you far too many feelings. 

He sounded worried, protective and sexy as hell.

“You got it boss” you said as you went to take some drinks orders, forgetting momentarily how you wanted to tease him a bit more.

Getting back into looking after your tables you couldn't help but be impressed with the vocal talents of everyone who was singing. Being busy meant that you had little time to keep playing with Clyde, but every time you caught his eye from across the room you either pulled a silly face making him laugh or (mostly during the slower sexier songs) you winked at him first. You found it so funny that he was so taken aback the first time that you winked back at him. It was like he didn't know other people could wink as well. 

You laughed out loud at his expression, when you saw he looked confused you looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching and you blew him a kiss. He used his hand to pretend to catch it, and he pretended to put it in his shirt pocket, making you laugh out loud again. 

You beamed at each other from across the room.

What was happening? 

You had no idea how your relationship with Clyde had gotten so bold and openly affectionate. 

What was the turning point? 

Was it the day loading the new Jukebox? 

Was it your first sing along to Carrie Underwood? 

Was it when you had sat on the bar holding onto Clyde as Earl sang his country heart out to LeAnn Rimes?

Playing these memories back In your head as you cleaned a table made your eyes glaze over with happy tears. You had some really wonderful memories in this place. Your tables had quietened down and you leaned against a bar stool to watch the latest kareoke singer. He was a little flat but bless he was trying. 

As you looked around at everyone making sure they were having a good time you caught the middle of a conversation happening behind you. Two fancily dressed women were clearly having a girls night out and chatting loudly, you watched them from the mirror across the way

“Do you think he'd let me take a selfie with just his toy hand?” said the blonde

“If you felt him up im sure he would “ the brunette replied with a snooty laugh.

Your blood was suddenly boiling. 

Clyde was on the other side of the bar you prayed he didn't over hear their horribly rude comments. 

Taking a measured breath in you tried to control yourself. You'd happily drag them outside by their poorly dyed hair, but as your strength was currently not at its full power you knew something physical would not be the best course of action. 

You looked around for Mellie, if she had heard those comments those two would already be bleeding, but you couldn't see her, hopefully she was catching some fresh air. 

They started chatting again  
“He's so big... bet you I can find out if he's all in proportion” Blondie loudly whispered

“But what if something else is missing?” brunette snorted

You snapped around seeing red

“If you are going to keep on being disrespectful about the owner of this bar i'm going to have you removed. So if I were you i'd drink up and leave a large tip and be on your way” you managed to say in a controlled yet threatening manner.

They looked you up and down, the brunette snorted again  
“Oh look Stacy the little waitress wants us to stop talking about her, what? Brother-uncle? Or husband-brother? I'm sure you get confused too” her sneer was almost snake-like.

About to take step forwards and pull her off her chair a warm arm rested on your shoulder stopping you and you looked up to see Earl and three of his mechanic buds standing behind you looking menacing

“You really should listen to the spitfire here, if your Merc outside just so happened to blow a tire on the way out of town you would probably need help from pretty much anyone in this bar, who you have not made the best impression on tonight, that would a real sticky situation to be in.” Earl chimed in so calm it started to settle you. 

The ladies looked genuinely terrified at the thought of his almost-threat.

“Let's go Diane, this place is a dump anyway” the blonde said, fear clear in her voice. They left a stingy $3 on the bar and left. You took a $20 out of your tip pocket and put it in the bar tip jar. 

“You really are something you know that” Earl laughed as you returned to thank him and the guys for being around. You smiled at his comment but could still feel yourself vibrating with anger and frustration. 

You excused yourself as you saw Clyde turn around and approach your little gathering. You felt hot tears fill your eyes as you thought about just how rude those women had been. 

You hated getting this angry because it always manifested itself in your eyes. You locked yourself in one of the bathroom stalls and had a quick silent cry. You had to get that anger out before you went back to work, you didn't want to snap at someone. 

As you dabbed your eyes with paper and calmed your breathing you left the cubicle to check out the damage to your make up in the mirror. 

Mascara smudges everywhere you went to work on clearing them up when you heard a knock on the door  
“Y/n? Are you ok?” it was Clyde, of course it was.

Still a brimming with a few more emotions than you were ok dealing with, you responded curtly  
“Not now Clyde, I need a second” you sniffled hoping he didnt hear 

“Look if they said anything about your singing you know they were wrong right?” bless that big mans heart, he thought they had been mean to you. 

“And for a matter of fact you have sung the best all night. Your the nicest person In the bar. And the prettiest” as he kept going you face lit up in to the kind of smile that graces the faces of children on the first christmas that they can understand that a magic man has brought them gifts for being good.

Clydes tone was almost panicked and you could tell that he had no idea how to navigate this situation.

“Your everyone's favourite waitress and you pull the best pints hand down” his last statement made you snort with a giggle you were trying to hide behind your hand. 

“Thats it i'm coming in” he said, it must have sounded like you were crying, the only tears now in your eyes were of joy. 

He opened to door to find you red faced and looking like you'd been sobbing.  
“Oh sweetheart please don't cry, they were just stupid townies, they know nothing of how amazing you are” he dropped to his knees to use his index finger to wipe away your tears. 

He had never called you Sweetheart before. 

It sounded wonderful coming from him. 

You grabbed hold of his hand and held your cheek to his palm, closing your eyes and smiling at the feel of him.

“Im ok Clyde, I just needed to compose myself a little” you said opening your eyes and lowering his hand slowly.

“I mean this in the nicest way but you don't like your ok right now” he said slowly.

“I was angry but i'm ok now, honestly, cross my heart. Since you started saying all those cute things i've mostly been giggling and these tears right here are good ones” you smiled sweetly at him.

“Oh.. ok” he said standing up, running his hand through his hair.

“Just please know, what ever they said about you isnt tr...” he started but you looked up to him

Quietly you said  
“It wasn't about me”.

He looked puzzled and then it hit him, sadness flashed across his eyes  
“What did they..” he began, but you took his hand and held it back to your cheek, closing your eyes again exhaling

“Dont make me say it, please..” you opened you eyes to implore him. 

He sighed and gently caressed your cheekbone with his thumb.

“Lets get back out there before Earl gives all my drinks away for free again” he said as he snaked his arm around your shoulders and headed to the door. You quickly rubbed your eyes to make sure your make up was presentable.

Back in the bar you squeezed his hand and let him drop his arm as you went back to your tables. 

Most were clear now but you spent a good 15 minuets cleaning and checking on the remaining customers. 

You saw Clyde and Earl in a serious looking chat at the bar. You turned around and moved to another table to wipe it down. 

Hearing the start of one of your favourite songs you turned to see Earl on the stage, mic in hand and Clyde right behind you, hand extended, asking you to dance.


	7. Chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter are  
> When you say nothing at all By Keith Whitely  
> I Just wanna love you by The Shires  
> and  
> Cowboy take me away By The Dixie Chicks
> 
> Dancing time!

Accepting Clyde's hand with a massive smile on your face was an automatic reaction. 

Throwing your apron on the bar you walked over to the newly created dancing area and into Clyde's arms. 

You placed your right hand on his shoulder, he held your left hand softly where you were still keeping it to support your side.  
Earl crooned like the best of them, 'When you say nothing at all' suited his voice beautifully and you sank into the slow dance, resting your head on Clyde's chest. The added height from your shoes did the perfect job of bridging the height gap between the two of you.

He lowered his head slightly and rested his cheek on your forehead.

You had no desire to do anything other than embrace Clyde and sway for the rest of the night, but as your time was limited to one song you made sure not to take it for granted. 

Your right hand could feel the strong shape of his muscular shoulder, your left was protectively encased in his, his thumb gently moving back and forth over the back of your hand in time with the music. 

From where your head was resting you could smell his aftershave, it was mingling deliciously with his own scent and you found it completely intoxicating. 

Your smile deepened as you could feel the reverberations of Clyde humming along to the song.

Sliding your right hand from the top of his shoulder down his chest, under his arm and then back up to his back you made Clyde giggle a little, your movement must have tickled. 

You were now In a half hug / half dance hold and oh so comfortable. 

You both swayed slowly, perfectly in time with the music and each other. 

Nuzzling your head a little into his warm chest you hoped Clyde could tell how happy you were right in this moment. Saying it out loud just couldn't do the feeling justice.

You were really happy as you noticed that this time his prosthetic hand was already lying snugly against your back, he had not had any hesitation in pulling you into him with it.

You realized that the song was coming to an end and you looked up at Clyde, his face serene. 

Using his metal hand he took your right hand and gently twirled you out for the end of the song. He bowed slightly, winking as his face was covered by his hair. You gave a small curtsy in response.

Before you could take your hand back he left a sweet kiss on your knuckles, which he brought to his lips with his prosthesis. 

All you could do was flutter your eyelashes and smile. 

The way the Clyde was using his metal hand with you was ground breaking in his attitude towards the thing, he normally used it only when he had no other option but right now he was using it in his tender contact with you. This was a new acceptance of the mechanical limb and all the history that went with it.

This man was going to be the death of you, you thought.

You both clapped Earl off the stage and thanked him for closing kareoke night.

Coming to your senses you looked around the bar. Only a couple of customers remaining, Mellie had taken up position behind the bar for your dance and she was looking at you and Clyde with a mesmerized expression on her face. 

She said her goodbyes just as the last customers left, she hugged you tight, squeezing a little to hard for your side, you huffed once as she pulled back to say

“I know what you told me yesterday but my lord I saw it right there. I saw it. Treat him right ok? I know he's going to look after you so well. I love you” she squeezed again but not hard. 

“If I get the chance to love him I promise i'll never stop” you whispered to her, watching Clyde from over her shoulder.

Closing up for the night went smoothly and you asked Clyde to fill up a bucket so you could mop the floor. 

It took you telling him 4 times that moving a mop around wasn't going to hurt you before he would believe you. 

You really didn't mind clearing things, it was therapeutic for you. And it was part of your routine, Clyde counted the till, the chef's finished closing the kitchen and listing what needed ordering for the next week and you put on some music and methodically mopped the floor of the bar. 

Choosing 'I just want to love you' by The Shires as your first song choice you began to steadily and precisely mop the floor.

The chairs and bar stools were already upturned on the cleaned counters. 

The door was locked and you enjoyed taking your time and putting care into your job. 

Swaying with the song you took pleasure in the melody and sweet lyrics. They encapsulated your mind during your dance with Clyde pretty well and it made you happy to hear.

Next you chose 'Cowboy take me away' by The Dixie Chicks. It was a little more folksy which you liked. Even though your last encounter with a real cowboy had been less than fun you just imagined Clyde on a horse and with the hat and boots. 

Dealing with the giggles at the thought was easier having a mop to hold on to as you laughed to yourself. 

The chefs broke you daydream as they called out their goodbyes and you waved at them as you called out a see you later.

Ringing the mop out for the last time you tilted your head and admired the perfectly symmetrical swirls you had left on the laminate flooring. 

To empty the bucket you wheeled it into the kitchen but knew you would never be able lift it while it was full without risking being completely covered in filthy water. So you left it by the sink for Clyde or who ever was next and able to do it. 

All your jobs were done so you walked to the office and knocked on the open door as you entered.

Clyde was sitting at the desk going through the kitchen order. He looked up at you and gave you a small smile as you approached, peering over his shoulder you laughed at the newest order form

“How on earth do we go through so many pickled eggs? I'll never understand it, they are so grim” grimacing as you spoke

He chuckled at your comment  
“The old guys just love them” he said, the smile clear in his voice.

You crossed the room and picked up your belongings, taking your travel mug and flower last.

“Thank you for this, its really sweet of you” your tone shy and grateful.

“Your very welcome, thank you for the coffee” his eyes were so bright you bet they could sparkle in the dark.

“And thank you for the dance. Tonight. I, um, I really love being your dance partner” you were almost timid in your tone. The butterflies in your stomach were making you so nervous under Clyde's gaze.

“I've never danced with anyone before last week. I really enjoyed tonight, thank you. Get home safe tonight, let me know when your in?” he smiled as he looked at you like you were the only thing in the universe.

Your mind was racing at his confession. 

“Of course, don't stay here too late, the chefs have gone already and I don't like the idea of you being here on your own. Good night Clyde” you blew a tiny kiss as you left, he caught it and placed it over his heart watching you walk out of the room. 

You practically floated to your car.

You put your travel mug in the cup holder in your car and smiled every time you caught sight of the flower in it. The drive home was easy and you kept thinking about the fact that you were Clyde's first ever slow dance. 

Once you arrived home you settled quickly and text Clyde

Home safe and sound, I hope your home or at least on the way. X

You decided just to go straight to bed, and as you were so hot from the day you decided against pyjamas. 

Standing naked in front of your mirror you checked out your side in the mirror to find it was still a deep aubergine with a hideous mix of orange and green shade. You could just about see an L shape where you hit the corner of the table so hard. You checked your phone still no message from Clyde. 

Frowning in worry you hoped he was driving or that maybe his phone died before he got to see your message. You sent him another text

Please let me know your ok? x

With the message you sent a selfie with a sad pouty face, making sure not to show too much skin but it was still a little sexy, there was no denying it. Your shoulders were in view and it was clear you were not wearing a top, your hair was draped over your shoulder and there was just a hint of the swell of your cleavage. In the background your bed was in the shot, the empty double had simple white sheets pulled back on it and it looked like you were about to climb in. 

Who ever said you couldn't be subtle?

You considered texting him once more before you were lying down but you didn't want to seem overbearing. You also considered calling Mellie, but you didn't.

Settling down into bed with just a thin sheet you fell asleep eventually.

Your dreams were filled with deep brown eyes gazing at you hungrily, coal black hair disheveled falling onto your face, rolled bed sheets and hot kisses. 

When you woke up your heart was hammering in your chest.

Checking the time you groaned seeing that it was only 5am. You had only been asleep for about 3 hours.

Sitting up a little you untangled your legs from the bed sheets, wincing as your side flared in pain. As bad as it was you could definitely tell it was not as bad as it had been the previous day. 

A flashing light caught your attention and you picked up your phone, you had three texts from Clyde.  
The first one read

Home now, but much later than planned, sorry to make you worry. Wont you get cold sleeping like that? Hope you sleep well x

The second was a photo of the clear nights sky, you recognized the area as the woodlands around Clyde's home. It was beautiful, the stars were really clear and the bright moon shone in an iconic crescent, the silhouette of the tree line framed the shot. You immediately saved it to your phone.

The text that followed read 

It made me think of you x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Sorry this ones a bit shorter than the others but im a bit burnt out from this week but kinda impressed with myself for getting 7 chapters out back to back!
> 
> Im going to have a break from posting over the weekend so i can get a couple chapters ahead for next week.
> 
> Thank you to the lovelies Nina, Kayla and Anna for the continued kind words. More fluff is coming and maybe even something a little hotter and heavier.
> 
> Have a great weekend x


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning thoughts and a real good chat with Clyde.

The thoughts running riot around your mind kept you up. 

As the sun was rising you went outside for some fresh air and took a photo in your garden, the colours of the sky mixing between vibrant blues and vivid oranges to soft pinks and pale yellows. The oak tree in your garden made an excellent focal point that gave great contrast to the colours in the sky.

Wrapped in your bathrobe you took a deep breathe in.

Then and there you decided that today was going to be the day that you told Clyde how you felt about him. The last thing you wanted to do was scare him off, sure you had been flirting and dancing, but you still could not be sure if he was feeling the same way.  
He was so quiet and reserved most of the time. 

He might just have a crush. 

He might just be being playful with you. 

There had been so many moments In the last few weeks that made you think there was the possibility he may feel more, you would be so crushed if he didn't love you back, but it was still a big possibility that it was true. 

But you just wanted to tell him so that it was out in the world and he could think or act on it as he needed to. Saying it would relieve some of the pressure that built in your chest every time you saw him. 

Letting the morning light shine on you, you took a couple of selfies in the blissfully quiet morning glow. 

You looked serene, calm and more like yourself than you'd seen in any photo in the last few months. No make up, bath robe sitting wide on your shoulders, hair fluffy from sleep and sleepy eyes to match. It was important for you to keep good memories around you, and the way you were feeling right now was something you knew you would find peaceful to look back on.

As you contemplated sending one to Clyde you disregarded the thought when you re read your texts. If he had fallen asleep in the hour after he got home he was currently in his third hour of sleeping, best to let him get his rest. 

You didn't have to be at work till 1 o'clock today so slowly you took yourself back to bed. Lying down still in your bathrobe you scrolled through your phone for a little while until your eyelids got heavy.

Waking up some time later your hair was unceremoniously sticking out all over the place, you'd dribbled on your pillow and your bathrobe had ridden up to your waist. 

So classy.

Checking the time it was 11am. A solid 4 hours more sleep for you. 

After jumping in the shower you had a little stretch as were pleasantly surprised to find your left arm had a better reach today. 

Maybe giving it another couple of easy days it might be alright at the weekend. Not that you had anything planned yet.  
Driving to see your Grandma in the next couple of weeks was on the cards but she had a few fun trips planned with her retirement community and you wanted her to have all the fun, so you were waiting for her to tell you when was good. You also wanted to drive to her when you were healed, the drive would be a test for your side and her hugs were famous rib crushers.

It was another glorious day outside, the temperatures bound to be high once more. After a hearty breakfast you changed into the lightest t-shirt and shorts that were work appropriate. Even with the air conditioner the bar could still get very warm if there were enough people there. 

Driving to work you tried to figure out a way to talk to Clyde about your feelings but every single scenario you came up with made you cringe. 

They all sounded like you were trying to recreate a rom-com. Nothing sounded authentic or really you. 

Nothing sounded like the truth. 

You were going to have to wing it. Just jump in and hope for he best. Though you did figure out it would probably be best done at the end of the day, otherwise it could be pretty awkward if things turned out how you imagined they would, with Clyde saying he cares but more like a brother. 

Just the thought of it was making you gloomy.

When you walked into the bar all the goodness you had felt in the morning had already been burnt off by the unsolicited thoughts of rejection that were currently clouding your mind. 

You heard the chefs in the kitchen as you began to set up. The bar didn't open till 3 on Tuesdays so you sat in your favourite booth and made cutlery bundles. You still hadn't seen Clyde but it was banking day and that normally took some time in such a small town with one bank. 

The music on the jukebox helped lift your mood and the chef even brought you out a donut which was a sweet gesture, literally, it was delicious. 

When Clyde did arrive you were struggling with moving the cutlery bundles back to the kitchen. He swooped to your side and guided the heavy tray to its home in the kitchen doorway. 

“Hey there” you said breathlessly.

“Hi, hows your morning been?” this was always his first question to you - even if you met in the evening.

“It started really early but yeah, it was nice, how about you? Late night huh?” as you'd never spoken about your text conversations you didn't want to make him feel weird about anything, context was pretty impossible over a text. You both started walking back towards the bar.

“Yeah the order I did wasn't processing and it took so long, I fell asleep in the office. Got a crick in my neck and everything” he rubbed his neck as he said it. 

You softly shook your head as you smiled,

“Have a good stretch and make sure to get some good sleep tonight” you offered.

“Well I was a bit cold, weren't you?” his eyebrows raising slightly as he watched your face for a reaction. Smirking at his boldness you ran your hands through your hair, sweeping it to the same side from the selfie you sent and remarked as casually as you could

“Well you know, cotton sheets can only keep you so warm...” you let the sentence hang in the air. There was definitely a spark between you, it was undeniable as you saw the emotions flash behind his eyes.

Taking the biggest chance of your life so far you took a deep breath and decided now was the moment. It had to be.

“Clyde, can we have a little chat? Maybe in the office?” his eyes went from mysterious to scared in under a second.

“Nothing bad! I just don't want the others barging in you know?” he nodded silently as you both headed to the office.

When you were both inside you closed the door and jumped when you turned around to find Clyde was standing right behind you.

You began before you second guessed yourself

“Clyde, for a while now i've had these feelings for you, and in the past month they've been getting stronger, like I cant think or breathe strong, its all been so crazy that I just wanted to say it out loud, i'm not expecting anything back from you I just have to tell you ...” he interrupted you for the first time in your life, his hand resting on your shoulder

“I feel it too.”

“What?.... You, you feel it too?....... You know how I feel? ” your eyes were shining in shock

“Yes, I do, and I feel the same for you, but I don't want anyone thinking im taking advantage of you as your boss or because im older than you. I want to do this” he pointed between the two of you  
“properly. I want to court you, to earn everything that you already give me and more. I hope that isn't a disappointment” his eyes conveying his honesty and worry as he spoke. 

You couldn't feel your face. 

Or hands.

You weren't entirely sure if you were breathing. 

You took a gulp of air as you just stared at his face. 

You placed your hand on his. 

“Shall we take this nice and slow, like our dances? Maybe lay off anything when we are here or with Mellie and Jimmy around, you know how those two will be” he laughed as you said that  
“But maybe we could keep up being a little bolder with each other over our texts? And then maybe go on a date or two? Just let it happen nice and easy?” you asked, not blinking back the tears of happiness that were threatening to spill out of your eyes.

Clyde nodded with enthusiasm  
“Yes, please, that sounds perfect” he said as he pulled you into a hug

You laughed pulling away slightly,

“Maybe we should set a few ground rules aswell?” smiling at the glowing man before you,

“No winking at me when i'm with customers it makes me forget their orders, no whispering low in my ear if other people get see what that does to me and I am not giving up our dances, nope, when Earl sings at the end of a Monday night I get to dance with you ok? Any thing you'd like to add?” he was chuckling steadily louder at your rules.

“Yes I do, no molesting the mic stand when you sing - that was cruel, no wearing that red lipstick in the bar – I cant concentrate on anything when you wear that and you cant call me Sir unless there isn't anyone else in the room with us” he purred at you.

You held out your hand to shake on your rules, as you did you looked up and couldn't resist it  
“Yes sir” slipped from your mouth. 

Clyde took a deep breathe and before you knew what was happening his mouth was on yours, a quick delicious kiss, he lingered on your bottom lip and then pulled back gently  
“From now on, we go slow” he breathed at you. 

In that moment you could have agreed to do anything he asked happily. 

“As you wish”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me over the weekend. I am loving writing this. Ive got some good things coming, but does anyone have any thing they'd like to see?  
> Some drama?  
> More fluff (already going to happen but hey, i can always add more)  
> Dare i say angst (it will be short lived, i cant do that to Clyde)  
> And yes some sexy stuff will occur, but this is a slow burn people, im ganna make you wait for those goodies.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thank yooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day at work, a day off and plenty of fun texting times with Clyde.

After your heaven sent moment in the office with Clyde you were on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

All of your customers seemed so lovely you were overly generous with onion rings, every single song on the jukebox made you bounce with each step and at any moment when you looked at Clyde he was already gazing at you with the sweetest look of affection on his face.

The day passed in a haze of happy customers and perfectly completed tasks. 

Knowing that Clyde had feelings for you too made all your previous worries vanish into the ether. Watching his interactions with people in the day you also noticed that he was happier too, laughing more, making more jokes with Earl and dropping two cherries into the lemonade he made you when you seemed to need it.

As the day came to an end you ended up back in the office with Clyde, just like the night before. This time however, instead of blowing him a kiss as you left, you gave him the softest peck on the lips you had the self control to do.

“Goodnight, don't go falling asleep here again, look after that neck” you smirked as you took a few steps backwards towards the door.

“Make sure you let me know when your home, and don't freeze over night ya hear” he replied watching you in wonderment.

Giggling like a child, an idea popped into your head  
“How about I let you help me pick what keeps me warm? Keep your phone close. See you tomorrow” leaving him looking perplexed as you walked out. 

Your devilish idea was making you blush on your drive home, you'd take a few pics of your pjs and let him pick which ones you would wear. And then you might send him a little sexy pic with it. You were not in the place in your relationship (if you could call it that yet) to be sending him a full on nude pic but you could get creative, you could be artsy. 

Rushing into your house you threw your bag on the floor and opened your pyjama drawer to find three of your favourite cute sets. Two being very similar cami top and cute short combos with different patterns on, the third being a silky red wine coloured play suit with intricate lace edging around the low neckline and on the hem of the short shorts.

You laid them all out together on your bed so that they all looked cute. None of them remotely warming however. Turning on your lamp to get the nicest light for your picture you took a couple on different angles just to be sure they all looked as good as they could.

For your sexier option you decided to be fairly modest. Applying the red lipstick Clyde had mentioned before, you took off your top, pulled your hair to rest over your shoulder and bit your lip seductively. The shot wasn't a full one, you took it closer so that your eyes were at the very top of the photo and at the bottom your other arm was covering your bust so that the there were no nip slips but the swell of your breasts looked a little more impressive as your arm pushed them up for affect. 

Deciding that tonight you felt like actually wearing something to bed you picked out a super comfy oversized t-shirt and some sleep shorts. Sitting on your bed you chose the best of the photos and text Clyde

Home. Here are my options for what to wear to keep me warm tonight. I'll put on what ever you choose x  
Adding the picture to the message you hit send, rolling your lower lip between your fingers as you waited for a reply.

Are you sure those will keep you warm enough? And how will I know if you actually wear what I decide on? Tease x

You chuckled, he thinks this is teasing? Ha, oh Mr your in for a treat tonight you thought.

Giddy with laughter you threw a pillow off your bed at Clyde's cheeky reply, he was asking for proof, if he chose option four you were not quite sure what you would do. Thumbs typing out a fast reply

It's so sweet of you to be so concerned about my welfare in bed, there is one more option though. What about just this? X  
The sexy selfie sent a second after the message. 

Staring at your phone screen you didn't blink as you waited for his reply.

Imagining his face as he looked over your photo made you blush. 

What would he think? You wondered if he would keep the photo. Mind now racing with very adult ideas of what he might do with the photo if he kept it, you were momentarily looking away when his reply came in. Eyes honing back in to your screen when your phone rumbled with its notification.

In one way this is an easy decision. But you are making it hard for me. 

You screamed out as you read the double meaning, clapping your hand over your mouth. Eating Cheetos in the bath used to be your favourite thing to do ever. Now it seemed turning Clyde on and having him admit it was definitely better. By miles. You took a breath before you finished reading his reply.

I'm choosing number three. But i'm going to need proof x

Such a gentleman, you said out loud as you shimmied off your bed picking up your playsuit. As your side was feeling better after another quiet day you stepped out of your shorts and top and in into the silky garment. Sliding it up over your body you imagined Clyde's eyes if he were to see you in it. His eyes dark, cheeks flustered and breath heavy with lust. 

Over you. 

Your body reacted at just the thought of his face, lord knows how you'd react seeing him in person like this.   
The cool material skimmed your figure in all the right places. The chills all over your skin caused your nipples to harden and they were now prominently peaked beneath the faux silk. 

He was going to loose his mind when he saw this.

Standing in front of your bed you used the long mirror on your wardrobe to get the perfect shot. You just stood straight without pulling any silly poses, your left hand resting on you hip and your head cocked slightly to one side, a devilish grin on your face. You were still wearing the lipstick. The neckline of the play suit was sitting just at the top of your sternum and the shorts only graced the top 3 inches of your thighs. There was a lot of skin on show but you considered the pic to be fairly modest. No butt pops, no bending over for affect. Not yet at least.

Tapping out the comment to go with your photo, your mind was pondering what else to put, then it hit you.

Proof as requested. But what about you? What does Clyde Logan Logan wear too keep warm in bed? x

Send.

The bed was cool as you hopped in so you pulled up the covers. 

Even though it was late you were nowhere near sleepy or tired.

All you could think about was how Clyde would react to your picture. You wanted so bad to see his face, to watch the end of his mustache twitch with excitement and see his chest redden as his body couldn't deny his attraction. 

He didn't keep you waiting long. 

Sweet Lord woman. Tonight the only thing i'll need keeping me warm are my thoughts of you looking at me like that. That might even keep me too warm. Unless you need a home visit for personal verification. That could be arranged. X

You damn near dropped your phone. Cackling over his comments you replied quickly.

Oh my dear Clyde, I think that's only allowed until after date number three at least. And well, i'm sitting here all sad and alone as we've not even had date number one yet. Slowly slowly you catch this monkey. Don't go over heating now. Goodnight my sweet Clyde x 

Why could you never think to say anything like this in person? When it came to flirting in real life you were all over the place, blushing so hard it could distract you or tripping over your words as the butterflies in your stomach seem to swarm up to your brain and move the words around.

Once more your phone flashed at you. 

Sleep tight y/n. Once I get my head back on straight i'll find the perfect first date for us. I promise not to keep you waiting too long. It's only been a day and you're already making me deliriously happy, I plan on returning the favour as soon as I can. X

By the time you had fallen asleep you had committed that last message to your memory.

The next couple of days passed in a wonderful blur of hot weather, kind customers, stolen sweet kisses from Clyde at the end of each day and plenty more flirty texts late in the evenings.

On your day off you spent a lot of time deep cleaning your kitchen, sorting out your post and testing how much you could move your side now. Relief flooded you as you finally managed to roll your shoulder completely back, arm elevated over your head and side stretched with only the dullest of ache right in the middle of the bruise. None of the colours had really made any changes aside from the edges turning more yellow, but you had always taken ages to get rid of bruises. It was really nice to be able to stretch your back properly. 

You made yourself a nice Caesar salad for dinner, adding more anchovies than you probably should have but you loved them and no one could stop you. 

After dinner you spent two hours on the phone to your Grandma, she was thrilled to tell you all about the little holiday her retirement community was going on soon, it was when you were hoping to see her, but you could always go when she was back, you actually looked forward to listening to her telling you all about her travels. She signed off remarking how happy you sounded and asking if anything exciting had been happening, you didn't want to jinx anything so you said your friends had been really awesome recently, you could hear the smile in her voice when she said I love you and goodnight. 

That little old lady was one of the best people on the planet and you would never be convinced otherwise. You always remember the relationship she had with your Grandfather, he was real true gentleman, but his PTSD from the war meant that on occasion she had to calm him down and bring him back to the real reality rather than the one manifested in his mind. He never hurt anyone, he never posed any kind of threat, he just zoned completely out and became almost a shell, nothing grounding him to his whereabouts.   
You'd seen her bring him out of it couple of time, she'd place her hand over his heart and his hand over hers and she'd sing their favourite song until his eyes fell out of the trance his poor hurt brain had put him under. Their love had never died, even after he did. 

Then there was the fact that she had taken in you and your mother after each of your mothers doomed marriages, she had let you stay with her for the first year of college before she had moved to her retirement home and she let you keep her house when she went. You felt incredibly lucky to have her in your life. 

Already feeling happy and content with life you jumped when you saw your phone ringing, Mellie on the other end. She was squealing with happiness - after one of her new clients had been so happy with her new hair she had sent Mellie a new BBQ from her husbands outdoors store, and as the weather was so very nice this week on Sunday she was having everyone over to enjoy her gift.  
Jimmy even had Sadie for a long weekend so you got to see his little Munchkin again. 

The timing was perfect, every first Sunday of the month Clyde closed the bar, and this coming Sunday just so happened to be the first in the new month. Mellie went into full party planning mode and told you all about the small paddling pool she was getting for Sadie, her friends at the Grocery Castle got her a good deal on the food and now everyone was invited she just couldn't contain her happiness about it. She told you to wear a bikini and bring something to drink and to be there at midday so you all had plenty of time to have fun.

After she clicked off the call, needing a moment to take a breath you imagined, you started looking through your swimwear.

A whole day to spend in the sun with Clyde was going to be lovely, but you had agreed to keep things cool when you were around his siblings, so you would have to behave. 

That said you could still give him something to look at. 

The only issue was your still massive purple bruise being on the underside of your rib cage. You didn't want to wear a bathing suit, and you supposed the sun might help it heal. You decided on your shortest pair of denim cut off jeans, black flip flops but were unsure of your bikini colour. An idea struck.

As the night came to a close you and Clyde began your normal flirtatiousness over texts you, after a while you blankly asked him

What's your favourite colour? x

His reply was instant  
Depends on what colour your wearing x

You giggled at the sweet message, your smile never ending

Okay, red or blue? X

Again he text right back

What's this for? X

Just pick a colour, you'll find out at the BBQ x

Red then. Especially if it matches that lipstick of yours x

God he was smooth! What you'd do to hear these words come out of his beautifully formed mouth.

Perfect. I cant wait to spend a day in the sun with you. Good night Clyde x

I'm counting down the hours. See you at Mellies. Sleep tight x

Now you could pick out your red bikini top. 

Unfortunately your bruise would be extremely obvious, but as Sylvia would be there you could get her to give you the all ok infront of Clyde.

It might help. 

But you could already imagine how he was going to react when he saw the injury. There was no point trying to hide it with make up as you'd need sun cream on and it would never stay put. 

Oh well, you thought as you drifted to sleep, if he just happens to come over all protective and even sweeter than normal, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBQ party next chapter!   
> Thanks for all the kind words ive been getting for this story!!! Im currently three chapters ahead with no end in sight so i hope you enjoy whats to come!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQ time!  
> A full day of sun and Clyde and fun!
> 
> Listen to fun summer tunes for this one!
> 
> Enjoy x

As the weather report had said the sun was shining high and hot very early on Sunday. 

Waking up already with a sheen of sweat covering you, you walked straight to the bathroom and showered. It was already 10am, you covered yourself in sun cream and then got dressed. Twisting your hair up to keep it off your neck also meant that later in the evening if you took it down you would have some lovely soft curls to swish around. 

Tying up your bikini top you assessed just how bad your bruised side looked. Yeah, it was grim. At least you couldn't see the scratched nail marks anymore, they annoyed you the most. 

You threw on a loose top and packed up more sun lotion, sun glasses, and a bottle of whiskey and two bottles of lemonade. You still had a little while before you needed to leave so you decided to give Clyde a sweet morning message

Good morning Mr, I hope you slept well. Cant wait to see you soon. I hope you like the smell of sun cream, i'm covered. Also, when you see the bruise, please don't freak out, I am ok. I missed you. X

You decided to head to Mellie's anyway, there was always something you could help her with. Clyde text back just as you put the keys in to your car.

If you've had to mention it its probably pretty bad. But I promise not to make you feel self conscious about it. The rest of your beauty will keep me distracted i'm sure. I missed you too. See you soon x

Sighing you put your phone in your handbag without reply, he knows all about having something that people stare at, of course he wasn't going to make you feel uncomfortable. You owed him a good hug and would find a way to embrace him without the others gawking.

Driving for 20 minuets and enjoying the breeze that your speed gave, it helped to cool you down. By the time you got to Mellie's the backs of your knees had started sweating and you were glad to get out the car, thank god you didn't have leather seats, you'd have been sliding all over the place.

You didn't bother knocking as you entered Mellie's garden through the gate, she always told you to come in that way. 

Her garden was a lovely place to spend the day. A large rectangle of well maintained turf with a border of large spiky aloe plants, it had enough space for the BBQ, a family sized garden table set, a couple of lawn chairs surrounding a bright green paddling pool and a shaded deck area by the kitchen door. 

Mellie was setting the parasol up in the middle of the table when you walked in.

“Hey girl, need a hand with that?” you called as you jogged over. She turned to see you and gave you a wide grin.

“Yay your here!” she took your bag of drinks, set it down and hugged you.

“We are going to have so much fun today!” she said excitedly.

Being the first to arrive meant you got some nice time to help sort out what arrangements Mellie had left to do, only small jobs but having two of you to complete them meant that by the time the others arrived you were both relaxing on sun loungers, drinks in hand. 

Mellie had gawped again when you took your t-shirt off but she could see a slight difference and she was really pleased to hear that your pain had subsided.

When the gate opened your left arm instinctively went to hide the mark but your hand wasn't big enough to cover it all up, Clyde's probably was you thought.

You hugged Sylvia and Sadie as they came in first. Sadie was so excited about the pool she got straight in it without taking off all her other clothes, making you all laugh. Sylvia pulled you to the side as Jimmy and Clyde brought in bags of ice and food heading straight into the kitchen, not seeing you yet.

“That is some bruise you got there sweetie! Jimmy told me what happened. Have you had it checked out?” she asked kindly.

“I must admit I haven’t, but its getting better! If you want to give it a look over I wont say no though, it'll put the others minds to rest at least” you chuckled. 

“Sure, lets have a look then” she asked you to bend slightly to the other side and raise your arm so that your side was taught, it looked like you were doing a stretch from an exercise tape from the 80's.

As you did as she asked she carefully inspected your ribs and muscles, she was gentle and thorough, and of course it was at this time that the boys came out both looking a little confused.

Jimmy piped up first  
“What are you doing over there, woah y/n that is nasty!” his eyes scrutinizing your side as he shook his head  
“Ouch” he finished with when Clyde thumped him on the shoulder.

Sylvia was happy to say that your rib was not broken for sure the the extreme bruising meant that the bone was likely bruised as well, which was part of the reason that the bruise was so intense. 

You thanked her and tried not to let Jimmy's comments get to you.

Clyde was wearing a light blue t-shirt and navy shorts, no prosthetic, his hair fluffy as ever and the look on his face told you that he had also seen your side, he was trying real hard not to look at it as he walked over to you. As the others were busy with Sadie you walked to meet him.

“Go on, take a good look at it, have a little freak out, but after that not a word you hear” you said moving your arm out the way so that the entire bruise was on show (well apart from the bit under your bikini). 

His lips set into a straight line as he bent down slightly to really look. 

His hand started to trace the edges of the large blemish, and although the bruise was still a bit tender you felt no pain, if anything it was starting to turn you on feeling his strong fingers caressing you so softly. Stifling a moan you placed your hand on his arm, his eyes flashing up to meet yours

“I'm so sorry, does it still hurt” his voice full of worry

“No, your not hurting me” you gave him a knowing look. 

He stood back up as a smirk graced his lips. 

“Im still so sorry that it happened y/n, I cant believe how bad that is, its such a large bruise, I wish I could have...”

Stopping him before he could spiral you interjected  
“Your allotted freak out time is over and now you are never allowed to mention it again ok, now we get to have a fun day yeah?” eyes pleading. 

He nodded in agreement and smiled. You grabbed his hand and gave it a soft pull  
“Come on, lets go have fun”

“The red really suits you by the way” he whispered as you walked, you just grinned as you joined the others.

 

You had the best day. 

A constant stream of great summer tunes was playing over Mellie's sound system and into the garden, scoring your day perfectly. 

Sadie was a delight to be around, watching her interact with Clyde melted your heart every few minutes. She was so full of life and Clyde was such a doting Uncle you could hardly take your eyes off him. 

They splashed in the paddling pool and more than once Sadie begged to sit on his shoulders so she could pretend to see into space. Play shouting up to her you asked her questions about aliens and planets that made her giggle till she was pink in the face, and Clyde shook with laughter in equal measure. 

Mellie and Sylvia took over with the BBQ food and by the time it was all served you were all a shade of pink from your time in the sun, so sitting in the shade to eat was a joy.

The discussions over dinner ranged from Sadie's pageant wins, Sylvia's up coming road trip, anecdotes from Jimmy's new job, you and Clyde telling them all about the kareoke night and Mellie running inside suddenly.

“Ive got something for you” she said before she dashed into the house.

You were confused until your phone dinged, it was a picture message from Mellie.

Your breath hitched, your hand shot to your chest and your face became soft with emotion.

Mellie had taken a photo of your last dance with Clyde. The two of you were the only things in focus in the shot. The neon lights behind you blurring to be a romantic backdrop.

You were completely enveloped in each other, both had your eyes shut and soft smiles on your faces. His prosthesis was wrapped gently around your waist and the way your body fit into his made it look like you were a physical part of him. 

You saved it to your phone immediately (Hello new lock screen) and turned to see Mellie walking back to the table. You mouthed Thank you to her, she just nodded at you. 

Clyde's eyes were on you, so you sent him the picture too. 

When he looked at his phone the expression on his face changed from confusion to real happiness. He looked back at you and all you could do was smile. Mellie saw all of this and smugly sipped her drink.

After enjoying your meal you all started playing card games but you decided to play with Sadie as it was still so hot you took off your shorts and sat in your bikini in the pool with her.

“Y/n whats wrong with your side?” the little one asked innocently, pointing at your bruise.

“I fell over and landed on a really hard rock sweet thing” you replied as you filled up the small water pistol floating in front of you, sparing her the rather unpleasant truth. 

Jimmy's head turned at his daughters question and Clyde's followed.

“Oh no, does it hurt? Can I help you do anything to make it better?” her large eyes scanning your face.

“That is a very very lovely thing to ask Sweetpea, it did hurt, a lot, so much your Uncle ran over to me and took really good care of me. But it doesn't hurt anymore. Even Sylvia had a look for me and its healing nicely now. It just looks ugly, if it bothers you I can put my t-shirt back on” you didn't want the sweet girl to feel weird about anything during this lovely day.

“No, I don't think its ugly, i'm just glad your not hurt” you lent over and kissed her on the top of the head 

“Never change Sadie, never change” you said sweetly, really meaning it. 

Noticing the top of her head was really hot you added  
“Did you bring a hat with you Sadie? It might be time to put it on if you have one, the suns real high and I don't want your clever head to burn”.

“I got one in my bag, i'll go get it” she stood up and jogged into the house, sprinkling her path with water.

“Theres ma good girl” Jimmy called after her, he smiled at you kindly and you squirted him with your water pistol.

“Oh no you did not” he got up and grabbed another water pistol from the little pool. 

You got up quickly and started running away from him, two water pistols in your hands. As you ran you threw one of your water pistols at Clyde and yelled

“Help me!” as Jimmy came after you.

Clyde got up and started getting Jimmy from another angle, laughing deeply as his brother was quickly soaked.

As soon as Sadie returned with her hat on she squealed and started running around the rest of you.

Soon you and Clyde were circling Jimmy and soaking him. He picked up Sadie, who was cackling with laughter, and started using her as a shield. 

Sylvia and Mellie were watching from the side lines laughing at all of you, and taking photos on their phones. 

The four of you were starting to run out of water so you made a bold move and ran back to the pool, Clyde covering you, you dipping your water pistol to fill it as fast as you can. Jimmy turned and ran around Clyde, he started getting you in the head with his water gun and was laughing  
“Victory will be mine” as Clyde shook his now empty water pistol. 

You saw him and shouted  
“Catch!” you threw your newly refilled one to him and he threw his empty one at you, you just about caught his, stretching a little too much and catching your side slightly, but Clyde expertly caught yours and started getting Jimmy in the back of the neck again. 

While you refilled yours you also picked up another water pistol that was floating around and took it with you back to Clyde's side. Sadie was squealing as she was getting caught in the watery crossfire. 

After running around like idiots for a few more minuets you all ran out of water again and called a peaceful ceasefire, agreeing that in the end Sadie was the winner as you stood around dripping and laughing.

Mellie came out with towels for all of you, as you dripped in the late afternoon sun. As you watched Jimmy come up behind Sadie and wrap her up in a towel based hug you felt a large pair of arms do the same to you. 

Twisting your head you quickly kissed Clyde's cheek and held his arms in place for just a moment. He nuzzled the side of your head softly with his nose and kissed the side of your cheekbone quickly, his wet hair tickling your face. You turned around still wrapped in his arms and placed your palms on his chest, looking up at his wet, happy face.

“Thank you for being my team mate, I think we actually won” you whispered intimately.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips.  
“Yeah, we work pretty well together huh” his voice low and sultry.

Before you could reply Sylvia yelled out  
“Anyone want an ice cream?” and immediately you heard Sadie yelling  
“me me me” and you knew your little moment was over. 

Quickly placing a kiss on the tip of Clyde's noes you turned around to go grab an ice cream, Sylvia giving you a sweet look, clearly having seen your moment.

As the towel clad group sat around the table laughing and chatting you felt more relaxed than you had in months. 

Sitting next to Clyde, you managed to lean on him comfortable as the conversation Jimmy and Mellie were having had everyone's focus. 

Clyde subtly slid his left arm around your back, gently supporting you and pulling you closer. You leaned your head back to rest next to his. 

Everything felt so right.

As the evening went on little Sadie became tired.

“Can I watch a movie?” she yawned.

“Of course sweetie what do you want to watch?” Mellie asked her sleepy niece.

“Have you got Finding Nemo?” she asked quietly.

“You know I do, come on” Mellie said, taking Sadie's hand.

“Y/n will you watch it with me?” Sadie asked you, breaking you out of your incredibly comfortable daze. Sitting up you pulled your towel closer around yourself.

“Of course sweetpea, i'll be right in” she smiled at your acceptance. 

You stood up and stretched, seeing that Sylvia and Jimmy were in their own little moment you turned your back to them and looked down at Clyde. You rested your forehead on his for a second. He shifted his head quickly, taking advantage of the blocked view, put his thumb on your chin and gifted you a sweet kiss. Your hand rested on his cheek as you kissed back. Pulling back slowly you couldn't stop smiling.

“Im heading in, you know where i'll be.” you whisper before you head into Mellie's house.

In her living room you put your t-shirt and shorts back on and settled on the sofa with Sadie. 

The L shaped sofa was spacious and really comfy, Sadie bundled up in the corner on your left letting you recline on the longer part of the sofa. As you watched the movie Sadie's questions about the fish slowly got quieter and further apart, looking over you saw her sleeping soundly. 

You were also very tired, being in the sun all day had really taken it out of you. Intending on just resting your eyes for a moment, you curled up against a large cushion and closed your eyes.

A movement suddenly stirred you and you opened your eyes to see Clyde sitting next to you, draping a blanket over your exposed legs, he'd put his prosthetic on since you'd been gone. As he smiled at your sleepy form you just cuddled up to his arm, hugging it and leaning over to be draped on his left side. The movie was still playing so you knew not much time had passed. His right arm comes to hold you close while he rests his head on yours. You fall back to sleep quickly surrounded by his warmth.

When you wake up again the end credits are playing, the song 'Somewhere beyond the sea' is playing and you raise your head to see Clyde just watching you.

“Hey there sleeping beauty” his voice quiet and calm.

“Hmm smooth line Mr, god your so warm” you say as you cuddle in closer to him.

“I think the others are going to be leaving soon, Jimmy has to drive Sadie back to Lynchburg tomorrow. Shall we go give them less to talk about” his point was a good one and you laughed at his joke.

“Hmm ok, just one second” you said as you squeezed Clyde really tight for a moment, enjoying his solid mass in your arms.

“Okay, we can move now” you say as you disengage from him.

You look to see Sadie completely out for the count. As you stand you listen to the song still playing over the end credits of the movie, Clyde wraps his arms around you from behind and sways with you gently to the music.

“I love this song” you say, leaning your head up to be cheek to cheek with him.  
“Its a great song” he agrees with you, swaying you in his warm embrace.

You chuckle and twirl around to face him.  
“Do you think Earl takes requests” you say as you bring your arms up to circle his neck.

“He did last week” he quips.

You pull back in surprise

“What?” you ask.

“I asked him to sing that song, remember the sign up sheet? He had a different song planned but I said he could drink free for a week if he sang that one” 

You were confused

“Why did you do that?”

His smile deepened  
“Because for the past few months it was always the song you played first on the jukebox when you got into the bar and you look so happy when its playing”.

“Oh Clyde” you pull him into a strong hug.

As you are embracing you hear Sadie start to stir, sad to leave his arms you peck a kiss to Clyde's lips and his eyes shine at you.

The sky had gone dark and the party was well and truly over. After helping the others clear up and giving Mellie a hand with putting the food away you collect your things before saying your goodbyes.

“I have had such a wonderful day Mellie, thank you so much” you hug her tight and she hugs back.

“You are so welcome sweetie, its been a great day” she looks sun kissed and sleepy, everyone does. 

After hugging and saying goodnight to Jimmy, Sylvia and Sadie you wave as they drive off. 

Clyde said bye to his sister and you both walk out to your cars. 

Alone in the night air you cant help yourself but to pull yourself into the warm embrace Clyde offers you. Before you could stop yourself you were making out like teenagers against your car. Your hands tangling in his hair, his huge frame pressing up against you and your breathes becoming ragged. The kisses are eager and heavy, all clashing teeth, lip biting and grunt inducing tongue movements.

Hating yourself as you pull back from the warmth of Clyde you rest your hands on his chest. 

“I thought we were going to go slow?” you whispered breathlessly.

“I cant help it” he says, swooping in for another passionate kiss, if anything your hands and lips more eager than his. His large hand roaming down your side delicately, as his hand skims the underside of your t-shirt you pull back again.

“Don't start something we cant finish tonight” you whispered resting your head back on your car as he kissed and nibbled your neck, his mustache tickling you skin.

“Your right” he says pained, resting his arms either side of you. Scanning his face you take in the heated colour of his cheeks, the blown out pupils in his eyes and the now plumped up lips from your kisses.

“I have an idea” you say, looking into his eyes.

“No more kisses till you take me on a date” your eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Thats just mean” he chuckles at you  
“But ok, you and me, Tuesday at 6pm, i'll pick you up” his face positively glowing. 

“I cant wait! I'll dress real pretty for you” you say holding his face in your hands, planting one more kiss on his delicious mouth.

After saying your good nights you both get in your cars and head home. You follow his car for part of the journey, flashing your lights just before you make your turn off. He hoots his horn and keeps going. 

Once you get home your moves are automatic, getting in the shower, applying a liberal amount of after sun to your now freckled skin before pyjamas and then you pick up your phone and text Clyde.

You home yet? X

His reply was instant

Yes I am, just out the shower. I had a wonderful time with you today x

You text back quickly, mind enjoying the thoughts of a fresh-out-the-shower Clyde.

Don't forget to put on some after sun. Cant have my man being sun burnt x

Feeling a bit bold calling him your man you were a little worried at how he may respond but after your intense goodbye kisses you wanted to have that claim over him.

His reply came in.

The only thing burning in me right now are my thoughts of you in that bikini. Do I get to call you Mine? Because that will fire me up more than I care to admit. x

You couldn't help but to giggle at the idea of a riled up Clyde. Why had you said three dates before him coming over? You'd both been to each others places before, and there was no denying that you were more than ready to spend the night with him. 

His reaction to your kisses made it abundantly clear that he would be ready for you too. But you had also agreed to take it slowly, build up to it, you wanted to let Clyde court you as he had asked to. 

You just had to reign your body in to be in line with your plans, because if you let your mind control your body you wouldn't have stopped Clyde by your cars, you'd likely be in the back seat of one right now still getting down and dirty. Fanning yourself to try and get the image out of your mind you start composing your reply.

Yes you can, I've been yours longer than you know. You felt pretty fired up earlier, more than that huh? Cant wait to see it in person. Good night my sweet Clyde x p.s will you help me with my after sun tomorrow? There's a few places I cant reach.

You didn't know why you were doing this to yourself. 

You found a sick pleasure in the promise of intimacy that you had both placed limits on. 

Getting so close to that line but not crossing it just yet.

Beeping from your phone brought your thoughts back to Clyde.

I hope you realise that now your mine I have no intention of ever letting you go. Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how much I was holding back tonight, I burn real hot for you. It will be a true pleasure to help sooth any skin of yours and I promise no wandering hand. Sleep well y/n x

If the kiss between your cars was holding back for him you were in for a treat later on, sweet lord you could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun doing this one!!!   
> I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> Plenty more to come!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another kareoke night at Duck Tape.
> 
> F L U F F
> 
>  
> 
> Song for the chapter is Somebody to Love By Kacey Musgraves

Monday started like the days before it, bathed in glorious sun and making you sweat from places you didn't think you could. 

Your ceiling fan was officially your favourite household object, usurping your phone in this summer heatwave. 

Despite having worn sun cream during the BBQ you are pretty sure forgot to reapply as most of your body was aching with the heat of sunburn. Nothing serious but lots of moisturizer was going to be necessary. 

Laughing, you realised that you may joked with Clyde last night about him helping you put it on, but it was true! The middle of your back was completely out of your reach and it was feeling particularly warm this morning. 

Finishing your morning routine you dressed in a nice loose tshirt with a camisole under it and your knee length jean shorts, before leaving you decanted some iced tea into your travel mug and set off for work, a stupid smile still plastered on your face.

All you wanted to do was kiss Clyde a good morning, but then you remembered, no more kisses till Tuesday, date number one. Which was tomorrow. 

The wind blew your hair dry by the time you got to Duck Tape. It was far too warm to leave it down today so you twisted it into an up-do as you walked into the bar. The AC was cranked up to full power and the chills it gave you made you feel refreshed. 

No one was in the main bar but you knew Clyde would be in the office, you practically skipped there, finding him working on something at the desk. Knocking on the door as you leaned on the frame you enjoyed the view of Clyde's satin soft hair in the sunlight. As he turned the chair to see you his face broke out into the most glorious smile. He walked over to you in two long strides and pulled you into a tight cuddle.

“That tickles!” you couldn't help but giggle as he buried his head on you neck and peppered it with light kisses.

“Good morning to you too Mr, hey I thought we said no kissing till our date?”

He pulled back gently  
“Hmm I don't think neck kisses count, but if were saying none at all I will honour our agreement and stop, no more till Tuesday” his face a comical mix of desperate and honest.

“I think none at all, think of the delayed gratification... It'll make tomorrow all the sweeter” you added, running your hands in his hair, making him turn his face up and close his eyes. God he was beautiful.

After agreeing that hugs were fine but kisses were definitely on hold till Clyde began a full on tactical play of being the most perfect gentleman to you. Not that he actually had to change a damn thing but you did have to remind him that he couldn't help you to do everything, otherwise you might as well let him do all your work. 

His quest for affection was entirely adorable and you couldn't wait to show him just how much you loved him. At every available opportunity you held his hand, gave his forearm a squeeze, put your hand on his back lightly or leaned on him. Anything for contact.

The bar had a healthy flow of customers all day, the fine weather making everyone needy for cold drinks and happier for the vitamin D they were all absorbing from the hot sun.

Pulling a pint behind the bar you could feel a drop of sweat beading down from your neck towards your back, but before you could swipe it away you felt a cool towel pressed to your neck, making you moan out in surprise and pleasure, it felt heaven sent.

“Cant have you over heating now can I?” Clyde said as he moved the towel all over the back of your neck. 

You had to bite your lip to stop from moaning again. All you could do was hum in agreement. He laughed quietly as you whimpered slightly when he took the cool towel away. You turned, giving him a silly scowl and threw an ice cube at him, missing entirely, making him laugh out loud again. You would do anything in your power to keep that smile on his face. He looked so damn relaxed and happy. You loved it.

The afternoon progressed nicely, the ceiling fans and AC keeping the temperature in the bar well chilled compared to outside. You still worked up a sweat being in constant motion though. Fanning yourself with a napkin during a quiet moment you let your eyes wander over Clyde as he read tonights sign up sheet for kareoke. His mouth was moving silently as he read the names and songs listed. He was leaning forwards, elbows on the bar with one leg crossed over the other. You had never seen him so at ease in the bar before. With a sigh you went to do a circuit of your tables, clearing some glasses, ordering more drinks.

As the evening arrived you had fewer numbers in for kareoke than the last two Mondays but hey, the people were still there.  
You had completely forgotten to sign up for this and Clyde gave you puppy dog eyes and a sad frown when you said you wouldn't be singing first. You did however tell him you may be convinced into singing after closing, just for him. His ears went pink at the thought of a private performance.

As the patrons of Duck Tape were pretty much there at least three times a week everyone had their seats as the the first song began. 

You decided to watch behind the bar, standing next to Clyde. Any excuse to have a part of your body touching his, your arms resting next to each other.

You swayed during the ballads.  
You hopped around the inside of the bar to the line dancing anthems making Clyde laugh sweetly at you.  
You shook your hair out to the classic rock.  
And the second Earl approached the stage you grabbed Clyde's hand and pulled him out of the bar, he chuckled at your enthusiasm.  
Earl had chosen another beautiful love song to sing, the Willie Nelson cover of 'Always on my Mind'.

Clyde held you in close, but you didn't want to miss a thing for this dance, you kept your eyes on him. 

His warm chocolate eyes so deep you would lose yourself in them with pleasure. 

The beauty marks and freckles all over his face were like marks on a treasure map and you were very keen on exploring the rest of his skin to see where they would lead you, what treasure was their to find? 

The well maintained facial hair suited him so much, it made him look handsome and oh so much like the classic idea of the good country man you had fallen in love with.

Beneath his mustache was the most beautiful pair of lips you had ever seen on a man. Full, perfectly formed and extremely skilled at kissing.

Saying nothing, you just stared lovingly at each other as you swayed and twirled around. You were so focused on Clyde you didn't even see the other dancing couples. You never bumped into them, only noticing them when the song came to an end and you all applauded Earls triumphant performance. 

The cool air of the night came as a huge relief when you bid your last customers a good night.

Watching as Clyde took the till to the office for counting you started your normal routine of clearing and cleaning. Knowing it only took him fifteen or so minutes to finish with cashing up you finished your tasks fast so that you would be ready for when he came out to find you.

The song you wanted to sing wasn't on the kareoke machine so you decided to do this acoustic. You had picked Somebody to love By Kacey Musgraves.  
You stood on the stage area waiting, no mic, no mic stand, just you. 

Hearing the office door open you took a deep breath, as soon as you saw Clyde's shadow in the doorway you started to sing, your eyes closed the whole time.  
Keeping your left hand at your side, you used your right to tap out the time on your thigh

We're all hoping, we're all hopeless  
We're all thorns and we're all roses  
We're all looking down our noses at ourselves  
We're all flawed and we're all perfect  
We're all lost and we're all hurting  
And just searching for somebody to love

We're all liars, we're all legends  
We're all tens, I'd want elevens  
We're all trying to get to heaven, but not today  
We're all happy, we're all hatin'  
We're all patiently impatient  
And just waiting for somebody to love

We're all good, but we ain't angels  
We all sin, but we ain't devils  
We're all pots and we're all kettles  
But we can't see it in ourselves  
We're all livin' 'til we're dying  
We ain't cool, but man, we're trying  
Just thinking we'll be fixed by someone else  
We all wrangle with religion  
We all talk, but we don't listen  
We're all starving for attention then we'll run  
We're all paper, we're all scissors  
We're all fightin' with our mirrors  
Scared we'll never find somebody to love

We're all good, but we ain't angels  
We all sin, but we ain't devils  
We're all pots and we're all kettles  
But we can't see it in ourselves  
We're all livin' 'til we're dying  
We ain't cool, but man, we're trying  
Thinking we'll be fixed by someone else

Just tryin' to hold it all together  
We all wish our best was better  
Just hopin' that forever's really real  
We'll miss a dime to grab a nickel  
Overcomplicate the simple  
We're all little kids just looking for love  
Yeah, don't we all just want somebody to love?

 

When you opened your eyes Clyde was only a few feet away from you, a look of admiration on his face that you hadn't seen before. You smiled at him and gave a small bow. 

“Does the no kissing till our date mean the actual date or the day of the date?” he asked you quite out of the blue with a real air of urgency in his tone.

“Erm I suppose the day of the date, its the same thing really, why?” you asked leaning your head to the side quizzically.

“Because its way past midnight” as he spoke he took two quick steps to join you on the stage immediately pulled you into a deep kiss.

His left arm snaked around your waist, his right hand resting behind your head as he dipped you low and continued to give you the most romantic kiss of your life. 

Holding you tight to himself and steady in his arms Clyde was a man possessed, and you had a feeling you knew with what. 

Your arms circled his neck for support and so that you could lose your hands in his hair. 

His lips were soft yet so eager, he couldn't help but moan when you gently nibbled on his plump lower lip and you damn near melted when his tongue delicately traced your lower lip, asking permission to intertwine with yours.

Slipping your hand from his hair you cupped his face and felt the smile on his face. 

Smiling back you opened your eyes and all you could see in his eyes was love. 

Slowly he helped you stand back up, not moving his hand from behind your head, keeping his face in a close proximity to yours. Letting some oxygen back in to your systems you couldn't take your eyes off of each other. Flushed and dark with desire, you had never felt such a strong attraction like this before.

“Woah” was all you managed to breath out.

“Yeah” was all he could muster in reply.

After eventually dragging yourself away from the bar you made it home in a daze of endorphins and debauched thoughts. During your intense kiss your mind had gone into over drive, thinking of all the ways you wanted Clyde to take you in the bar. On the bar. On the pool table. In the office. All over the office really. All you wanted was to melt into him, so he could physically get some kind of understanding of just how much you loved him. 

When the chef had cleared his throat and disturbed your moment you had waved good bye and then pulled Clyde in for one more quick kiss, unable to say anything but you looked at the clock and you both knew you needed to get home. 

He walked you to your car and kissed your hand before you closed your door, you both knew if your mouths connected again you would not be able to separate.

Getting into your home and locking your door you just stood there, breathing, still able to feel the trace of Clyde's mouth on yours, a little stubble burn on your chin from his little beard as a slightly itchy reminder. 

Before you knew it you were giggling like an idiot.

Did that really just happen?

Some how you made it to your sofa, just sitting, still in shock from the most intense and love filled kisses you had ever received. 

You didn't know kisses could be like that. 

Your finger traced the outline of your lips that you could still feel tingling.

The clock on your mantle chimed 2am breaking your daze. Your date with Clyde was tomorrow so you knew you needed some sleep. Sorting out your work clothes in the washing hamper and picking out your coolest pyjamas you got into bed and text Clyde. 

I'm home. I have no words about that kiss, it was the most romantic moment of my life. Thank you. I'm so excited for our date tomorrow. I will be spending all day trying to figure out what to wear. And replaying that kiss in my mind. What have you done to me Clyde Logan. X

Still seeing stars all you could do was stare at the ceiling till your phone buzzed with his message.

I had to thank you for singing so beautifully somehow. You took my breath away, twice. I am very much looking forwards to treating you to a wonderful evening. I just know you are going to be the most beautiful woman i've ever had the honour to lay my eyes on no matter what you wear. Goodnight my sweet y/n x 

Considering how flushed you had been just under an hour ago you blushed considerably at Clyde's adorable words. 

His texts were always so eloquent and beautifully written, you knew it was because he used the words that he wouldn't in front of Jimmy, all of the varying books he read have equipped him with a wide vocabulary, but the second a smart word left his mouth his brother would be ridiculing him for it.  
But with you, he could be himself. And it warmed your heart.

I'm going to try and make you blush, because my face it still red. You have the most incredible physical affect on me. Got to try and get to sleep, currently floating on cloud nine. Sleep tight Clyde, see you tomorrow x

The ache In your face from your smile was insignificant compared to the happiness you were feeling. But what the hell are you going to wear on your date? Mellie was going to have to help, you'd text her in the morning.  
Clyde's reply beeped in

You make me hotter under the collar than I have ever been. And you know it. I know you know the physical reaction you give me, its not easy to hide. Im floating on cloud nine right there with you, but some of these heat fuelled thoughts may get me kicked off of it. Goodnight y/n, see you at 6pm x

Plugging in you phone to charge overnight as you layed back and tried to imagine what your date was going to be like. 

Clyde was a classic country gentleman. It would be classy, romantic and have some kind of Clyde twist. You fell asleep thinking of his warm hand on the back of your neck and the kiss that you never wanted to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments so far dear readers.  
> They really keep me going!!! Knowing that you like the story i've created is really amazing, so thank you all for the continued support!
> 
> Next chapter is a real goodun! 
> 
> Take care and thanks again!


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date with Clyde, enjoy!

Waking up the next day there was only a split second before you were smiling. Your cheeks could not stop it. 

You kept your self busy In the day so that time would pass faster. When you called Mellie for advice on what to wear she sounded run off her feet.

“Im so sorry doll i've got a hundred and one things to do today, i'm sorry I cant be more help!” you had no idea what she was doing but it sounded like a lot of effort was involved.

The energy that was normally in her voice sounded tested to its limits.

“Dont worry sweetie, its ok, you do your things, Is there anything I can help with?” genuinely wanting to help her out.

She giggled at your offer, which was odd,  
“No, no your ok, look I can drop off some bits for you around 3 hows that? I know my brothers favourite colours, I can at least set you up with those for your nails.” you of course had told Mellie about the two of you starting something, and she had heard it from Clyde as well no doubt, so it was sweet of her to supply you with nail colours she knew he would like.

“Only if you have time love, don't go out of your way, you sound really busy” you wanted to assure her it was no problem.

Another chuckle from her and she just said see you later and clicked off. 

Interesting.

You spent your afternoon literally trying on everything you owned that would be considered first date nice. You were down to two options. 

A pretty pink skirt and white blouse with cork wedges, it was causal, flattering to your body and cute. 

The second option was something you hadn't actually worn before.  
It was a white dress, small spaghetti straps, twisted detail over the bust, a diamond peep hole from the bottom of your sternum that was about 3 inches long, and it had small, fine illustrations of a cowboy on a horse and some upright horse shoes printed on it, in a pretty red colour. 

You had seen it in the shop when you were visiting your Grandma, the first thing that crossed your mind was Clyde's horse shoe ring looked like the one in the pattern. 

It had a fitted body and at the waist it dropped into a semi full skirt, ending just below your knees. You liked how sexy the top was and how modest the skirt was. Once you had tried both options on the dress was the clear winner. 

Showering before Mellie arrived gave you enough time to curl your hair and use your nicest body lotion with enough time to let it set in before getting dressed. You decided to pair the dress with a pair of wedges what had small red bows on the front. 

When Mellie saw your hair she was impressed with your curls, but she couldn't help herself and pinned the top portion up so you had a really pretty half up do, it reminded you of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She set it with her professional spray and gave you a crimson red nail varnish to do your nails with. 

How lucky for that to work with the red theme that had popped up in your outfit. Of course you would be wearing Clyde's favourite shade of lipstick as well.

She was in and out in less than ten minutes, she was sweaty and preoccupied, must be a hectic day at the salon.

You did your nails as carefully as you could and waited 2 hours before putting on your dress, you'd kick yourself if you got a smudge on the dress.

You were ready with time to spare. 

But you didn't know what to do with yourself. 

You flipped through your phone until there was knock on your door. You wanted to freak out, but you didnt.

Taking a deep breath as you opened the door you were greeted with a sight that made your knees weak and heart fly. 

Clyde, in a white shirt, navy tie, dark smart jeans, shiny navy shoes and really well fitted grey jacket. 

He looked so smart it made your eyes water. 

His hair was fluffy and slightly pushed to the side, like he had run his hand through it just before knocking. 

His eyes scanned your body and he ran his hand over his mouth.  
“Oh my god y/n you look so wonderful” he exclaimed, a massive grin appearing on his handsome face.

“You look so handsome Clyde!” you squealed as you hopped to him and gave him a warm hug. 

He smelled so good your knees nearly gave out. 

Grabbing your purse you locked your door and he took your hand, leading to his car. 

He opened the passenger door for you and gave you a supporting hand as you climbed into his truck. Your skirt flying up a little as you twisted and Clyde's eyes lingered on your thigh. You gave him a playful swat on the shoulder as he looked back to your face smirking. 

You had gone very subtle with your make up, just foundation, a small touch of highlighter, a thin flick of eyeliner, mascara and the bold red lip.  
“Beautiful” he breathed out as he leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

As he got in and fastened his belt you asked  
“So where are we going?” excited at the unknown.

“Well, its a secret so you are going to have to wear this for me” he pulled a blindfold out of his top pocket, you gasped at the idea.

“A blindfold on the first date Clyde, we've not even had dinner yet” your eyes twinkling with mischief.  
He chuckled and continued  
“Just trust me, it's worth it I promise” he passed you the black material. 

“Ok but if I need to redo my hair after wearing this Mellie is going to have your neck” he laughed out loud at your comment. 

Once you had tied the blindfold on you pouted at Clyde and were met with a surprise peck on the lips.  
“Oh I could get used to this” you said as you leaned back in to your seat. 

Talking about your days as the drive went on you were quickly disorientated enough to have no clue where you were. As you began slowing down Clyde said you were about to go a little off road for just a moment and to hold on. Holding your seatbelt you felt the jostle of uneven ground beneath the car. 

You smiled wide as it kind of felt like being on a roller coaster in the dark. 

When you stopped Clyde told you to stay there. Sitting in the car on your own you heard the hushed tones of someone else outside the car, chatting with Clyde. You heard a giggle that you recognized. Mellie, she was in on it all along!

The door opened besides you, you undid your seat belt and Clyde instructed you  
“Turn towards me and I will do all the rest ok, just hook your arms up i'll loop them over my head” you did as you were told and he lifted you out of your seat, you pull your self as close to him as you could. 

He smelt so good you planted a small kiss on his neck as your feet hit the ground, he led you a small distance away from the car and then tells you to stop.

“Ok, now just stand here for a moment” he says, his hand on your hip for a moment and then its gone.

You hold your purse infront of you, legs crossed over. You hear another car leave the area, trying to smell something familiar you wrinkle your nose.

“No peeking now” you hear Clyde say from a slight distance.

“Why are you so far away from me” you call back, pouting, hearing the distance between you.

A few more seconds go by silently and you start to worry.

“Clyde, are you there? I'm feeling a bit lonely over here” you say, real sadness in your voice. You hear his long stride come to you  
“Im right here, right with you, ok, you can take off the blind fold now” he says, a smile really clear in his voice.

Pulling the blind fold off your eyes take a second to adjust and then your clap your hand to your mouth. 

 

You are in the beautiful clearing near Clyde's house that he sent you a picture of a few days ago. But now every tree is full of small outdoor twinkly lights, there are several tiki lights aflame all around the clearing, in the middle is a picnic table with cushions, decorated beautifully with a pretty table cloth, a huge silver candelabra with six candles lit in the middle, plates and covered food on the table, a bottle of something in an ice bucket you recognise from the bar and some glasses upturned in it too.

The air around you is yellow with candle light and it feels like magic, there are flowers in little vases all over the grass making a path in front of you, there is a hay bale with blankets on in position to be the best look out perch over to the clearing in the trees, looking out over the neighboring city with the mountains in the background, from where it is now you can tell that is where the sun is going to set.

It is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.

“I hope you like it, I wanted to spend an evening with you under the stars, just us, no distractions, no bar, no one else to get to see how lovely you are” Clyde whispers in your ear as he leans his head on your shoulder, bringing his arms around you from behind.

“Oh Clyde, ive never... no one has ever done anything like this for me....its so beautiful... I dont deserve such...” he nuzzled his head to yours.

“You deserve so much more than this. So much more, I wanted this to be really special, something no one else has had.” the sweetness in his voice making your eyes mist up. 

He came to your side and saw your expression  
“Do, do you like it” suddenly losing the confidence he had just had.

“Oh Clyde I love it, its so beyond beautiful, I just cant believe that you would do this... for me.”

He beamed suddenly, understanding your teary eyes.

“Come on over, lets have dinner” he took your hand and led you to the table.

“This is your seat” he led you to the cushion covered seat. Taking your seat you looked around the table, a small antique looking salt and pepper shaker sat at the side, two small jars with wild flowers were on each corner of the table, the plates were real china. 

Taking a sniff of the covered food you recognised it immediately  
“Clyde, is this from Gio's?” your favourite Italian restaurant in town, they did the best creamy turmeric chicken pasta.

He nodded proudly as he took his jacket off and sat opposite you.

“But Giovanna doesn't do take out” you were so confused, you went there a couple times a month and had begged her to start doing take out food and she just laughed at you and said no.

Looking really pleased with himself Clyde placed a napkin on his lap and said  
“She does when I tell her its for our first date” you cocked your head to the side and sighed, what a man.

As you tucked in to your favourite dish you noted that he had chosen the carbonara, also a great choice. Clyde opened the bottle of wine in the ice bucket, it was your favourite bottle of Chardonnay that you only ever bought on special occasions. 

As you clinked your glasses in a toast you felt like you were in a fairytale, this handsome beautiful man going to such extravagant effort for your first date.

As you ate you had a deep conversation, you told him all about your grandparents practically raising you from the age of 12, he told you about his tours of Iraq, ending with a game of twenty questions that turned into just asking each other increasingly random questions.

He asked  
“Where is your favourite place in the world?”  
Without thinking you said  
“My bed”  
His eyebrows shot up and you chuckled into your glass of wine  
“Not like that Clyde, well maybe a little like that, its just so comfy and soft and I could live there is all” he laughed with you.

“Clyde, where would you like to visit in the world that you haven’t?”  
He takes a second and then says  
“Ive always thought Paris looks really interesting, anywhere with old buildings, like really old over a hundred years you know, Rome and Venice, places with real history.” you nodded along with him, completely agreeing.

“What is your favourite movie?” you scrunched your face up at this one, it was so hard to answer.  
“Oh I have no idea, there are films i've seen tons but there are films I liked so much i've seen once and can replay in my head even though i've not seen them in months” you twirled your glass in your hand trying to think of a real favourite  
“I cant do it, but I suppose recently my go to has been The Crow. Its dark, deeply romantic but tragic, bittersweet and beautiful. It makes me cry every single time I watch it”.

He smiles softly at you, the hanging lights making his eyes sparkle more than you thought possible.

“What has been the best gift you have ever been given?” you said before taking another fork of pasta. He doesn't miss a beat before answering  
“The Stephen King book collection you got me for Christmas last year. Best books i've ever re  
ad. I didn't think that a book could create fear but all of them were so different but still pretty darn creepy. I hope I thanked you for those properly” he said sweetly. Telling him he did you took a sip of wine, waiting for his next question.

“Favourite childhood memory?”  
“Oh any of the garden parties I spent with you and the others. But also there are plenty of ones with my grandparents. Its a tough one between Mellies birthday parties, the pirate one, the knights and princesses one or the space one! Any of the ones where we all dressed up! Those or the road trip I went on with gran and pa. We flew down to Houston and drove all the way back, it was incredible.”

“Clyde, what is your favourite Disney movie?” you knew the answer but you loved making him say it.  
“Whats the point in asking me something you know the answer to?” he laughed, wiping his napkin across his mouth.  
“Maybe its changed since we were younger? There have been lots of new ones!” you exclaimed.  
“The little Mermaid” he said quietly  
“I mean the new Rapunzel one is pretty good but you cant beat the original hand painted ones.” you were pink with giggling at this point.  
“Does Sadie still make you watch them when the weather is bad, or is it you who makes her watch them?” you teased. He laughed heartily.  
“Im still not too sure” he joked right back, making you wipe your laughing tears away. 

Once you had caught your breath back he asked  
“Why do you like spending so much time at the bar?” his tone a touch more serious now.  
“So many reasons!” you were enthusiastic in your reply.  
“All of the regulars are such characters I really enjoy spending time with, the air con is out of this world, Earl is like an Uncle and Im so happy he isnt by himself anywhere because he's at the bar with us. And there is the small case of my boss, he's sweet, handsome, caring and he lets me sing on kareoke nights” Clyde blushed, stood up and walked around the table to kiss you. Tiliting your neck up to meet the kiss you were grinning as he pulled away.

You both finished your meals and Clyde wouldn't let you help clear them into the empty trash bag he had hidden by the car, the man had thought of everything. 

Then he pulled out a box of your favourite ice creams from a hidden cooler in the back of his car. You ate yours at an unladylike speed, taking in the stunning surroundings again as you waited from Clyde to be done with his. He wouldn't even let you get up to throw away the wrapper.

When he came back to you he topped up your glass and led you to the hay bale for the view, so you could watch the sun set together. You curled your body into his, feeling the warmth of him through his shirt.

“You know you really are the most beautiful person y/n. When I came to pick you up I couldn't think for a moment when you opened the door”. 

“Your just saying that so i'll ask you for date number two, which I am taking you on by the way” you said, snuggling into him as he chuckled.  
In the last few days you had heard in laugh more than you could ever remember. He sounded deep, warm and genuinely happy. 

That was all you ever wanted to hear from him.

As the sun began to set in front of you, you sat up straight to really take it in. The colours in the sky were so beautifully arranged, the lights in the city below twinkled like a Christmas scene and the mountains in the distance did not look real, they looked painted.

“Maybe next time i'll find you a nice fancy restaurant...” as he began you turned to face him.  
“Don't you dare Clyde Logan Logan, I am not a fancy girl. If I am with you, I am happy. And I said I am taking you on our next date, that is if you would like to have a second date with me” you pouted in mock sadness. Instead of answering your question he placed his hand on the side of your face and kissed you oh so gently, but it wasn't enough for you. Deepening the kiss you rearranged yourself to be straddling him, your back to the sunset. You didn't need it, you had Clyde.

His arms came up behind you, holding you in place, your knees either side of his thighs on the hay bale. 

The eagerness in your kisses was making you dizzy. 

Your hands found themselves in his hair, as you loved to do. 

Starting from the base of his neck and stretching your fingers up to massage the back of his skull you elicited a truly animalistic noise from him that made you hot to your core.

His prosthesis keeping your waist tight to him, his hand on your thigh under your dress, you felt completely enraptured in his hold.  
Your hands however were going everywhere, his hair, his face, his shoulders then back to his neck. 

Not knowing if it was the wine of just being alone with Clyde in such an incredible setting you couldn't control yourself. But you did not plan on going all the way on a hay bale on your first official date. 

His large hand was sitting on your thigh gently kneading his fingers into your soft skin, you were sure there would be an imprint from the heat of him, when he started to move his thumb slowly you got the chills, his hand had never been in such an intimate area before and it made you break your kiss to moan out loud. He gave a low chuckle and you opened your eyes to look at him. 

“Ive never wanted you more” you whispered, placing both hands on either side of his face and kissing him tenderly.

“Oh baby I know” he replied huskily as you started kissing his strong neck, leaving a love bite just below his collar line.

Holding on to his shoulders you rested your forehead on his. His hand moving from your thigh up, to hold the back of your neck as he started kissing you again, eager and ferocious. 

His passion was exquisite. 

Wanting nothing more than to stop time in this exact moment you lost yourself in his touch. 

His hand moved from your neck to your shoulder, his kisses moved from your mouth to your jaw and to your neck, his fingers ever so deftly moved your strap down your shoulder as he kissed every single piece of skin he could get his mouth on. Rolling your head back and eyes closed the feeling of his lips on you skin was pure bliss.

Nirvana.  
Heaven.  
Valhalla.  
Eden.  
None of those places could compare to this.

You chuckled as his facial hair tickled your skin, pulling you back to the moment. Looking down at him you could not believe you were here, getting into heavy and heady places with Clyde, the man of your dreams. 

Taking a deep breath, you pulled him into a kiss by his tie (something you had been thinking about since you opened your door those hours ago) and then pulled back.  
“This is the best first date ever. I hope I can repay the favour for our next date” trying to catch your breath, but laughing at seeing the remains of your lipstick all over Clyde's face. You started to try and thumb some of it off. 

All of a sudden Clyde's eyes opened wide and he looked annoyed at himself.

“Im so sorry, I forgot somethin” he kissed you and gently helped you stand up, though you had to sit back down fast as your legs were like jelly. 

Watching him jog back to the car you blushed as you saw the physical effect your kissing had been having on him, you'd felt it under your thigh but seeing the tight bulge in his trousers made you giggle like a teenager, blushing at the clear indication of what you absolutely needed to experience. Before he returned you heard music playing from the car. When he was back by your side he offered you his hand.

“Would you like to dance with me?” his face the embodiment of happiness.

Accepting his hand he took you into his arms and you just slowly swayed, the song was not something you recognised but it was romantic, country and slow. At the end of it he dipped you and kissed you sweetly. 

“You are so perfect y/n, I cant believe a lady like you would want to be with a guy like me” he whispered as you stood still In your dance hold.

“Oh sweetie, you are the most amazing man i've ever been lucky enough to meet. You are so kind, so damn smart - don't you shake your head, you are entirely genuine, a true gentleman and I have never even heard of someone creating something close to this for a first date. I wish you could see you how I do. You'd understand so much if you could.” gazing in his eyes intently as you spoke, you could see he believed you but he definitely hadn't had those kinds of compliments before, which made you a little sad.

“Im going to try to remind you every day just how wonderful you are Clyde Logan, I never want to take it for granted. Not to mention you are crazy hot and so big and strong you make me feel tiny but so safe all at once.” you both laughed out at your last comment.

“You are amazing y/n. Beyond beautiful. Caring. So funny and i've never felt like this before, Its like if I dont see you for one day its not a day worth living. Im going to show you just how special you are for as long as you'll let me” he kissed the palm of both your hands and then your lips with such tenderness you wanted to cry.

So much for going slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to update again tomorrow, but have sunday off. 
> 
> No way could i leave you with an unfinished date!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for all your kinds words, they really mean a lot and keep me going.  
> x


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of your date and a bad day at work.

Both agreeing that you were crazy about each other gave you the giggles so you had a drink and decided to sit and watch the stars for a little while.

When you shivered Clyde hopped up and got his jacket, draped it over shoulders and settled next to you, holding you close.

“How do we go back to work and not make it blatantly obvious that we are dating?” you asked with a laugh.

“We will have to try really really really hard not to get caught” he smirked at you.

“Thats not going to be easy” you chuckled snuggling into his side.

As the tikki lights started to go out the end of your date was nearing. Asking if you could help tidy up Clyde said not to worry, that it will get done.  
“But what if someone comes and steals something, that candelabra is beautiful and I know Mellie loves those blankets” he smiled at your astute observation.

“They wont, I own this land and no one ever comes here except me and sometimes Jimmy. He's on clean up duty” he said low and sexy as he picked up the blankets.   
He couldn't stop you helping take some of the delicate and nice stuff in the back of the car. When he turned off the generator that had been powering the lights in the trees the stars suddenly jumped out at you. 

“Wow, this view is incredible in the dark” you said astounded at the natural beauty before you. Clyde took your hand   
“I still think I have the better view” gazing In your eyes as he spoke, not a hint of anything other than truth coming out of his mouth. He lead you to the car, making sure not to let you stumble on the slightly uneven ground. As you got back into his car you took a mental photo of the place, in its dark beautiful beauty. You had a new favourite place. 

The drive back to your home was spent laughing about more random questions you were asking, it was a great way to get to know the real intricacies of each other.

Arriving home Clyde was still being the perfect gentleman, opening your door and walking you to your door. As you kissed him softly goodnight you had to control yourself. Of course you wanted to bring him in, lock the door behind him and climb him like a tree all night long, but you also wanted to bask in this glorious time of still forbidden lust, daring yourself to see how far your kisses will go.

“Thank you for the most romantic night of my life so far Clyde, I am blown away by what you did for me. Thank you.” the sincerity burning in your voice.  
“You are so welcome. Let me know when you want to have our second date. I hope its soon, I don't want to be away from you for too long.” he pecked another kiss to your lips before walking backwards to his car. You didn't close the door till his headlights disappeared on the horizon.

Holy Hell.

You had to stand in the shower for a good 40 minutes to cool down.

Going through your nightly rituals you didn't remember doing everything that you did, by the time you had curled up in bed your mind was still in the tree shrouded heaven of your date.

Your mind hadn't processed it all yet.

How long had it taken to decorate the place?

How did you not know Clyde owned land?

Why did Giovanna at Gio's make the exception for your date?

Where did that candelabra come from?

You honestly didn't really care about the questions but the more you came up with the more details of your date were burned into your brain.  
You had to know Clyde got home ok so you text him

Please let me know when your home safe. How does Friday night sound for date number 2? I think I have a great idea. I still cant get over tonight. It was more than perfect. You really outdid yourself. I will never forget it. Goodnight my sweet, wonderful Clyde x

Staring into nothingness as your mind played over every moment you could recall the buzz of your phone made you jump a little.

Im so glad you had a good evening, I wont be able to forget spending the evening with you dressed so beautifully and saying such wonderful things. Every moment was better than I could have prayed for. Friday sounds great. Are you sure I cant take you out again? Think it over and tell me tomorrow. Sleep tight my angel x

That man sure had a way with words.

Everything you did the next day before work was all on autopilot, all you could think about was spending more time with Clyde. 

On the drive into work you tried to think of how you should act in the bar. Obviously you cant start having a make-out session in the middle of the day but you had no clue on just how affectionate you could be. Deciding to keep to the recent level of affection you had been showing him in the bar sounded like a good idea, there was no way you were going to stop all contact.

You jogged into the bar, finding Clyde chatting with the chef about the next food order. The second you were alone you shared a tender kiss in the office. 

“Good morning sunshine” Clyde whispered into your ear as you hugged him.  
“Hmm good morning to you” you purred in reply.

It seemed you were not the only one to still be in a state of perpetual happiness from your date.  
You set to work as soon as Clyde would let you out of his arms. Which took an adorable fifteen full minuets of tiny kisses and big squishy hugs, the man was an absolute sap around you!   
The morning set up was easy as ever, you picked your favourite songs to listen to on the jukebox and you were sure the day had a golden glow around it. 

As the bar got busier you hardly had a moment to spend with Clyde and you suddenly were very appreciative of the fifteen minutes you shared this morning. 

The normal regulars where here but there were more people you didn't recognize on the bar for a change. Lots more ladies than normal and it wasn't long before one of them started to flirt with Clyde. 

Breathing deep you knew that it was part of his job to be nice to everyone and that sometimes people would flirt, you couldn't blame them. But now you felt that you had a claim over him, the love bite just under his collar was a mark of you on him. Trying real hard not to let it affect you, you walked over to Earl to ask if he wanted any more drinks.

“Woah there missy, why the face? You look like your going to kill someone” he gave you a toothy laugh as he spoke. 

Not even realising that you had been scowling you apologised.  
“Is it anything to do with the red head leaning over the bar at your boss?” he said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Turning to see the lady puffing her chest out at Clyde, he was being the perfect gentleman and keeping eye contact but even you couldn't help but look at her impressive bust. A pang of inadequacy hit you with more force than you expected. 

Turning back to Earl before Clyde could see your darkened expression, you were surprised when Earl took your hand in his.  
“He's a good man, no way is a stranger going to get you out of that mans head or heart that easy, i'll tell you that for nothing.” he had a kind expression on his face.  
“Earl, when did you get so charming” you laughed, the mechanic had lifted your spirits.  
“Im always charming, just dont go tellin noeone” he let your hand go and you went to the bar to pick him up a beer.

As you approached you heard the red head crooning at Clyde as he measured out her Cosmopolitan. He had been watching you walk back from speaking with Earl and kept his eyes on you as you grabbed a beer from the fridge.  
“Hey y/n can you shake this up for me, I got to go do somethin real quick” Clyde asked you   
“Sure thing boss, pass this to Earl on your way if you can” you gave him a sparkling smile, as he took the beer from you he kissed your forehead real quick and sweet. 

For a moment you and the red head had shared expression of shock. You shook her drink up with a real smile on your face. Her face fell and she sat further back on her bar stool.

Clyde walked over to the jukebox, leaning over an empty booth to pass Earl his drink. 

Earl winked at you. 

Pouring the cosmopolitan into the cocktail glass you watched Clyde out of the corner of your eye, he punched a code into the jukebox and then headed back to you at the bar. You gave his side a one handed squeeze as you passed him on your way to see to your other customers. 

As you checked in with two of your tables you physically had to stop moving when you recognised you all time favourite Johnny Cash song 'I love you because' playing on the jukebox. Spinning to see Clyde, his back to the now grumpy looking red head, he was leaning at a slight angle on the bar, just smiling at you. 

You tapped your heart and gave him your very best smile. He beamed his right back at you. The lyrics of the song making your hear do flips, was he trying to tell you he loved you? Was he just playing your favourite song? You felt incredibly happy either way and just enjoyed the song.

The atmosphere in the bar was chilled and you were glad for it. The newbies in the bar were keeping you very busy, Clyde even ran a couple trays of drinks for you.   
Being on the move did give you some time to think about the date you were going to take Clyde on, you wanted to have fun, you wanted him to smile during the whole thing and you wanted it to be kind of active, you always got a great endorphin rush when you were active and considering the high Clyde put you on a double whammy of those would be something else. An idea was formulating in your mind when the bar phone rang.

You and Clyde looked at each other puzzled, no one ever called the bar phone. Earl was nearest and picked up the handset for you.

“Duck tape bar and Grill” he said with a surprising air of professionalism. 

His eyes darted straight past Clyde and on to you, his face falling  
“Darlin its for you, Rosewood residential” you shoved your tray on the bar and rushed to the phone. 

Clydes eyes followed you, seeing the panic on your face as you said out loud   
“Grandma”.

Taking the phone from Earl you ran into the office, sitting in the desk chair preparing for the worst  
“y/n speaking”.

You were already shaking with fear, they would only call your work number if they had tried your mobile a few times with no luck, your mobile living in the office while you worked.

“Hi y/n its Drew” you spoke to him the most about your grandmother.

“Im ganna start by saying please dont be worried, I know how you care for your grandmother but she is ok, she is in the hospital but please trust me when I say it sounds worse than it is.” your hand had covered your mouth at some point as he was talking, your mind already finding a million different worst case scenarios.

Your voice shaky with worry you asked  
“What's happened Drew?” you noticed Clyde walk into the room but you didn't move as he closed the door silently, staying by it to not distract you. 

Your eyes had already misted with tears, you couldn't help it, your grandma meant the world to you and you were terrified. 

“So she has broken her ankle, its only a small break, no surgery required, she's just going to be in a cast for some time and that new mobility scooter we have for her couldn't have arrived at a better time.” you were pissed that he was making light of the situation. 

You slapped your hand down on the desk in front of you, the sting in your palm pulling your focus. He stopped speaking so you asked, still shaking with concern  
“Is she in pain? Can I speak to her?”

He didn't sound so jovial now.  
“Im afraid she's currently having her leg plastered so she cant come to the phone right now. She has been telling us not to tell you, saying that its not a big deal” you cut him off, the fear you felt turning into anger at his unprofessionalism, normally he was a serious person.

“What happened?” you near shouted, sick of his casual attitude.

“She slipped over during craft time, a bundle of knitting wool was on the floor and she caught her foot.” The hand you were not holding the phone with was clenching and stretching painfully hard, you were trying to maintain your focus.

“The doctors have given her some painkillers. We are taking her home straight after this, would you like us to call you when she's in so you can speak with her?” you took a deep breath, lowering you volume, your fear coming back, along with remorse for your previous tone.

“Yes please” you said as you hung up.

Lowering your head to the desk you let out a muffled  
“fffuuuuuccckkkkk” scrunching up your eyes, letting your fearful tears drop out.

Clyde's warm hand was on your back, rubbing in soothing circles, he was kneeling besides you.  
“What can I do?” his voice low. 

You took a moment before raising your head and looking into his eyes. He looked so worried for you. Taking a measured breath you shook your head, your voice still catching with the fear that had yet to ebb away.  
“My Grandma is in the hospital, broken ankle.” letting out a deep breath you struggled for a moment to catch another. Clyde twirled the chair around so you were facing him. 

“Do you want to go see her? I can drive you. Which hospital? What can I do?” his questions fast. 

You placed your hand on his cheek, his tenderness calming you.  
“They are taking her back to Rosewood tonight, they are going to call me when they get her in. I'm sorry for running like that, I just get so worked up when its to do with her, I go straight in to worst case scenarios the second she in involved.” you let out another large sigh, starting to relax into the reality that nothing horrendous was or had happened.

“C'mere” Clyde said standing, arms open. You immediately buried yourself in his embrace. 

“She's going to be fine, we can go see her whenever you want, you know a broken ankle isnt going to keep her from being happy, you know she's a firecracker, no way a cast on her leg will stop her from doing what she wants” he was being so reassuring you started to feel lighter for it.

“Hey, you've never met her, how could you know all that?” you asked suddenly looking up.

“Well, she raised you for awhile, you told me all about her last night and if she's anything like you she is probably already giving that Drew an earful for worrying you, i'll join her if you like” he kissed the top of your head as you giggled at his comment. Squeezing him tight once more you let go and wiped your eyes. 

Shaking yourself out you looked at the clock  
“Oh Clyde im sorry, ive kept you for so long...”

“Dont you start, Earl has the place covered. You know that. You dont have to go back out if you dont want to, you can go home or to see your Grandma if you want, I will drive you there if you want me too.” his eyes pools of concern and affection.

“As tempting as a late night road trip with you is I know Gran will want to just get into bed, she'll be waiting for me to chew her ear off and then reschedule our monthly lunch. Going back out there will keep me busy. Just don't let that red head take up all your attention, I don't think I could hold back from making her leave you alone right now. Before it was a close call. Now I could snap”.

Smiling at your comments Clyde agreed,  
“Were you getting jealous?” his smile broad.

“Maybe, mostly territorial” you said as you wrapped your arm around his waist as you left the office.

The bar was still busier than normal but after Earl checked in on you, you got right back to waiting your tables.  
Every time you passed Clyde he either stopped you and grabbed your hand for a second or he kissed your cheek quick and whispered something lovely in your ear.

By the time it came to close the bar you were pretty much feeling back to normal. You were still very worried about your Gran but in the scheme of things that can go wrong for a 78 year old lady a broken ankle was not the absolute worst thing as she had constant assistance from the residential workers. 

You had to keep telling yourself that. Continuously. As you mopped the floor you zoned out completely and didn't realise that you were mopping the same three feet of floor until Clyde took the mop from you.

“Time for you to go home” he rolled the bucket of soapy water away from you and left the mop in it.   
“But im not...”.

He bent down and kissed you before you could finish. 

“Sshhh” he said, his fingers gently caressing the side of your neck, making you tilt your away so that he had more to touch.

“Hmm kay” you breath, fixated on the feeling of his fingertips on your neck. His fingertips were replaced with his lips, leaving a trail of soft kisses up to your ear. Nipping your earlobe playfully, you grabbed fistfulls of his shirt to keep him close. 

His teeth gently grazed your neck, where they left a slight scratch his tongue instantly lapped at the area soothingly. The contrast in sensations was utterly delicious. 

Clyde's hand was in your hair, his body curved down to yours protectively. His lips left your skin to your dismay.

“Your going to go home and have a nice chat with your Gran. After that your going to have a long hot shower, put that silky red thing on, send me a beautiful photo and snuggle into bed. If you need me just call me. I will always answer your calls. Okay?” his whispers were seductive yet there was a tone of authority to it, and it turned you on so bad. 

Looking into his eyes all you had to say were two words.

“Yes Sir”.   
His grin was devilish. 

You kissed him deep and long. 

And then you did what that sexy man told you.


	14. chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date with Clyde!  
> More fluff than a jar of marshmellow insides!
> 
> ***there is some small NSFW description but nothing truly explicit...just yet****

Clyde walked you out to your car and stood waving as you pulled away from the bar.

Your drive was spent playing back the sound of Clyde's voice in your ear, it kept you focused enough to get home safe and sound.

Once you got in and flopped on the sofa you waited by your phone for the call from your Gran. When she finally called you were about to give up and call Clyde.

You let her explain what happened before you had a little cry over how worried you had been. She comforted you and made you laugh by telling you just what she said to Drew after he had spoken to you. 

Turns out she had fractured a very small bone In her ankle, it went straight back to its normal positioning and she said it felt like she'd just sprained it, the cast was completely unnecessary but the scooter was fun. After making you laugh you decided to tell her about Clyde. 

She was thrilled that you were being made so happy, she couldn't stop asking for more details about him and your date, then when you told her he was going to drive you to see her tonight she told you that she wants to meet him.   
“All in good time Gran, you rest up now and next time Gladys gets her knitting out you walk in the other direction do you hear me!” you chuckled. You clicked off after saying your I love yous and goodnights. 

Feeling so much better you got to running your shower. Once you were under the water you spent a little quality time with yourself, something that thoughts of Clyde made so much better, imagining your hands were Clyde's, conjuring up the memory of his lips on your neck, his hand on your skin, it didn't take you long to reach a climax of sweet relief, Clyde's name on your lips as you peaked with pleasure.

Putting on the playsuit as requested you stood in front of your mirror again trying to think of a nice way to pose. Moving your hair around you noticed for the first time a modest sized love bite on your neck just above your collar bone. Bad man, you thought as you touched it lightly, loving how it looked. 

No pose looked as nice as the first one you'd sent. Looking at your bed in the mirror you had an idea. Lying down you splayed your still wet hair around your pillow artfully, you tilted your head so that the love bite was clear in the light. You moved the strap off your shoulder, the same way Clyde had on your date and pulled up some of your bed sheet to make it look like you'd been writhing around. Only needing to take one photo to get the shot you wanted, you were happy to see you looked relaxed and sultry.  
You started typing your text, but not liking how it sounded you deleted it, sending the photo and then thinking of a simple truth you text

Thankyou for taking care of me, and making sure I took care of myself. X

What else would have been as true? Instead of spiralling into fear and panic Clyde made sure you were rational and realistic. It normally took you a good few hours before your senses came back to you enough to have those thoughts. And those hours would be spent in panic and pain. 

He spared you that, and then those later thoughts of him brought you great physical relief. As you were pondering about telling him that memories of his hands had brought you to orgasm he replied to you

You look like you are feeling better, do you? You also look delectable. My apologies for leaving a blemish on your beautiful neck. Im afraid I cannot promise that it wont happen again. Also ive been thinking, is it possible to turn Friday into dates 2 and 3? x

Unsure about what he meant about the dates you asked.

Feeling better for sure, with memories of your voice in my ear and lips on my neck there's no way I wasn't going to be able to do something to make myself feel better ;) What exactly do you mean about friday? My plans were going to be for the evening? X

He didnt keep you waiting long for a reply

You have given me something very naughty to think about later. And believe me when I say I will be thinking about you all night, every night. 

If you weren't already lying down you would have swooned, you felt a new power in your self thinking about yourself being the cause of Clyde pleasuring himself. With all the easily accessible types of erotic stimulation out in the world, to know that the man who held your heart was not only thinking of you as he gave into his carnal desires, but repeatedly thinking of you and only you, yeah it felt pretty damn good. His text continued

If its ok then, i'd like to take you on date number 3 on friday 11am till 4pm, does that give you enough time for your plans? X

Your own plans didnt start till 7, so aslong as it was not too far away and you had time to change that could work out. And then after date three you felt that any bars could be lifted on your next physical activities with Clyde. 

Three dates is a respectable amount of time. 

Even if they all happen in the same week. 

You were too far gone to care now really. 

You just wanted to be with Clyde in all possible ways under the sun (or moon). 

Two dates with you in one day sounds perfect to me. We will need to be back in town here for 7pm and you'll need a certain type of outfit. What did you have planned for the day? I'll need to know what to wear... or what not to wear x

As you text you thought about how comfortable you had grown around Clyde and felt certain within yourself that after Friday you would probably be ok saying these teasing things to him in person. You wanted to whisper sweet nothings and very naughty somethings in his ears. 

You wanted to see him blush with arousal. 

You wanted to trace that blush from his cheeks down his neck, onto his chest and far further down - only using your tongue. 

Before your thoughts progressed into full x rated territory your phone buzzed again.

Just your normal day wear is fine, like if you were going to see your Gran. What does a 'certain type of outfit' mean exactly? And yes I can have us back at your house for about 5:30pm/6pm so that gives us some down time between dates. X

Alright then, a nice casual day date with Clyde would be lovely. Deciding to keep him in the dark for the agenda of your date was a no brainer, if he wasn't going to tell you what you would be up to why would you tell him? Plus if he didn't know he couldn't back out once you were there. Chuckling to yourself you text back once more

The best way I can describe it would be to aim for a casual cowboy look. Ha yes aim for exactly that. Goodnight my dear sweet Clyde, i'll see you in my dreams x

Thursday came and went in a blur on anticipation for your all day date with Clyde. He was lucky that the chef's both needed some extra cash and were more than happy to run the bar with Earl in both of your absences. There was a big highschool football match this weekend so the bar was probably going to be pretty quiet as the town were very loyal to their team, going to see it in person in support of the players.

Clyde picked you up at 11am as promised, he was wearing a very nice blue and red flannel shirt over a plain white tshirt and he held a small bunch of flowers in his hands as you opened the door.

“Oh these are so lovely, thank you” you gushed as you kissed him softly. You placed them in a vase in you kitchen before you left. 

After you had been driving for a little while you started asking about where you were going.

“Is it a long drive?”

“Only about another 40 minuets”

“Huh ok, I like this road, I drive this way when I go to see Gran” as you spoke you saw a grin flash on Clyde's face, his eyes never leaving the road, but you still caught it.

“Hey, why the grin... Are you taking me to see her?” excitement suddenly bubbling out of you. 

He still said nothing but the expression on his face told you all you needed to know.

“Oh my god Clyde! Does she know? She might be busy, the care workers keep them plenty occupied..” as you started to speak he answered you, putting a halt on your train of thought.

“Yes she knows, I asked her if she would like me to bring you to see her, Drew knows and has everything ready for lunch and scrabble, you were right, he sounded terrified when I mentioned how poorly he dealt with informing you of Mabel's injury.”

You stared at him in astonishment. 

Somehow in the time since your Gran had hurt her leg he had called her, arranged a date, and spoken with Drew about it. Amazing.

“When did you do this? You asked me on the day date Wednesday night, she had just hurt herself then, how?” you were so confused.

He chuckled and glanced at your confused face.

“They called back after you left, not sure if you were still at the bar. I spoke to Drew and then your Gran. I asked her then if she would like for me to bring you over, she was very sweet and invited me to join you for lunch and how could I say no to her?”.

The two them were as bad as each other. 

You already knew she was going to love him and by the smile on his face he was already charmed by her small endearing voice. During the ride over to Rosewood you chatted about the bar, you sang along to some of the radio and Clyde listened to you adoringly. 

As you walked into Rosewood you linked your arm in Clyde's left elbow, his right hand holding an identical bunch of flowers for your Gran as he had given you. You had teared up a little when he had brought them out of the car, you kissed him eagerly in appreciation.

When you saw your Gran you could see she was already sick of the plaster boot she had been given. Her face lit up when she saw you and Clyde arm in arm. 

“Hello there, well you certainly are a tall drink of water now aren't you!” she exclaimed eyes scanning over Clyde, holding her hand out to shake Clyde's not having taken notice of his prosthetic hand. He looked a little uneasy for a second before your Gran saw and continued,  
“Dont you worry dear, i've seen worse than a metal hand, Benny down the hall has two metal legs and there are rumors about what else he has...”

“Gran” you laughed out at her as you leaned In for a hug. She thanked Clyde animatedly for the the flowers and told you both to take a seat.

The decking of Rosewood's meeting foyer was a very nice area, bright and airy, lots of natural light and a great view of the garden area. You had a big table for the three of you, tea already served and the lunch to follow. 

As you all began chatting you sat back for a second to observe as Clyde charmed your grandmother, so efficiently in fact you were sure she was going to ask him to stay there with her.

He was open and honest when she bluntly asked him about how he lost his hand, she was sincere when she thanked him for his service to the country and then began to tell him all about your grandfathers time in the army. Clyde listened intently and asked kind questions about him, making your gran revel in the memories his questions were prompting.

When Drew brought over the afternoon tea style lunch you all shared he had actually looked scared of you and definitely of Clyde when you had stood up to greet him. 

After your lunch you began your game of Scrabble. Mabel was on fire as always and you were pleasantly surprised to see how many great words Clyde was playing. As your game came to an end (Mabel winning but only by 5 points with Clyde in second place) some of your Grans friends came over to say hi. 

Normally only a couple of the ladies came to see you but you had a feeling Clyde's military background and general gorgeousness had brought more over and even some of the guys as well. Standing to do introductions you couldn't help but to watch Clyde as he interacted with veterans decades older than him. Some even had their own prosthetic's that they started comparing. The ladies were all congratulating you on catching such a man. All you could do was smile and politely answer their questions. 

Your gran caught you staring lovingly at Clyde as he shook hands with another vet as they compared war stories and spoke about their units.  
“You have got it bad havnt you” she said as she pulled you down to her seated level.   
“Sure do Gran, I sure do” you said, still staring at Clyde.  
“Good! He clearly adores you and I want great grandbabies real soon you hear!” you snapped your head to look at her, her face a picture of amusement and determination.

“Gran! Calm down!” you nearly shrieked, noticing Clyde now looking your way, a giant goofy grin on his face. 

Had he heard her? 

She was not known for being a quiet lady.

After the gathered folks had disbanded and you received many thank you's for bring Clyde with you, you excused yourself to nip the ladies. 

Washing your hands your mind processed the idea of giving your Gran great gran children, Clyde's children. You had thought about it in the past but only when it seemed so impossible. They would have his eyes and hair but not his nose, only his wonderful face was sculpted to make that look as cute as it did. 

But you could not stop the smile that spread itself over your face at the thought of Clyde being a doting father. 

As you left the bathroom you shook your head of the dreamlike thoughts. 

Approaching your Gran and Clyde you could see them in a deep discussion, her hands on his arm, his face serious and her eyes glassy. When she saw you she let go of his arm and he moved his right hand out of sight. 

“Everything ok here?” you asked, concerned she had been giving him the 'what are your intentions' chat.

She wiped her eyes and laughed,  
“Oh Clyde was just telling me the filthiest joke I ever did hear, your not allowed to tell it to y/n you hear me” her face utterly delighted. 

His face immediately went deep red, you knew that was not what they had been speaking about. 

As you said your goodbyes you made sure to tell Drew to keep you in the loop of any problems Mabel might have with are activities or health if her leg takes longer to heal or anything like that. With Clyde acting like your shadow Drew was quick to agree to everything you said.

Climbing back into Clyde's car you watched him climb in and belt up. He caught you staring.

“Did you have a nice afternoon?” he asked kindly, hie eyes bright and relaxed.

Overcome with emotion you basically jumped on him, taking his head into your hands and kissing him with all the passion that your body could muster. 

“i'll take that as a yes” he chuckled as you nipped at his ear lobe and neck.

Climbing off him and taking a breath you just looked at him in awe.

“You are the most amazing man Clyde” was all you could say.

The drive home seemed faster than the journey there and before you both knew it, it was time to start your part of the date. 

Chatting about all the people he'd met at Rosewood Clyde didn't even press you for information on what you would be up to. 

Once you got in your home you decided you would get changed in your room and Clyde kindly offered to change in the bathroom, he said he was only changing his shirt anyway.

You looked over yourself carefully before you quietly left your bedroom to find Clyde looking at all the books on your book shelves. When he turned to see you his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Oh y/n! You look like you just walked out of one of my dreams” you just smirked and bit your lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty sure the ratings will be going up over the next couple of chapters, im not sure how confident i am writing smutty bits just yet but please bear with me! I know we all want sexy times with Clyde, im getting there!
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, you have no idea how much they spur me on.
> 
> Thanks


	15. chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date number three, more fun fluff!!!

Your hair was in low curled pig tails, you had a red and white short sleeved plaid shirt on that was tied up at the waist, the hint of your bruised ribs just peaking out the bottom.  
Tight jeans and dark brown cowboys completed your look. Clyde was licking his lips as he took in the sight of you. His shirt was a lovely deep red with white embroidery on the shoulders. 

Off duty cowboy indeed, he looked great.

Giggling as you watched him look at you, you checked the time.  
“Right Mr, we have to make a move or we are going to be late!” you took your bag and headed to the door. 

Both deciding that Clyde would be driving again as you really didn't think he would fit in your car only made sense. You gave him vague directions so that he wouldn't quite twig where you were going, the excitement building as your journey progressed. 

“Okay so its the next left” you directed him, a stupid smile on your face. He drove into the venue and as he pulled into a free space his face suddenly mirrored yours.

“Are we going line dancing?” he chuckled out, looking thrilled.  
You nodded fast, full of excited energy.

“I thought since we have so much fun dancing when Earl sings, we could learn some classic country moves, nothing too fancy, and have some fun? If it doesn't appeal we can just go get drunk somewhere” you had been so wrapped up in the idea of fun only now did you worry that he might not be into the idea.

“That's why your dressed up like Daisy Duke! I think it sounds great, as long as i'm the only man that gets to dance with you of course” he said still smiling. He leaned over and you shared a smiling kiss that set your mind at ease.

The venue looked like a warehouse on the outside but inside it was a full blown traditional country dance barn. There were exposed wood beams every where. A mechanical bull in the corner that you where secretly really up for trying. The bar was long across one of the walls and there was an ample seating area just in front of it. Right in the middle there was a very large dance floor. In the center of that was raised platform that you assumed the band played from or where they showed you the dance moves. There were bull skulls with giant horns hanging at artful distances on every wall. Photos of Willie Nelson and Dolly Parton were on the bathroom doors to indicate which was which. 

Hanging onto Clyde's elbow you walked over to the bar and signed in for the line dancing class. You both grabbed a drink from the bar and spent some time flirting over your drinks. 

He asked to pay for his admission to the dance class and you flatly refused.

You asked him to let you pay for your drinks, he had handed over the cash before your purse was out of your bag.

“So, tell me honestly Mr Logan” Clyde's ears went pink.  
“Do you really want to line dance with me?” you were running your hand over the rim of your beer bottle suggestively. He took a deep breath in and nodded his head lightly.

“You are not making these questions easy to answer now. But I actually am looking forwards to dancing, my parents met line dancing and I thought that was quite a romantic story. And I truly love dancing with you at the bar at the end of a Monday night, so it might be nice to actually know how to dance with you properly.” his eyes were bright and focussed on you. You gave him a soft kiss in reply.

A few minuets passed and then the dancing instructor called everyone to the dance floor.  
Clyde kept his hand on your lower back as you walked over.  
After a brief introduction of the types of the dances you were going to learn you were thrilled to find out that along with a couple of line dances there was also going to be a slow partnered dance in the lesson.

As the teaching started you couldn't stop giggling. Your foot work was all over the place but Clyde was a very quick learner, and he eventually began guiding you to help. His voice low as not to disturb the other dancers he whispered in your ear with the directions, not knowing that his warm breathe on your ear was more distracting than how funny you felt getting the moves all wrong. By the last run through you had finally nailed the routines for the line dances.  
There were twirls, claps, yeehaws and even throwing of pretend hats. 

The rest of the group in the lesson were an eclectic mix of couples, a couple of groups of friends and one party of older ladies who reminded you of your gran, she would love something like this, when her leg was better you would bring her here for a fun evening. 

You could tell that Clyde was having fun, he listened intently when the moves were being called out, his face a constant smile and his eyes sparkling at you. You had built up quite a sweat by the time the first few dances were over and when the slow dance was announced you were happy to be able to have some close one on one time with Clyde.

The dance was mid speed and once again you were giggling as you got your foot work wrong. Clyde was doing his best not to laugh with you but it was impossible. 

By the end of the third run through you finally understood where you were going wrong and soon were twirling around the dance floor in a happy daze with Clyde. 

Despite the height difference the two of you actually made the best dancers of the group. You focussed on his movements and reacted in time to them. Having spent a good 30 minutes in dance hold with Clyde you were in no mood to be much further away from him. A break was called and you both went to grab another drink.

“What do you think?” you asked Clyde before gulping down some very cold lemonade.

“I am having so much fun, thank you so much” he seemed genuinely ecstatic. 

Once the break was over you had a full on dance session with all the dances back to back. The middle section of the floor was now being used by a live band instead of the instructor as you thought. 

You and Clyde danced the night away in a bubble of laughter and stolen kisses. 

When the evening came to an end you both were so full of laughter and joy you danced back to the car, Clyde twirling you around the car lot.

“I have not had an evening that fun in I dont know how long” he beamed at you before he started the car. 

“All I wanted was for us to have a really fun time together, im so glad it worked out!” you said trying to stifle a large yawn.

“Im sorry, all that dancing has really taken it out of me” you laughed.

“Dont you worry, i'll have you home in no time” Clyde said gently.

Talking about the dance for the whole journey home you felt that he really had enjoyed the date, your eyes were heavy and the yawns didn't stop. As you were about five minutes from your home you started thinking about what could happen next. Still chatting you watch Clyde as he drives you into to your road. His face is animated and voice light. Stopping on your drive he turned to you,

“Thank you for such a fun evening.”

“Thank you for taking me to see Gran today, It really means a lot to me that you would think of that. Er, did you want to come in for a coffee?” as you asked a hint of uncertainty was in your tone.

“As much as I really would like to, I think tonight i'm going to pass, your real tired and tomorrow is going to be another hot one, i'll need to be at the bar early for set up.” he brushes some of your hair behind your ear. Feeling a touch relieved you kiss him softly and say goodnight before exiting the car.

You took a deep breath as you watched him drive home. If Clyde had come in you knew you would have been anxious, not because you didn't want to have a physical relationship, but because you felt yourself putting on pressure, and if you felt pressured (even by yourself) you sure as hell didn't feel right. 

You definitely wanted it to happen. Knowing the perfect time would make itself abundantly clear you trusted yourself and you trusted Clyde that when it the time came you would do it right. The way Clyde had passed on your offer you could tell he knew you had been more than just tired, you were unsure and he had made it easy on you, the perfect gentleman being respectful of you. 

Relaxing on your sofa you kick off your shoes and stretch out. Before you head to bed you jump in the shower, you make the happy discovery of Clyde's shirt from the afternoon left hanging on the back of your bathroom door. 

He must have forgotten it when he changed after returning from lunch. The second you were dry after your shower you put on his shirt and pulled the collar up to your face, taking in the scent of him. It was huge on you, the arms way past your hands and the ends of the shirt reaching your knees. 

Only doing up the three middle buttons you looked so cute, you had to show Clyde. Padding into your bedroom in bare feet you stood in front of your long mirror. All you were wearing were your short sleep shorts and Clyde's shirt. You exposed your shoulder by pulling the wide collar slightly to the side and put your hand on your hip. You couldn't even see your sleep shorts because the shirt was so long on you. 

Snapping the picture as you smiled sweetly and then hopped into bed. The shirt was a soft light brushed cotton and it was so comfy, he was not going to be getting that back any time soon.  
All you sent him was

You forgot something x  
and attached the picture.

Suddenly feeling real tiredness of your long day hit you were almost dozing when your phone buzzed to life.

Hmm, do you mean you or the shirt? Keep it. It looks much better on you. And now I know you will be warm when you sleep. Thank you again for a really fun date. My face aches from all the laughter we shared. I'll see you in the morning. X

Still as sweet as ever. 

You fell asleep with Clyde's shirt wrapped around you and the memories you had been making with him turning into the sweetest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your still enjoying this story!  
> Im just working out the finer details of getting into Clyde's pants but it is on the way.  
> Slow burn and all.
> 
>  
> 
> Loosing a tad of my confidence as i am finding it hard to write but watching more Adam Driver things is helping. 
> 
> I still really really appreciate the kind comments, they spur me on more than i care to admit.
> 
>  
> 
> *****If you want a visual for the Barn dance watch the music video 'Burn out' by Midland, its exactly what i had in mind*****


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad night at the bar!
> 
> Drama!
> 
> It's our time to save Clyde dear readers!

Saturday morning came and went In a quick haze of heat and chores at home. 

The insane heat of the sun made you choose your lightest sleeveless cotton button up blouse for work. You wanted the aircon to make you cold. 

Once you were in work you were kept away from Clyde for the most part as weekends were always so much busier. People started drinking earlier, they had all day to enjoy themselves and plenty of them liked to do so at Duck Tape. 

Helping Clyde roll up his shirt sleeve was one of the only chances you had to be close to him, as soon as a table left, it filled up again. The patrons not even caring that it may have not been fully cleared, but they were understanding and helpful.

By the time evening rolled around you had been kept on your toes all day. Lots of large drinks orders, lots of chatty customers. 

Seeing one booth full of the deputies from the Sheriffs department you smiled, they were all stand up guys and you liked to see them having a well deserved break. 

Behind you some guys who were playing pool were starting to have a heated debate about their opposing sports teams, so you went over to make sure there wasn't a situation in need of diffusing.

“Hey fellas, can I get you anymore drinks?” Suddenly they remembered where they were and they softened their body language and ordered another round of beers.

As Clyde put the last of the bottles on your tray he kindly asked  
“Want a hand taking that to the table?”.

You gave him a sweet smile,  
“It's alright sugar, i've got it” he beamed at you as you spoke.

Laying the drinks of the table next to the pool players you left the bill under the bottle in the middle.

A ding from the kitchen drew your attention, everyone seemed fine for drinks so you made your way over.   
“Cheeseburger fries and a hotdog dog for table 7” the chef told you as you loaded up your tray.  
“You got it, thanks” you called out.

Before you left the kitchen you grabbed some napkins and cutlery, that's when you heard the first bottle break. You started walking to the bar and saw the pool players literally at each others throats, a broken bottle on the floor and another spilled on the pool table. 

The next moments seemed to be in slow motion. Clyde approached them to break it up, pulling one guy away from the other, he went to hit the other but missed. Clyde dodged the flying fist and then moved again to keep the men apart. The second fist in the air hit Clyde in the stomach, he doubled over and took a few steps back. 

The pool players went for each other, breaking apart for a second, one now with a fat lip. Clyde again went to pull them apart, his hair wild as he was throwing the punching fellow to the floor. You put your tray down and rushed over to help him. 

The man on the floor picked up something and the light reflected from it caught you in the eye, he had the broken bottle in his hand. And he was looking at Clyde. 

No. You were not going to allow what that man was thinking to happen. Never.

Without hesitating you pushed past the sheriffs booth as they started to get up, picking up a discarded pool cue you whacked the mans forearm down with the handle of the cue with as much force as you could. He bellowed out In pain. 

The other man Clyde was trying to restrain managed to elbow Clyde in the face, splitting his precious lip. 

You could hear the deputies heading over your way but you had to act fast. Clyde had stumbled back and received another punch to the stomach, now on his knees. 

Walking over the guy you'd already hit with the cue you used it to hit the standing guy square in the back, drawing his attention away from Clyde. 

He turned to you, a face of pure rage. He took one step towards you but with one quick and forceful thrust up of the pool cue between his legs he was floored instantly, looking like he was going to be sick or pass out, you weren't sure and you sure didn't care. 

The sheriffs were now subduing both men and taking them outside. Earl had come in the thick of things and was taking the customers out of the bar. Clyde was still on his knees, breathing heavily, his hair covering most of his face.

“Clyde” you said urgently. 

He didn't respond. 

He didn't move. 

Earl caught your shoulder before you took another step closer to him, the bar now empty. 

“I think he's zoned out darlin'. Happens when his adrenaline hits its highest. I'll get Jimmy over, he's the only who can bring him back to earth. Its only happened a couple times but its been a thing since he came back from his active duty.” his tone sorrowful.

Oh sweet Clyde.

Earl got his phone out and dialed Jimmy. 

You shrugged his hand off and slowly approached Clyde. Kneeling down to be closer to his eye level, you were an arms length away.

“Clyde, can you hear me sweetheart? It's y/n, im right here baby” you said using the calmest voice you could muster even though your heart was hammering, you had never been this worried.

You could see his eyes now. They were far far away. His breathing still ragged and body so tense it looked painful. 

“Clyde, my love, if you can hear me please raise your right hand for me please, i'd like to hold your right hand, can you raise your hand up for me baby”.

His hand twitched and then slowly rose in your direction. As he held it there you quickly unbuttoned your blouse.

“Thats great baby, thats so great, now im going to hold your hand ok, your going to feel my warm hand ok” constantly reassuring him.

Opening your shirt and remembering what Gran used to do for your Pa, you thought it was worth a try if it could help Clyde. 

His face was still registering nothing in front of him.

Slowly you placed your hand on top of his. His eyes pulled focus to his hand and he relaxed his body ever so slightly.

“Hey baby, its just you and me here ok, you can hear my voice i'm right here with you, do you feel my warm hand? Its just here, im going to put your hand on my skin ok so you know you are right here with your girl. Im right here with you Clyde” you shuffled slowly over to be right in front of him, knees touching.  
Placing his large hand on your chest steadily, fingers reaching the side of your breast and palm flush over your heart, you were watching his face constantly. 

His eyes flickered as his hand made contact with your chest, no doubt feeling the thumping of your heart beneath, the heat of your flushed skin and the lace of your bra.

“Hey baby, do you feel that, do you feel my heart beating? Its doing that just for you Clyde, just for you. Its beating really fast, can you feel it?” you held his hand on your chest with both of your hands over his. 

He nodded ever so slightly and you beamed at him.

“Yes thats right Clyde, you can feel my warm skin, you can feel my heart beat so damn fast for you. Just for you. Im going to put my hand on your chest now ok, so you can feel my hand on your skin, so you know your here with me. Is that ok clyde, can you nod again to let me know that its ok for me to do that please?” you pleaded. 

Again he softly nodded his head. Keeping one hand on his, you undid the top few buttons on his shirt. Happy to see had had not worn an under shirt tonight you slowly placed your hand on his bare chest. His skin was cool but damp with perspiration, the muscles beneath incredibly taught. 

You took a deep breath and looked him square in the eyes. At your touch his body sagged with a hint of relaxation. Taking a deep measured breath his eyes softened slightly.

“Clyde, its you and me, just us, im going to tell you a secret now but I think you already know it, im not very good at hiding it” as you spoke he breathed deeper, slower, more deliberately, you knelt up slightly so you were nearly nose to nose. 

Hands still on hearts.

“Im in love with you Clyde Logan, can you feel it? How my heart nearly bursts for you, can you feel it warm my skin?” his gorgeous eyes were tearing up, his surroundings coming back, his body losing the panic tension that was holding him away from his own mind.

“Clyde Logan, I love you, and im right here with you and I am going nowhere and I love you so damn much. Just you. Its always been you Clyde, ever since we were younger. Do you remember when Mellie had her pirate birthday party? And you let me sit on your shoulder as your parrot?” the edge of his bleeding lip curled up slightly, he remembered. 

“Thats right baby, im pretty sure i've loved you since then” you could feel his heart beat was also racing, but now it felt less like a jackhammer trying to break out. It was more like an excited rhythm. 

You tried to keep your voice constant, giving him only you to focus on. 

Earl had stayed with you the whole time but kept Jimmy back when he arrived. 

They both left to tend to the scene outside when Clyde's body enveloped yours in an all consuming embrace. He was shaking, crying and you just held him as tight as your arms could.

“Oh baby its ok, your ok, im right here” you repeated again and again until his breathing steadied.

You placed your free hand on the back of his neck, stretching your fingers our through his hair at the base of his skull, then drawing them back in, then stretching them out again, you knew he liked the feeling and you wanted to give him all the comfort you were able to.

“y/n?” Clyde's voice was shaky and uncertain.

“Im right here Clyde, im with you baby, right here” whispering into his ear.

“Im so sorry, everything went black....i was lost..... it was so dark....” his body still trembling as he leaned back slightly to look at your face. Your eyes honed in on his split lip, that looked like it had to be hurting. Bringing your hand up from around his neck you thumbed some of his spent tears away.

“Its ok Clyde, its all ok, im right here with you”.

“I could hear your voice, but trying to move felt so impossible, but I did it for you, and then when I felt you, I started seeing more light, you... you brought me back to the light” his eyes glazing with tears.

You placed both hands either side of his face to calm him.

“Its ok you dont have to explain anything to me, I just want to know what I can do to help you, to make you feel better, tell me what you need?”.

“Please don't leave me” his voice barely audible but his tone painfully desperate. 

You pushed your body forwards and engulfed him in a full body hug, making sure your skin was touching as much of his large frame as you were physically able to.

“I promise you Clyde, im not going anywhere, im right here and thats where im always going to be ok?” he removed his hand from your chest and snaked it around your back under your blouse, the skin contact clearly soothing him. 

You stayed in that position for some time, just breathing together, holding each other.

Eventually he took a deep breath and pulled back, looking around the bar.

“The sheriff's deputies are sorting everything out outside im sure” you tried to sound reassuring. You still had hold of his shoulders, his hand on your back. 

You frowned at his split lip, it was getting plumper as a bruise formed, you wanted to kiss it better. You went to stand and Clyde's grip on you tightened.

“It's ok, I just want to get you something for your lip. I want to make sure your not going to need a stitch or two” before you could move he spoke.

“Did you mean it?” his eyes still shiny with tears but now searching for something in yours.

Not sure which part he meant you replied honestly and firmly,

“I meant every single word I said. All of them. Completely” keeping your face serious. 

He sighed again, a sweet smile starting to play on his lips, only stopping when he flinched at his injury. Looking up and taking your hand he simply said,

“I'm in love with you too, so very much in love”.

Your throat tightened.

His eyes were burning with his words. Happy tears filled your eyes as you leaned in and held him in your arms, whispering like a chant,

“I love you Clyde, so so much”. His hand stroking your hair, your hands wrapping around him, squeezing tight.

Pulling back you tilted your head slightly and you kissed the uninjured side of his mouth softly. He tried to deepen the kiss but winced, again feeling the split.

“Lets get you some ice for that shall we?” this time he stood up with you as you headed to the bar. Running a napkin under the cold tap you gently dabbed his wound, it wasn't as bad as it looked, but you still gave him some ice in a fresh napkin to help keep the swelling down. As you were pushing his hair behind his ear Jimmy, Earl and one of the on duty sheriffs came back in the bar.

“Hey guys, Clyde, you doing ok?” Jimmy walked up to his brother and patted him on the shoulder.

“I'm getting there” Clyde replied, ice still on his lip.

The sheriff explained that the trouble makers were being arrested for public endangerment, disturbing the peace and assault, and if Clyde wanted he could add damage to private property if there were any damages. Clyde declined. As all the off duty cops were witnesses they were going to get it all neatly wrapped up for him.  
“Thank you so much officer” you said, shaking his hand as he left.

Taking in the state of the bar you started to clean away what you could. Jimmy, Earl, the chef and even some of the regulars came in to help too. The pool table needed a wash but other than some broken beer bottles there wasn't any damage, which was a pleasant surprise.

When Clyde took the cash register to the office you followed him. You didn't want him to be alone. He had been extremely quiet since the clean up effort had begun and you were not going to leave him to suffer in silence. 

Hovering around the office as he did his normal cash up routine you were observing Clyde the whole time. 

When he put the cash in the hidden safe he rested his head in his hand. Wrapping your arms around him from behind you quietly offered an idea,   
“Clyde, would you like to stay with me tonight?” meaning it entirely innocently.

He turned to look at you.  
“Really?” he said slowly.

“Even though i'm a big mess right now?” you snorted at his words.

“Clyde, you are not a mess. You have had one hell of a night and I want to make sure you are ok. We don't have to do anything, anything at all, we can stay up all night talking or watching movies or just sleeping. I just need to be with you tonight. For you, and for me” you let go of him so he could fully turn the chair to face you.

“This is probably going to be the only time im not in the mind set to be able to give you the first night together I was hoping we would have. But I would very much like to spend the night with you” his hand was holding yours to his weary face.

“Would you like for us to go to your place or mine?” Where will you find the most comfort?” wanting him to choose to make sure he had what he needed. He said your home as it would have lots of new things to distract him.

Closing the bar together you left the office to find Jimmy and Earl waiting.

Earl piped up first  
“Glad your ok kid” as he slapped Clyde's shoulder affectionately.

“Thanks Earl, it means a lot of have you around” Clyde said.

As Earl left, Jimmy started  
“C'mon then brother, lets get you home” as he was walking towards the door.

“Actually Jimmy im going to stay with y/n tonight” Clyde spoke matter of factly. Jimmy's face changed real quick into a cheeky grin.

“Alright then, you kids have fun” he was chuckling to himself as he left.

Looking up to look at Clyde you let out a small sigh, just taking in his face and sweet eyes, he looked exhausted.

As you took his hand you moved it over your head so it was sitting across your shoulders.  
“lets get you home” you said softly as you walked towards the door.

Getting Clyde in your car brought you both some much needed laughter, even if it was only small. With the passenger seat set right back his long legs were left In an uncomfortable position . 

By the time you made it to your home he had gone quiet again. Locking the door behind him you led him to the sofa.

“Can I get you anything? A drink? Something to eat?” you asked, standing in front of him. 

He shook his head, let out a large sigh and said simply  
“Just you” his arms wrapping around you, pulling you into his lap.

Stroking his hair, breathing him in and holding him tight you did all you could to make Clyde feel comfortable. 

Eventually you kicked your shoes off, he did the same and you chuckled as the movement jostled you in his arms.

“Are your legs not asleep having me sitting here like this?” you said In a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb him. 

"Nope" was all he replied with.

He let out a big sigh and smiled a small half smile at you.

“Will you be ok if go get a few things?” you asked gently.

“Ok” was all he said, eyes sad and exhausted. 

You got up and ran into your kitchen, you put some pop tarts in your toaster. You grabbed the nicest blanket out of your cupboard, you went to give it to Clyde to see his eyes closed and head leaning back on the sofa. 

“Sweetie, do you want to sleep?” you said softly. He opened his eyes and shook his head  
“If I go to sleep it'll go dark again” his voice slightly shaky and full of vulnerability.

“Then don't you worry, I will keep you entirely preoccupied. While i'm dashing around I want you to answer my questions ok” he just nodded solemnly at you. 

“Clyde, tell me five things you can see” you said as you reached up in your bedroom cupboard for long ago hidden away lava lamp.

“I can see your flowers from me, your dream catcher with the purple feathers in the window, a nice photo of your grandparents, a pair of your shoes by the front door and a pillow with a sun on it” he said his voice sceptical but more alert than it had been.

Walking back into the room you kissed is forehead before you set up the lava lamp.

“Great job, now tell me four things you that you haven't seen in here before” you moved again to gather some more random items, a dolphin statue from your bathroom, a shiny paper weight and handful of fun books from your room that you placed on your coffee table.

As he looked around and listed more bits you smiled at his observations. 

“Theres a new dvd on your shelf with a red spine, you changed your light shade, the butterfly sticker on your window and a candle In the shape on an owl in your alcove”.

Distracting him with these questions was doing exactly what you hoped it would, pulling his focus into his new surroundings and keeping his mind occupied with his what his senses were currently experiencing.

“Three things you can feel now please sweetheart” he gave you a soft smile at you calling him that.

“Your blanket is very soft, the coldness of your floorboards under my feet and a warmth in my heart when you call me sweetheart” his tone much lighter.

“Two things you can smell?” you peeked at him as you ran into the kitchen as the toaster popped.

“Your heavenly perfume in the air and something sugary from your toaster” his gaze following you as you slipped round the corner to retrieve the pop tarts.

“Full marks Clyde, and now” you kissed him very softly.

“Two things you can taste” as you handed him the plate of pop tarts. He smiled, took a bite and said  
“You, Sugar and pastry”.

As he ate you began to describe your course to him, you were training to be an occupational therapist. Everything you were distracting him with was technique to allow his brain to shift focus from the trauma that brought on his panic and begin to settle in on the everything it was currently experiencing.

He pulled you into an appreciative hug as you kept talking. The weight of panic was leaving his body and you felt him really relax. 

Quicker than you expected he was asleep, his arm wrapped around you and head leaning back, mouth slightly open, breathing deep and steady.

Escaping his gentle hold you removed yourself from him and quickly turned off just a couple of the brighter lights. 

Observing Clyde's face as you did to make sure he wasn't startled out of his sleep.  
The remaining lights from the lava lamp, the fairy lights around your book cases and small corner lamp kept the room in a comfortable glow. 

Slipping into your bedroom you quickly changed into a small tank top, sleep shorts and Clyde's shirt. 

Racing back relief washing over you to see Clyde was still snoozing soundly, completely out for the count. 

Unfurling the blanket over Clyde and cuddling back into his side you settled in for your first sleep over with Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> Im still working on the next chapter, the rating of the series is about to go up so consider your wonderful selves pre warned!!! NSFW is on the waaayyyyyyy.
> 
> The comments i've received have been so incredible i cant thank you all enough for them!!!
> 
> Im going to try to update again tomorrow but a few things have popped up so it may not be till the night after, thank you all for baring with me!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think i love hearing from you lovely people.
> 
> Have a great night/day/time of day where you are!
> 
> Thank yooooooooo


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is literally no better way to start your day, than with Clyde Logan on your sofa and under your thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************NSFW FROM THE BEGINNING****************
> 
> Consider this your   
> 'This program contains sexual content and adult themes' message.
> 
> Enjoy my pervy darlings.

As the early morning sun rose through your net curtains early the next morning you felt a warm hand gently brushing your hair back from your face. 

Smiling into Clyde's side you nuzzled your head against him before looking up. Eye's crinkled at the sides, a soft smile on his face and a slight sleepiness in his expression, he had never looked cuter.

“G'morning” was all you managed to squeak out before drawing yourself up to kiss him softly, but as soon as your lips touched your most primal instinct in you took over. 

From being at his side you soon knelt up to hold his face in your hands. 

The heat from his lips waking you up in the most arousing way. 

His hand roamed from your hair to your lower back, he broke the kiss to look at what you were wearing, smirking briefly at his own shirt on you before claiming your lips once more. The hardness of Clyde's chest muscles kept you steady as you lifted you leg over to be seated on top of him. 

His touch was intense as his hand was resting on your thigh, left arm hooked at your side for support, your skin tingling in response to his warmth.   
Moving your lips from his face and on to his neck, your fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt, you asked huskily  
“Is this ok?” tugging the shirt he nodded quickly, his own hand undoing the buttons on the shirt you slept in   
“Is this?” he asked in response. 

You nodded with a big smile right back, as soon as both your shirts were shrugged off you surprised yourself by pulling off your tank top. 

Bared chests flushed and breathing heavily.

Clyde's fingers delicately traced across your collar bone, down to your sternum, his palm flattening in the space between your breasts. Placing your hand over his you drew his large palm to cup your breast. As he kneaded the flesh beneath his palm a low moan escaped you. 

Leaning forwards his lips found your shoulder, your hand tangling in his hair.

From your position you could feel his hardness growing under your thigh, ever so gently rocking your hips to meet his arousal, you began to build up your own. 

Your nipple hardened as his tongue lapped around and over it, teeth grazing just enough to send shivers across your skin.

Your body reacting to all the new sensations in its most primal way, clit throbbing, your sleep shorts now slick with how wet you had become and the movements of your hips not at all under your own control. 

The urgency in both your actions now building to a new level. 

As Clyde's mouth began roaming all the new skin available to him your hands were doing the same over his muscular back, strong neck and thick biceps. 

Clyde's hand made its way to your back, pulling you even closer, then trailing down to your ass, grabbing you in a way that you didn't even know you liked.   
Raising his head to meet yours you nodded your head enthusiastically as he slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of your sleep shorts. 

Eye's clenched shut, a gasp shuddered out of your mouth as you are enraptured by the sensations of Clyde's fingers stroking you.

So. 

Goddamn. 

Slowly. 

Back and forth with such delicious dexterity, making sure to caress every part of you, circling your clit and then running across the entrance of your sex. The way he teased made you feel so wanted, entirely desired and like there was nothing else in the world other than the two of you.

Sinking your fingers into his hair at the base of his neck you tried to kiss him but all you could do was moan, the pleasure all you could focus on. 

Dropping one hand from his hair you palmed Clyde's erection through his jeans. 

His hips bucked involuntarily at the new contact and he moaned so low it was more like a growl. 

You growled back as his strokes sped up and then gently slipped his finger inside of you, moving in and out at a perfect pace.

Wanting to make him growl louder you began to unbuckle his belt. 

Taking charge of the situation Clyde flipped you to be lying on the sofa as he stood and removed his jeans. His eyes never left yours, until you you looped your thumbs into the edges of your shorts, wiggling out of them, his eyes rolling back briefly as he took in the sight of your now entirely naked body. He took his boxers off, your own eyes widening at the size of him, chills ran through your body. 

“Sit back down” you purred.

He did as you asked, his impressive erection lying across his thigh, your eyes taking it in hungrily.

“Hold. That. Thought” you winked, sprinting into the bathroom grabbing a condom.

You throw it on the sofa next to Clyde, his eyes catching the shine of the packet and then snapping on to your body as you ran back to him. 

His arms meeting your sides as you sit back on his lap, both of you pulling into eachother desperately. 

Feeling him under your now exposed sex you couldn't stop yourself from rocking yourself against him, the movement illiciting a sexy grunt from Clyde, the friction was almost too much. 

Both now a mess of skin, sweat and moans of pleasure as you explored each others bared bodies. 

Clyde was enthusiastic in using his mouth on every part of your body, as he suckled on your now sensitive and erect nipple you breathed out  
“Clyde, I need you inside me, please” urgent and full of desire your voice coaxed his face from your chest, face flushed, pupils blown in arousal   
“Oh god y/n please, yes please baby” he grabbed the condom packet and wasted no time in putting it on. 

Leaning forwards you felt the his tip just teasing at your entrance, ever so slowly you sank down on him. 

His girth and length being more than what you had experienced, you rocked back and forth in tiny movements as your body adjusted to his size.

“Holy fuuuuuu...” you couldn't finish your words. 

Holding onto Clyde's shoulders for dear life you took his entire length inside you. Clyde's eyes were focussed on his view of where you were now joined.

“Oh god.....you feel so godamn good.....fuck I love you....” his voice low and hungry.

Gently wiggling your hips caused a string of profanities to leave both of your mouths, the sensation of Clyde inside you felt more incredible than anything else you had experienced before. 

As you began to set a pace of thrusts your moans became more erratic, Clyde's hand enjoying every part of you that he could reach. You leaned in taking his lips in to yours, gently not to hurt his now healing split lip. The eagerness of his kiss hiding any pain he may be in.

You melted into each other. 

Needing to catch your breath after another passionate kiss you leaned back slightly, placing your hands behind you on Clyde's knees. The new positioning of your hips made you both cry out In pleasure, the angle creating a new tension within you as you moved against each other. 

Clyde's large hand cupped the side of your face as he gazed into your eyes completely bewitched, turning your face you sucked his thumb seductively, his eyes widening and a sexy smile growing on his face. 

Slowly he trailed his hand down your neck, on your chest, over your breasts and then gripped your side carefully, helping guide your movements.

Feeling the exquisite build up of your climax begin you increased the speed of your writhes, shuddering as Clyde's thumb now found your clit and oh so gently began to rub circles over it. 

Nipples peaking hard, skin flushing with heat and sweat running down your back as you ground your hips, meeting Clyde's strong thrusts. 

You could feel him becoming even harder within you, you were both so close. 

Pushing off from Clyde's knees you leaned closer to him and held his face close to your chest, his arm wrapping around your body, holding on to you like it was saving his life.

Frantically you both were chasing each others orgasms. 

Taking your nipple once again in his mouth you could feel the first flutters of your climax unravel within you. 

“Clyde, oh god, I love you, sweet fuck Clyde, yes...” rocking faster and faster your walls clenched hard, the resistance of Clyde's cock inside you made the reaction even stronger.

“y/n, yes y/n, come for me y/n, oh lord, fuck yes” his own orgasm peaking at the undulations of yours.

Loosing yourself in the moment completely, Clyde's hair in your hands, his mouth professing the love for you that his body was giving. 

Still moving slowly you held on to Clyde as the waves of your pleasure began to subside. Bringing his face to meet yours, the look of love in his eyes tightened your chest.

“That was...”

“The best ive ever...”

“Oh god I need more of you...”

“You have all of me...”

“I am never letting you go....”

“You don't have to....”

“I'm not gunna...”

“I love you”

“I love you”

Chuckling into Clyde's neck as he said more sweet nothings to you, you had never felt such a contentment. 

Even though you were both well and truly spent you couldn't help yourself but to kiss with a shared enthusiasm. 

Clyde's hand was wound into your hair, his lips tender and eyes pools of love. 

Moving slightly to unsheath Clyde from you, you whimpered as you felt the lack of his body in yours. 

He kissed you deeply almost in apology.

Taking hold of your side Clyde lifted and pulled you down to be laying on top of him, now reclining across your sofa.

“I had imagined doing that in a bed but I think I'm ganna need to spend a lot more time on the sofa with you” he chuckled into your hair, kissing your head.

Curling up on his side you laughed out loud, raising your head to catch his eyes,  
“Ya know, this is pulls out to be a bed”.

The twinkle in his eye made you sure that he had just had the same idea as you.

The clock in your kitchen chimed for 7am. 

By the time you had run back from the bathroom with the entire box of condoms and tissues the sofa bed was pulled out and Clyde was waiting for you on it with open arms. 

You both had hours before you needed to be anywhere else. 

You were definitely going to be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that went as well for you dear reader as it did for Clyde!
> 
> Life got in the way so i do apologise for not having that ready as promptly as the others. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words you have been leaving in the comments, they are so supportive and honestly they make my day every single time.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of your sexy morning with Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW *********** MORE MORNING SMUT**************** YOU ARE WELCOME

Crawling into Clyde's arms, a smile the size of Texas on your face, you wrapped yourself into him. Despite being more than satisfied by your first time with each other your kisses were still hungry with arms eager to embrace every part of one another. 

Rolling you on to your back, Clyde couldn't contain himself as he knelt over you kissing, nipping and licking every piece of skin that his eyes found.

“We are never leaving this place” he breathed in between kissing your ribs. 

Giggling softly, your hands winding themselves in his hair and across his sculpted back, the only response you could muster was an enthusiastic “hmmmhmmm”.

Clyde ran his hand down your side, over your hip to your knee, as his hand moved back up he parted your legs, kissing his way down your waist. 

With every kiss, every caress you felt like you were being worshiped. 

You were wriggling gently against the tickling of Clyde's moustache as he placed his hand on your stomach and held you in place. 

He kissed the delicate skin of your inner thighs leaving warm wet marks as he went.

His tongue traced small lines all the way to the back of your knee. 

Nipping at the skin of your calf he slowly made his way back towards your body, repeating the actions that made you shiver with arousal.

His face was now buried between your thighs.

The first time his tongue ghosted over your folds your hands clenched into the blanket beneath you. 

When he started using his lips, his tongue and nose to stimulate you, you were on the verge of crying. 

He paid great attention to the details of your reactions, every time you gasped out his eyes flicked up to yours, his smile drawing up at the sides. 

Every long low moan spurred his tongue to continue on the motions it was making. 

Any time you went quiet he went back to a pace or movement that made you mewl for him.

Back arching, toes curling, eyes rolling all in complete bliss.

“Ohmygod Clyde, ahhh” was the only coherent string of words that you could create.

The vibrations from his chuckle had an intense reaction to the ministrations he was giving you. Your thighs clenched around his head and before you could even believe it your entire body was shuddering, your orgasm coming in fast and hard. 

There were stars in your eyes. 

Every atom of your being felt revived and satisfied. 

Chest heaving with deep breathing and arms limp from holding on to the sofa bed so hard, you could only concentrate on breathing as you felt Clyde kiss his way back up your body to your face. He had wiped your arousal off his face with the back of his hand before kissing you deeply.

“That... was....” 

He laughed at your spaced expression. 

His warm fingers circling your breasts and leaving a trail of goosebumps as he trailed over your heart.

“Least I could do, considering how well you looked after me last night and this morning” you loved how proud of himself he looked.

“But I came before as well, you know that” you said, tucking some stray hair behind his adorable ear.

“As true as that is I just had to have you making those noises again” he purred before kissing you again. 

Holding his face in your hands as you kissed, your emotions were entirely saturated with love. 

“I love you so much Clyde, I cant believe I finally get to say that out loud to you” your eyes misting up with tears of joy as you speak.

“Oh y/n I love you more than I can say...” his expression sombre and serious, until the moment your stomach unceremoniously gurgles in protest at how empty it is. 

Clyde looks to your stomach, then back to your face and you both erupt in laughter. 

Sitting up you stretch your torso and turn to Clyde

“Shall I fix us some breakfast? You could jump In the shower while I cook”.

Clyde sits up to join you, nuzzling your shoulder as you speak.

“If i'm getting In the shower, you are coming with me. And then yes, breakfast sounds perfect”.

As you take Clyde's hand and lead him into the bathroom he doesn't allow himself to be further than an arms length away from you.

Its a tight fit in the bath to share your shower but you make it work. 

As you laugh together and work to soap each other up it takes mere moments before you are pleasuring one another with your hands. 

Clyde leans his left elbow against the wall as you use both your hands to encircle his incredible length, swirling your soapy hands around him as you squeeze firmly as he groans with pleasure. The shower head is behind Clyde's back and there is a comfortable trickle of warm water running over his shoulders, washing the soap from him as soon as it settles. 

Clyde's hand is working sensual magic in your folds but you are working him with such dedication you can tell he is having a hard time concentrating, his fingers moving in sporadic patterns. 

You let one of your hands roam up from his base, fingers wide as they brush through his pubic hair, up and over his softly rippled abs and your other hand still working hard to bring Clyde to a sweet release. 

Squeezing his shoulder to catch his eyes you stand on tip toes to kiss him while you press your thighs together, halting his hand. 

“Three in such a short space of time is a bit much for me, I might need a little break” you whisper after your kiss, his eyes softening with understanding as he brings his hand away from your sex and lets it rest on your hip.

“I'm going to take such good care of you though” you purr as you drop to your knees. 

Clyde's eyes become wider than you've ever seen and he looks like he is about to say something but as you take the head of him into your mouth all he can do is moan out   
“Oh sweet jesus” he starts breathing heavily as he watches you intently. 

Kissing up the side of his length you being to pump him steadily with a firm grip, your fingers no where near meeting around his thick cock.

He runs his free hand through his wet hair, holding on to it as if in desperation.

He is so big there is no way you can fit all of him in your mouth, so you use both hands to love his base as your mouth bobs up and down the tip of his length.

You repeat a swirling motion with your tongue until you feel Clyde's legs begin to shake.

Sucking, licking and kissing his most sensitive head promotes Clyde's more verbal side as he begins to praise you like a Goddess  
“Oh sweet lord y/n your mouth is like heaven, your so so beautiful baby, oh god, I love you so fuckin much, oh yes y/n like that, fuck yea, there, oh god, fuck....” he grunts deep as his orgasm erupts, you take him out of your mouth and let him cum on your chest, you lick his tip as he twitches the last of his orgasm out and then you lick your lips as he shakes his head in disbelief at the sight that is before him. 

Standing back up Clyde moves slightly letting the shower wash away his release from your skin.

With a sparkle in your eye you grin broadly as you say

“Crazy thing, im still hungry” Clyde laughs out loud and pulls you into a hug.

After you actually manage to get clean you wrap up in a towel and pad to your bedroom looking for something clean to wear. Clyde follows you like a damp puppy, all soggy hair, bunched up towel and constantly nibbling your shoulder. 

When you swat him away playfully he lies on your bed and stretches out. 

His huge body actually fits well on your bed, he takes a few deep breaths and you are mesmerized by the movement of muscles under his skin.

“I am going to be so sad to see you fully clothed” you say hypnotized by this abs. 

Laughing he says  
“I feel the exact same way, but I know what im going to see every time I close my eyes now. Your shower is my new happy place” his grin is wicked and wide.

“You are my new happy place” you say softly, breaking his chuckles he sits up and gives you a look of pure adoration. 

As he goes to stand his stomach now pipes up with a gurgle to put a bear to shame.

“Breakfast?” you laugh as you speak.

“Breakfast” he submits as he begins dressing.

As you throw on a t-shirt dress all you could think was how this has to be the best morning you have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, we all want this kind of morning with Clyde Logan, so i am going to draw it out as long as i can!
> 
> Updates are going to be a bit further apart for a time while i figure how i want this story to conclude but i'm hoping to get a couple of chapters up a week. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with my story and the kudos and comments give me so much life you wouldn't believe!
> 
> I hope you lot are still enjoying it!!!
> 
> X


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one, i couldn't leave you hanging for a day! 
> 
> No warnings for this one, *sadface*.
> 
> Filler fluff galore.

Never in your life had you had such a difficult time making a meal. 

Clyde and you had ended back on your sofa twice when fooling around turned into passionate love making. 

Eventually toast, bacon and scrambled eggs were made, eaten with stupid grins and no clothes on. 

As it was Sunday and your normal day off so you actually didn't have to go anywhere, but you wanted to go back to bar with Clyde. His car was still there so he needed a lift and you wanted to make sure that he was going to be ok going back into that environment after the violent events of Saturday night.   
Dressing after brunch provided another challenge as you couldn't keep your hands off Clyde he wouldn't keep his mouth off of you. 

Giggling as he kissed your neck, holding your head in his hand you tried to win the situation,  
“Sweetheart you have to open the bar, you cant have Earl missing his Sunday beers, they get him going for the week” at your weak argument Clyde laughed, bringing his face to yours.

“Are you sure there isn't a way that we can stay in bed together all day and Earl can drink at home? Because I think I just thought of one” he smiled as he kissed your lips.

“Im sure there is, but I dont think today is that day, come on, i'll bring some of my reading and i'll stay at the bar with you, ahhhh...” he began to kiss down your shoulder, moving your bra strap down again.

“I'll....um..... read you the interesting parts of my......book?...” your head was spinning under his touch, you could feel his smile under his kiss. 

Defiance suddenly took over and you pulled back to look him square in the eye, taking his lips into yours you gave him a deep passionate kiss. 

Once you both needed to break for air you said  
“That's it mister, no more kisses until we are dressed and in the car” his face lit up   
“In the car huh?” his eye brow wiggling. 

Pulling your self away from him you threw on the first t-shirt you found and you couldn't help but chuckle at the disappointed noise Clyde made when you wriggled into your jeans.   
You passed him his shirt and sighed loudly as you watched him button it up, covering his beautifully formed torso. Once you were both clothed he walked over and kissed you sweetly,  
“Just to be clear, I love you in your clothes as well as out of them. I'm not just after your wonderful body, despite how this morning may have gone” you giggled up to his kiss after he had spoken. 

“Well you've already broken my attempt at no kisses till we are in the car but I think I believe you” you said eyes twinkling with humour.

Gathering your handbag and books to read you were pleasantly surprised to see that Clyde had put your sofa bed back to its sofa configuration and had even folded up your blanket. 

“Thank you” you said as you turned off all the power sockets before heading to the door.

Once you were both in the car, again laughing at the way Clyde had to sit you asked him if he would be ok about seeing the bar after what had happened. His answer soothed your worries  
“Ive had way more good times in there to remember than one memory of two drunk idiots catching me off my guard. Plus my mind is preoccupied with memories of this morning. Nothin is going to ruin my mood today” he flashed you a grin that made you glad to be sitting down. 

Getting into the bar first was always a calming experience for you. The place had an atmosphere of fun and life even when it was empty. 

Automatically you went to the jukebox to pick out a song to start the day, but when you got there you remembered you weren't working and that the song you choose wasn't going to be the backing to your tasks. 

You picked 'Breathe' by Faith Hill as you settle into your favourite booth, books and note books spread around as Clyde does his normal everyday routine. 

Before he opens the doors to the few regulars already on the porch he walks over to your booth, leaning over the back of the seats and kisses your lips gently  
“Thank you for being with me today” his voice is husky with emotion and you bring your hands up to his face, holding him in place.

“Any day, every day, i'll be here” you reply with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a set up for a fun idea i have for the next chapter. I think i have figured out that the story will be done by chapter 26 or so, depending on how long my plans run. Maybe a few more or a few less. 
> 
> As ever thank you for the kind words in the comments, they really spur my writing on.
> 
> I hope you like it!   
> Thank you for reading!


	20. chapter twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever said Sunday nights couldn't be spent getting drunk with your favourite Boone County residents?

Spending a sunny Sunday in the bar with the regulars was surprisingly relaxing for you.   
Between reading through some course books and laughing with the people you spoke to the afternoon flew by. 

On regular intervals Clyde would come by and sit with you, asking you about what you were reading, bringing you drinks and snacks, and kissing you for as long as you would let him.   
When he was working behind the bar you could not help yourself but to gaze at him.   
Jimmy had popped into the bar and as they were chatting Clyde started laughing, the way his face lit up made you smile wide. The crinkle in his eyes was beyond adorable, it made him look younger, reminding you of all the history you had with him.   
Memories flooded your mind, being at Mellie's birthday parties where Clyde would help you hide surprises for her and help you decorate, the send off party Clyde's family hosted before he left for his Tours in Iraq, you were crying as he drove off – telling Mellie it was because you were going to miss him, which was half true, the other half being that you were terrified that he wasn't going to come home. 

That train of thought led you to memories you hadn't thought about in years. It was three months after you grandfather had passed away when Mellie called you in hysterics that Clyde was injured on his way home.  
You had been in school out of state but the second you hung up you called your grandmother and she had bought your tickets to fly home within minuets. You arrived a day after Clyde got home.   
You stayed strong for Mellie as she was trying not to walk on egg shells around her brother, you helped however you could. 

Clyde was silent for an entire week. 

Between Jimmy, Mellie, Mr Logan and you, Clyde wanted for nothing in the two weeks that you stayed on Mellie's floor, holding her as she cried for the first few nights. Your tears of fear were released in the shower when no one could hear you. 

One particular evening when you were emotionally drained you sat in the living room of the Logan family home and put on the nearest movie you could find, it was The Little Mermaid. Mellie had watched it daily as a child and of course had a copy as adult. Watching it on the lowest volume you could you were quickly mezmerised by the intricate illustration, the songs enraptured you and you mouthed along to all of them. At some point Clyde had joined you on the sofa and you both sat there watching the story unravel. By the end of the film you were cuddled into Clyde's side, you both fell asleep there and in the morning Clyde asked for his bacon to be burnt at breakfast.   
Hearing his voice again made all of the family sigh in relief, you knew he was still there and starting to heal in more than one way. When you left he had hugged you particularly hard and thanked you for being there.

A tear fell from your eye before you knew it was there and you shook your head out of that particular head space. Clyde had settled next to you, concern drawing his eye brows together as he peered at your face  
“Hey there, what's wrong?” his tone low as he took your hand in his.  
“Just being stupid, c'mere” you leaned into him, kissing him with more passion than you thought you could have mustered in the bar, but the memories orbiting your mind needed a physical stopper.

It didn't matter what had happened in the past, because you had Clyde's love in the present and you were dead set on keeping it for the future.

As the sky darkened and the breeze dropped in temperature, rolling in through the open windows, you were persuaded to put your books away when Mellie arrived sitting with you, she brought a bucket with many beers in ice with her.

“What kind of day have you had?” you questioned as she handed you a drink.

“Purple Lady is driving me insane but your here, and I want to have fun so lets get a bit drunk, beat the boys on the pool tables and then dance until Clyde has to call us cabs to get home” you couldn't help but to laugh at her plans.   
She looked rattled and as she slumped into her side of the booth so you took an enthusiastic swig and clinked your glass with hers.  
“Lets do this then” her smile exploded at your words but you saw her eyes hone in on your neck.

“Where did you get those hickeys!!!” she damn near screamed, the second your eyes shot to Clyde as you took a drink her head snapped to see his love sick puppy gaze at you. 

“No freaking way!!!! Aahhhh!!! FINALLY” she screeched as she flailed her hands at you.  
You both laughed at her reaction and you could even hear Clyde's low rumbling laughter over the music.

As Mellie and you sank a fair few beers Jimmy came over to join you with some shots. 

Before long Clyde was sitting on the end of your booth as there were so few customers in the bar.

The four of you were laughing so loud even Earl told you to pipe down. That just made you all laugh more. 

Jimmy had started telling you the way that he and Clyde had found the Bang brothers at the state fair before the heist and at the detail of the pig feet bobbing came to light you spat your beer out towards the window in shock.

“They were bobbing for pigs feet? Oh my god that is so gross!!! I can just see it now” you cackled as you sank into the back of the booth, Clyde's right hand squeezing your knee as you wiped your mouth with a napkin.

“Sorry for the mess” you chuckled giving him a sexy side eye, the alcohol in emboldening you.

“Its nothing dont you worry” keeping his voice low as his eyes sparkled at you. 

Squeezing his hand back you leaned over to him, allowing him to drape his arm over your shoulders. He was crazy warm and you felt like crawling onto his lap and wrapping both of his arms around you. 

Had the bar been empty you would have. 

The table in front of you was soon covered with empty beer bottles and before you could stop yourself you began tidying them away, Clyde shaking his head at you,

“Your not working right now, put them down” his voice shakey with laughter and the hint of a slur from the alcohol.

“Fine” you said innocently as you skipped over and placed the empties on the bar. 

“Hey!” his eyes popped as he saw you slink away from his side. Giggling as you jogged around the bar, he got up and started to follow you, so you obviously had to run away from him.

Laughing the whole time Clyde's long legs barely had to increase In speed as he followed you around the bar, Mellie and Jimmy laughing from the booth.   
Jimmy grabbed another bottle of Tequila and was pouring more shots. As you lapped them now tearing up with laughter you pointed at Jimmy and yelled   
“Thats going on your tab” while you were still trying to evade Clyde's clutches. 

“Why are you running away from me” Clyde almost whined as he stopped, on the opposite side of the bar from you. Holding on to the bar top you said simply  
“I dont know what you want me for” the flirtatiousness in your voice unmistakable.

“Oh darlin, I want you for many things, but nothing you should be running away from” his tone was so sexy you squeezed your thighs together and bit your lip in his direction. 

“Get a room!” Mellie and Jimmy shouted in unison. 

Rejoining the booth you shimmied up to Clyde when he sat with you and you all toasted as you took another shot. 

After that point the memory of Sunday night only comes in flashes.

Jimmy was dancing around the bar to a David Bowie song, making Clyde pink in the face as he sang along.

Mellie climbed on top of the pool table and all three of you had to pull together to get her down before she hurt herself.

There was a slice of lemon and lime fight, the boys behind the bar and you and Mellie shielding yourselves with the serving trays.

All four of you belting out 'Jolene' when Dolly came on the jukebox.

Slow dancing with Mellie to a slow Blake Shelton song as Jimmy thew up in the mens room and Clyde watched you, drunk eyes following you intently.

When Jimmy fell asleep under the pool table and Mellie asleep on top of it you cuddled up to Clyde in the booth, his hand roaming under your shirt and grabbing your ass with a ferociousness that riled you up as you made out shamelessly.

When you woke up, tshirt off, lying ontop of a completely asleep Clyde you felt like the world was spinning. Grabbing your shirt and shoving it on you noticed Mellie stirring at the same time. You literally had to climb off of Clyde, the alcohol in your system still inhibiting your balance. As you crawled from the booth over to the ladies Mellie joined you.

“Why did we do that, ive not been this hungover since your 21st Mell, oh god.” you hiccuped.

“It was fun though right?” she croaked.

Giggling as you shuffled into the ladies bathroom you said “So much fun”.

Pulling yourself up look in the mirror you were not surprised to see that you were in quite a state.  
Running your hands under the tap first you splashed your face with cold water as Mellie spewed up her guts in one of the cubicles.

“Oh Mellie, you need me to hold your hair?” her retching stopped and she mumbled a   
“No thanks” before continuing to lose her stomach contents.

Wiping your face on a paper towel you heard some heavy footsteps and Clyde's deep voice, worried and tired  
“y/n? Are you ok? Y/n?” as you hurriedly open the bathroom door you see him approaching, looking like a kid lost in the supermarket. 

The second his eyes focus on you, and Mellie's loud retching making it evident that you are ok he brings both hands, flesh and metal, to cup your face.

“I thought you were sick” his voice truly concerned. Smiling up to him, his face not spinning thank god, you held his hands to your face and leaned into his right hand, placing a kiss on his palm.  
“Im ok, definitely hung over but no where near as bad a poor Mellie.” 

You pulled yourself into a hug and just let the steady heartbeat in Clyde's huge chest comfort your aching head. 

It was 6.30am and after a few pints of water and some dry crackers you knew you were ok to drive home. Jimmy was still asleep under the pool table. Clyde told you not to come to work until 4 so you could get some rest and you accepted the offer before he even finished the sentence. 

Making sure Mellie was ok before you left Clyde walked you to your car.  
“Last night was so much fun, im sorry we wrecked the bar a bit” you giggled as Clyde kissed your neck, he had you pinned against your car, your hands in his hair and bodies pressing together missing the activities of the previous morning.   
As his face moved so he could claim your lips and you moaned out loud as his teeth gently nibbled at your bottom lip. 

“I dont have to go you know” breathing heavy into the kiss.  
Clyde's eyes are fireballs of lust, and your words clearly had taken him by surprise. He kisses you once more and takes a small step back, lowering his arms so you are no longer caged in by him.

“As much as I want to have you all over the office, and I really do, I need you in for kareoke tonight. I want to hear you sing for me again” his eyes growing dark again as he speaks. 

“Till tonight then” you hop onto your toes to plant one more deep kiss on his lips before twirling around and getting in your car. Clyde waves at you as you drive away, your own hand waving out the window as you pull out of the car lot.

Once you reach your house you jump in the shower, wash fast and the second your wrapped in a towel and have gotten onto your bed you fall in a deep and urgent sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out im really not good at pacing myself!   
> I still have plenty of ideas about this story so i'm just going to update them as soon as i finish writing a chapter!  
> I hope you are still enjoying your escapades with our favourite Logan brother.  
> I certainly am!!!
> 
> Please know all comments brighten my life and make my day so if you have feedback or just want to say hi go for it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	21. Chapter twentyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kareoke night at the bar, some intense flirting and a sexy game is afoot!   
> Play time with our favourite soft boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'But i Do Love You' by LeAnn Rimes.

Waking up was not easy. 

Still being slightly hungover at 11am you pushed yourself to stay awake, even if it was only lying in bed and scrolling though social media until you felt more human. Remembering it was Monday your mind lifted, it was kareoke day!   
The second you had printed off the sign up sheet for this weeks night you had signed up in the first slot. But you had kept your song off the list, wanting to surprise Clyde. 

Hoping he was feeling ok you text him a sweet morning message.

Morning Clyde, hope you are feeling ok after last night. It's been so long since I had a night like that. I'll see you soon, looking forwards to kareoke! X

After changing and thanking the past you for jumping in the shower when you got in, you made a hearty and carb centered breakfast. Clearing your plates before you called up your Gran you settled onto your sofa, it had only been a few days but as her broken ankle was still on your mind you wanted to check in on her before going into work. As the phone rang you tried not to get carried away with the memories of having Clyde on your sofa.

She was thrilled to hear from you and the second you finished greeting her she was already asking about Clyde. How was he? Was he going to come with you when you went to visit next? When was his birthday, she wanted to get knitting ahead of time. Laughing at her questions your heart always soared when you spoke with her, but having her be so enamored with Clyde was something else.   
By the end of your conversation you had covered many aspects of Clyde's life and promised her to ask him is he would join you next time you visited her. Clicking off you were still chuckling at her enthusiasm as you checked the time. 

It was now 2pm and you still had two hours before you needed to be at work. But Clyde had not replied to your text, he never had his phone on him at work and you were certain he must have stayed up and worked through all day. Suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to see him you decided to head into work early.   
There was no way he would turn you away.   
He never had.   
Even before you had begun dating.

Hopping into your car you rolled the windows down and were so happy to feel a cooler breeze, some dark clouds hovering over the mountains finally, starting the count down for the first of the summer storms you had every year. 

Pulling into the car lot of the bar you only saw Clyde's car there. You were a little worried now as Earl was normally there from 2pm till whenever he passed out. As you approached the door you saw a sign saying 'open from 4pm' in Clyde's handwriting and you found the door was locked. 

Good thing you had a spare set of keys!

Letting yourself in you called out as you locked the door behind you,  
“Hello? Clyde? Hello?” your calls were met with silence. 

Really concerned now, you walked with purpose to the office. 

As you opened the door you were relieved to see a sleeping Clyde hunched over the desk, his head resting on his crossed over arms and his deep breathing long and steady.

Not wanting to disturb him you left your bag in your cubby and left the office. 

As quietly as you could you began the bar prep in silence. 

Cutting up the citruses, arranging set of new glasses, re-wiping the tables that you knew the Logan's and you had been a bit messy around. You wiped down the booth you and Clyde had been sleeping in. 

Before long you had done everything that you could do quietly. Not knowing what else you could do you sat yourself on the bar and began to make more cutlery bundles with napkins wrapped around. 

The wrapping and folding and placing quietly quickly became therapeutic to you, the routine, the pattern of movements and the repetition. 

When you ran out of napkins you still had a small pile of cutlery left, looking around you saw there were more napkins on the other end of the bar. Not wanting to scoot your butt over the entirety of the bar you knelt over began crawling over to the furthest end of the bar.  
Reaching your destination you gathered a large handful of napkins, then realized you needed your hands to hold them to get back to the cutlery. As you were on all fours on top of the bar, considering your options Clyde appeared, bleary eyed and adorable in the doorway. 

“I must still be dreaming” he said with a chuckle as he walked over to you. Grinning broadly at his incredibly cute face you greeted him  
“Hey there baby, I thought you were going to be asleep all day! I got the bar prepped though...” before you could finish your sentence he had taken your face in his hands and kissed you deeply.

Twisting slightly you brought your hand up to his face too, loving the feeling of his warm skin. All of your weight now being on your arm you started to shake a little due to your odd angle. Pulling away briefly you whisper,  
“Hold that thought” and quickly you swing your legs over the edge of the bar and sit in front of Clyde, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him back in for a long, deep kiss. 

Clyde's hand was resting on your thigh and gently began to knead your flesh, reminding you of the last morning you had spent alone together on your sofa. 

Running your hands through his hair your kiss really deepening, breathing heavily, hooking your leg behind him and drawing him even closer to you. His left arm holding your side tight to him while he moans into the kiss, turning your insides to jelly.

He pulls away, leaning his forehead against your, eyes dark with desire,  
“We should probably hold _this_ thought for later. We got to open the bar soon” his voice is so low it only turns you on more,  
“Are you sure?” you whine, needing him desperately. 

His chuckle is deep, he leans his head back and looks to the ceiling taking in a deep breath, looking back down he holds your face in his hand as he speaks,  
“There isnt enough time right now sweet thing, but I promise to make it up to you later tonight if you still want me.” 

“Oh I will absolutely still want you later, just don't you forget” you purred at him as you squeezed his shoulders.   
Smirking at him you kiss once more before he helps you hop down from the bar. 

As you open the bar together it isn’t long before the normal faces start to appear in the bar and Monday gets back in to its normal routine.  
The beer flows, the pool tables clink with play, the mood is light and relaxed and you are really looking forwards to kareoke.

This week the sheet is full once more, a great range of songs having been chosen, no ones picked the song you are singing and even Earl has chosen a superb slow number to close the night out with.

Serving the full tables keep your attention away from Clyde but the few times you are behind the bar with him you cant keep your hands to yourself. 

Stroking his back as he pours a pint from the tap earns you a wicked grin that heats your core faster than you are happy to admit. 

You hop onto the tip of your toes reaching for a quick kiss when you face each other trying to pass through the bar opening at the same time. 

When you try reaching for some clean shot glasses he stands close behind you and grabs them down for you, as he places the glasses on the bar in front of you, you slide your hand behind you and knead the firm muscle of his thigh, making his whole body shudder behind you, quickly you are aware of another kind of firmness now pressing into your lower back. 

Twisting round to face Clyde, maintaining as much body contact as you can, you look up to see Clyde looking _hungry_. 

“Down big boy” you whisper, biting your lip for affect. 

All Clyde can do Is shake his head at you slowly, drawing in a deep breath, the sexiest smirk gracing his face. 

As a customer approaches the bar you twist around again, rubbing your rear into his tightening crotch and you slide the shot glasses away with you

Clyde takes a quick step forwards and serves the customer fast and efficient. When he is done and you have given the shots to the table who ordered them you glance at him, his face still displaying the desire you stoked in him.

You giggle as you swish your hips walking to your next table. 

Another hour goes by and then its time for kareoke. 

You help Clyde with the machine set up, still flirting shamelessly. He nearly growls at you when you push your chest into his face after he switches the kareoke machine on. You giggle before you step up to the small staging area, Clyde hot footing it back behind the bar.

“Evening everyone, its Monday night so you know what that means - kareoke night! Im going to start this one off so as ever, if you know the words feel free to sing along with me. This ones for a certain someone” you add before the music kicks in. Catching Clyde's eye you wink, then start singing

I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe  
But I do love you, but I do love you.

I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you.

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you

Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you but I do love you  
But I do love you but I do love you

 

The whole time your singing you keep your eyes open, mostly on Clyde's softening and sweet face, occasionally looking around but always going back to Clyde.

Holding onto the mic stand you sing sweetly, clearly and using your free hand you tap the beat of the song onto your hip. His smile melts your heart by the time you finish the song and the next person comes up and starts to destroy a classic Willie Nelson song.

You walk up to Clyde intending on apologizing for your intense flirting but he immediately takes your hand and pulls you into the office. 

Closing the door behind you, with an air of emergency in his actions he pulls you into a deeply passionate kiss, running his hand all over your body, holding you close with his left arm.

His mouth moving in desperate ways, making you mewl in desire. 

One hand in his hair and the other holding onto his shoulder you are completely enveloped in him. 

His hand grabs your ass and your hips buck forwards in burning need of more contact. 

Suddenly he takes a step backwards breaking all contact, hair fluffed and face red. 

“That was a thank you for your song, and also my retaliation for that torture you put me through earlier. No more kisses till the bar closes” his eyes are twinkling with mischief and just like that he turns on his heel and leaves you alone in the office. 

Your mouth in a perfect O of shock. 

You sway just a little, your body still processing the desire coursing through it. 

Clyde had never done something so spontaneous and teasing.

Oh you were going to get some beautiful payback later on. 

Walking back into the bar after a few minutes you go back to serving your customers and enjoying kareoke night. 

All the time planning something naughty to really show Clyde what you are made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait for this one, ive been working on some of my other fics and waiting for a bit more inspiration on ideas for our dear Clyde.  
> The next chapter will absolutely be a NSFW smut filled piece of trash, i just need the time to make it perfect for you.
> 
> Thanks for all the support in the comments, you sweet sweet people are amazing and i have a little freak out every time i read your wonderful words.
> 
> Thank you for reading lovelies!!!!!


	22. chapter twentytwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather raunchy ending to Kareoke night at Duck Tape.
> 
> Slow dance song is God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******NSFW*******
> 
> Sexy time ahead! 
> 
> Be prepared!
> 
> Dont forget to blink!

The crooning of a poorly imitated Frank Sinatra rang in the air as you waited your tables, trying desperately not to crack a laugh at the poor guy giving 'My way' all the gusto he had. His southern accent just wasn't working with the song and the other regulars were not being as kindly as you, openly laughing or weakly hiding their laughter behind their drinks.

When he finished you made sure to clap loud and long so the didn't feel bad about his performance. You elbowed Earl into joining you. 

Steadily the bar became quieter and there was only one more singer before Earl was going to close out the kareoke night. Even though you were still shocked at Clyde's teasing behavior earlier you were still looking forwards to slow dancing with him. 

He made it so easy to fawn over him, his hair always so dreamy, the sweet curve of his smile made your heart skip every single time and the way his body was just so damn big compared to yours made your head spin. Letting out a large sigh as you watched him serving at the bar you couldn't help but to admire him. 

You really hoped he knew your deep appreciation of him. Making a mental note to make sure to tell him as you wiped a table you saw Earl approach the stage. Dropping your cleaning supplies you turned around to see Clyde walking your way, silly grin on his face. 

This week Earls song of choice was 'God Gave me you' by Blake Shelton. Being a slightly faster paced song didn't stop you and Clyde from getting into your preferred dancing hold and just swaying around to the music.

“I'm never going to get enough of dancing with you, I hope you know that” you beamed up to him, his smile mirroring yours.

“Good thing I have no intentions of stopping our new tradition” he said sweetly. 

Twirling you out softly and pulling you back in, your hair swishing and a giggle escaping as you embrace Clyde on your return into his arms.

“The very first time we danced, why did you ask me?” you inquired, the memory flashing in your mind.

He looked at you square in the eye, a small smirk on his lips as he spoke,  
“I saw how you were watching the other people who were dancing. You looked a little jealous and sad and I just wanted to make you happy. The second I asked you your face changed into this glowing smile and I knew right then that the smartest thing I had ever done was to ask you to dance.” 

Not being able to control the mist of tears in your eyes you buried your face into his chest as he chuckled at your reaction.

“God why do you have to be so sweet!” you laughed as you looked up to him, his face began to lower as if to kiss you.

“Hey now, you said no kissing till the bar was closed Mr, you cant go breaking your own rules” the smirk on your face surprising him. 

You kept eye contact as you slowly licked your lips, briefly glancing down to his and then back up for effect. He pulled you closer against him and you breath hitched as you felt the outline of his growing arousal. 

Smiling wider now, you knew you had him in the palm of your hands, so to speak. 

Earl finished his song in perfect timing for you, spinning around still in Clyde's arms you wiggled your ass on him as you clapped Earl off the stage. Clyde staying close behind you to hide his erection, now nestled in the small of your back.

Turning back around to be face to face with Clyde you put on the most sultry voice you could muster  
“Did you want to follow me closely or should I run over to the bar? Hmm? I think if you gave me a sweet kiss right now I could help you keep your current _ahem_ situation under the radar” his eyes were dark with desire and his hands were holding you close by your hips. Slowly he dipped his head just before he kissed you he whispered,  
“You are so bad”.

After he gave you a sweet quick kiss you whispered back,  
“You have no idea how bad I can be” with a wink you moved over the bar, Clyde following close behind you. 

Once his lower half was safely hidden behind the bar you left him to finish up with his remaining customers as you went back to closing down your last tables for the evening.

As you locked the door behind the last customer and flicked the switch turning off the outside lights you were now acutely aware that you were alone with Clyde, the chef having left just after Earl finished his song as the kitchen had been so quiet. 

Turning to face him the expression on his face made you catch your breath, if you thought he had looked hungry before now he looked starved.

Stalking his way towards you, you closed the distance with a small jog, launching yourself into his arms, his right hand lifting you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. 

The kiss was desperate, intense, powerful, seemingly endless.

As you pawed at Clyde's shoulders, holding on as tightly as you could, he sat you down on one of the booth tables, laying you down carefully as he climbed on top of you.

Keeping your legs wrapped around his waist you couldn't help but to grind your hips up to his, the friction creating a deep pleasure for both of you. 

As Clyde's lips left your mouth they deftly moved on to your neck and you moaned loudly, the sensations becoming too much to contain. 

Clyde was holding his body's weight on his left elbow and arm as his right hand drifted over the side of your body, cupping your breasts, caressing the small patch of skin his fingers could find under your t-shirt, squeezing your hip and then cradling your face as his lips once again found yours.

Your skin was on fire every place he touched you. 

Nipples hardening as your skin shivered with chills of arousal, dampness rising in your sex as your clit throbbed, every inch of your body needed Clyde's attention with a critical urgency.

Your mind was swimming as it processed all of the sensations running through your body. 

Unable to take the lack of skin contact anymore you began undoing Clyde's shirt buttons as his hand was pulling your t-shirt up and as fast as you could you freed yourself of your top as he lost his own. 

Baring back down on your body Clyde's mouth kissed and lapped its way all across your torso, taking special tender care over the now fading bruised ribs that were still off colour.

His warm hand kneading your breast, pulling your bra down to gently run his thumb in circles over your peaked nipple. 

Each tingle ran from your skin to your sex, firing your body into over drive.

As Clyde worshipped your body your hips squeezed and thrust up to meet his erection, now extremely evident under his increasingly tight jeans.

Clyde's pace sped up as he kissed his way down to your navel. 

His right hand now fumbling quickly to undo the button on your jeans.

Yes, oh god yes, you wanted him right here, right now.

As he undid your fly you lifted your hips, kicking off your shoes carelessly and shimmying out of your jeans which he threw behind him, leaving you lying on the table just in your underwear. 

Sitting up quickly you made light work of the button, zip and belt on Clyde's jeans as he nibbled the skin on the top of your shoulder. 

While he tossed his trousers to the side you unhooked your bra and let Clyde remove it with his teeth, eliciting a smouldering giggle from your lips, his mouth instantly moving on to your bare nipple as if pulled in magnetically turning your giggle into a loud proclamation of your desire, 

“Oh god Clyde, that feels so amazing” you managed to gasp out as his fingertips ran across your slick cotton covered clit. 

Moving his fingers in long lines, then zig zagging across and running back up and down you thought you could have cum just like that. You were so excruciatingly turned on it wouldn't have taken more than one digit to have entered you to bring you to orgasm you were sure. 

As if reading your mind his fingers slid beneath your pants, finding your folds wet and ready.

Looking up to you his eyes begging silent permission,

“Please can I...” voice deep and low he begged.

“Fuck yes” you growled back at him.

His fingers gently glided into you as you were palming his length through his boxers, feeling just how incredibly hard he was for you. 

Moving his fingers delicately within you, somehow you didn't climax on first contact but the way he was touching felt like a long drawn out orgasm, your moans long and primal. 

“Fuck, y/n I need you, now, right now” Clyde's raspy voice still begging you. 

“Yes, god yes, please tell me you have protection” you moaned back. 

A whimper left your mouth as his fingers retreated out of your sex, pulling off his boxers. He quickly grabbed his jeans and pulled out a condom from his back pocket. As he put it on you scooted yourself back on the table and leaned back on your elbows, when Clyde looked back at you he pulled off your pants with one swift motion and joined you on top of the table.

As he settled on top of you, kissing you with a fierce passion, there was nothing your mind could identify that wasn't part of Clyde's body.

His hair brushing your face, the scent of him was dizzying to you, the warmth and weight of his body over you, the truly sexy sound of his moans and grunts filling your ears as you wriggled against him trying to feel every part of him at the same time.

Hooking one leg up over his hip you invited him into you as you both began to gently writhe into each other. 

Moaning your name as he entered you, your body accepting his large cock steadily, every fiber of your being was bursting with pleasure. 

Clyde was whimpering erotically as he buried himself entirely into you. 

The slow and relaxed pace of your initial joint movements allowing your body to adjust to the sheer size of him. 

As you became accustomed to him you rocked your hips up releasing a prayer like string of profanities of pleasure, making Clyde chuckle as he nibbled your earlobe.

Using one hand to hold Clyde's glorious hair out of his face you kissed slow while your other hand took a firm hold of his lower back, pawing at his well muscled back, eager in your need of a faster pace. 

Sitting up and pulling your hips onto his lap Clyde used the length of his thighs to great advantage, you wrapped both legs around his waist as he increased the pace of his thrusts, the new angle allowing him to bring his thumb to brush over your sensitive clit. 

Feeling him move within you so deliciously was almost too much. 

Kneading one hand onto Clyde's knee you used your other hand to gently squeeze your breast, as Clyde watched you he couldn't stop running his mouth,  
“Fuck y/n you are so goddamn beautiful, oh god, you feel so good, I love you, I love you, I love you...”.

Falling back down over you to claim your mouth with his, you plant your feet either side of him and start a frantic pace thrusting up fast and hard, needing the sweet release that is building within you.

“Oh god Clyde, you feel soooo good inside me, fuck I love you, all of you, fuck yes, like that, oh sweet fuck...” his hips slamming into you desperately now, eager to please you.

Raking your fingers over his strong back you leave streaks of pink where you grasp moved.

Clyde's right hand comes to the side of your face as you passionately claim each others mouths, tilting your face up so he can worship your neck, whispering to you inbetween nibbles,

“I love you,  
I want you to be mine,  
all mine,   
god,   
I fucking love you...”.

 

The tears of joy erupted from your eyes as you reached the height of your climax, calling out Clyde's name again and again, your internal walls clamping down hard onto Clyde's still moving cock, bringing him over the edge with you. 

Breath sputtering and bodies shaking with ecstasy you brought your legs and arms around to embrace Clyde as completely as you could.

Kissing his shoulder gently, his face nuzzling the crook of your neck, working your way up his sweat slicked neck and side of his face, finally taking his mouth with yours driven by love you pulled back, panting, to say,

“I love you Clyde, I am completely yours, entirely, totally, every part of me is yours. I love you, if you'll have me” the look in his eyes could have broken your heart if your heart was currently filled to the brim with Clyde's love.

“Oh sweetheart, I'm never letting you go, I love you so so much, if you are mine then I am unconditionally yours, wholly, solely yours. God how did I get so lucky” his last comment making you giggle, his laughter joining yours as you kissed again, lips burning with lust, your bodies still joined. 

Rearranging yourselves so you are lying ontop of Clyde on the table, you cant stop stroking hearts into the skin on his chest. Both of your bodies still covered in sweat and your arousal, you chat lightly, still caressing each other softly.

“Can I call you my girlfriend?” he asks suddenly with a tone far too worried for your current setting.

“Yes you can, as long as I can call you my boyfriend” you chuckle as you look up at him. 

His eyes are bright and the smile on his face beyond adorable.

Twisting his beard lightly you leaned up to kiss him again, certainty in your heart screaming that you would never get tired of his lips, of his face, of his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe it took me this long to write a sex scene in the bar. But hey-ho we have it now!
> 
> I cant believe there are over 1000 on this little day dream story of mine, its crazy, thank you for reading, for the kudos and the comments!
> 
> They make me want to keep this going as long as i can! Ive already come up with a few more narrative points that i want to explore so this may even reach the 30's in chapter length. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the kind words and if you have any comments go ahead and tell me what you think!!!


	23. chapter twentythree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing of things.

It didn't take long before you could feel the chill in the bar, the air con was still on and your clothes were strewn all over the floor. Even cuddling up to a perpetually warm Clyde your skin was prickled with goosebumps.

“Right my handsome man, I need to get dressed again. Its so late and i'm starting to get chilly” you shivered a little as you spoke, snuggling hard in to Clyde's side before leaning up. 

Laughing at the sight of both of your clothes in heaps all over the floor you let out a snort as you shimmied off the table, Clyde following you. Hair wildly mussed up and his face smiling like a goof yet serene all at once.

“You okay there baby?” you cooed, he was beyond adorable right now. 

Pulling you into a naked hug Clyde's hand stroked your back as he muttered  
“Just happier than I knew I could be”.

 

You damn near melted at his words.

 

Squeezing him extra hard in reply as you placed a kiss on his heart.

After a little personal cleaning up you began helping each other get dressed. Clyde hunted high and low for your bra for you – only to find it hanging off of a ceiling fan. 

He told you he wanted you to be sure to know he loved you as much when you were clothed as he did when you were naked. There had never been a doubt in your mind but hearing the sentiment made your heart flutter. 

Doing up the last of Clyde's shirt buttons you gave him a slow sweet kiss   
“This is where I say goodnight boyfriend” you chuckled out, he was a huge man and calling him boyfriend seemed inadequate. 

“Goodnight girlfriend, enjoy your day off tomorrow and make sure you get all your stuff sorted for your next semester”.

Clyde's comment brought you back down to earth, you only had the one term left and then you were out in the big bad world hoping to get a job in occupational therapy.

You had near perfect grades and were expected to graduate with a high degree. But all that couldn't stop the fact that it terrified you.

 

The following weeks passed in a haze of blazing temperatures. None of the normal summer storms had arrived, making the air especially dense. 

A girly day in the garden with Mellie landed you both with pretty bad sun stroke, Clyde coming to your rescue and staying at your house for three days taking care of you. Normally three days in bed with Clyde tending your every need would have been heavenly but the sun burn, dizziness and dehydration you really could have done without.

Clyde took you to see your Gran, her broken ankle healing steadily to your great relief and not stopping her from having a great trip with her community group. She had brought you and Clyde little treats, candy made locally and a postcard of all the local attractions. Once again you came third in the scrabble game that ensued and you may have made a point that Gran and Clyde seemed awfully cosy when you came back from refilling your coffee, you were convinced they were teaming up to stop you winning. They swore up and down it wasn't true, they just had better luck with their letter tiles. You were still sure some kind of conspiracy was in play.

Everytime you and Clyde were alone in the bar the two of you were like horny teenagers, there were barely any surfaces left that you hadn't been pleasured on in one way or another. The top of the bar was the perfect height for Clyde to lap at your clit while he worked his fingers inside of you and you were surprised to find the office table was a very comfortable height to be bent over.  
Working extra hard to make sure you left the place sanitary meant that the cleaning supplies were running out noticeably faster than before. When you saw Clyde put in another order for table cleaning disinfectant you couldn't suppress the laugh that burst from you.

There was a lot to Clyde that you just had to get a hold of as soon as you were alone. 

 

 

As your final term arrived you had to rearrange your hours at the bar. Losing your early shifts wasn't so bad, of course you would miss the quiet mornings with Clyde but instead you just worked every evening, only taking Sundays off. It had worked out well for you in the last three years and you saw no reason to change it.

Re-enrolling was a breeze and before you knew it you were back into the swing of lectures, seminars and academia. 

The other members of your class were a varied bunch, quiet studious types, extroverted people pleasing 'go' students and a handful of others who worked through the summer and were working through their education. The type who didn't go to parties every weekend or socialize more than they really deemed necessary. Like you. 

 

At the end of your first month back studying your Friday night shift at the bar was becoming a exasperating evening. 

There was a 21st birthday girl in one of the booths with her friends, all the girls seemed nice enough but you couldn't help but be irritated by the incessant giggling and wooing. 

In all honesty they were doing your head in. 

You maintained your customer service smile and voice when speaking to them but the second you turned to the bar Clyde caught your eye, immediately he walked around the bar and took your hand, leading you into the office. Earl kept tabs on the bar for you whenever Clyde pulled you into the office, you had a feeling this was not going to like the other times.

“Hey there, what's wrong?” he said, brushing some of your hair away from your face. 

Exhaling, you looked up, your face releasing some tension you hadn't known was there,  
“Its just been a long week and those girls are just a few decibels higher than my brain can handle right now. Im ok.” looking up to him, feeling your weary expression still etched on your face.

“Do you want more time off? I don't want you burnin' out In your last term” Clyde was hunching down to cup your face in his warm hand.   
The sincerity in his voice was nearly enough to make you tear up and as you leaned your face into his hand you had to make a concerted effort not to do just that.

“It's ok, really, the first few weeks are always the worst. Everything seems so daunting and everyone is freaking out about the final project. Give me a few more days and i'll be right as rain. Just dont go to far. I'll need you.” The last words producing a small tear to your eye, not enough to fall, just enough to show Clyde that you were close to the end of your tether.

He sighed, closing the distance and kissing you gently.

Eyes closing automatically, your hand finding the side of his face and toes propping you up to meet his embrace, you felt loved as he nuzzled your face with his.

As he pulled back, taking hold of your hands he looked you straight in the eyes as he spoke,  
“You are going to go home at 11. I will come over tomorrow morning” at this point you pouted, he was meant to be staying with you tonight, he continued, smiling at your pouting lips,  
“You need a good night of sleep. I'll be over early. I'll make breakfast. We can do whatever you want all day ok?”.

Your mind was beyond the point of arguing. 

You were dog tired. 

Nodding slowly, pout still on your lips you accepted his plans.

 

Returning to the fray of the bar you were surprised to see it was completely empty. 

For 10.20pm on a Friday this was incredibly unusual.

Seeing the confusion on your face Earl chipped in,  
“The rain scared them all off, the first storm finally hit just out of town. Its not too heavy right now but you might want to shut early Clyde. Its ganna be a doozy by all accounts” he gave a salute and walked out of the bar.

“Well that settles that then.” Clyde said. 

After running through the routine of closing down you could now hear the heavy rain beginning to bounce off the roof of the bar. Normally the rain was a comforting noise for you, but this was a harsh unrelenting downpour.

Peering out of the window the rain was falling in sheets, heavy and fast. 

The wind moving it at an angle that made it seem to be cutting up the sky.

“I hate driving in the rain” you yawned behind your hand. 

Clyde was watching you intently, turning off the bar lights so the only illumination was coming from the neon signs. 

“I'll drive you home then” he said casually.

“Hey if your driving me home you are staying with me, there Is no way im letting you drive back up to your in this. There could be a mudslide or you could aqua-plain...” you knew Clyde was excellent driver but that didn't stop you worrying. 

He had earned his license back after doing a perfect run of a police run safe driving class.

“Looks like i'm staying then doesn't it, but you are getting a good nights sleep you hear me” he said in a hushed tone, not seeing the smile on your face being hidden by the shadows.

“You always help me sleep well honey, you know that” with some new vigour you purred at Clyde, feeling more than a little smug at getting to spend the first rainy night in months with your man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long gap between updates!  
> Life sure does find a way of getting in the way.
> 
> I cant thank everyone enough for the really kind words of encouragement and support for this story, every time i get a new comment i find my faith in the human race being restored, sweet word by sweet word.
> 
> This weekend will be quite a weird one for me so i may not be updating again till next week, but i have plenty more Clyde to come.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	24. chapter twentyfour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally raining.
> 
> A short piece of self indulgent fluff.

Even though running to Clyde's truck only took a few moments both of you were soaked by the time you were sheltered inside. 

You caught a drip off your nose as Clyde hit the ignition. 

With the wind shield wipers running at their fastest the visibility was still poor and you felt a little nervous about being on the road. Being with Clyde however trumped that feeling, you never felt safer than when he was by your side. Taking extra care with turns and distances between other drivers on the road Clyde had you home maybe ten minuets later than normal but in one piece. 

Any of the rain that had dried off on your journey was instantly regained as you ran from the car into your house.

Once inside Clyde picked you up and twirled you around as he kissed you, making you giggle out in happiness.

“C'mon love, its bed time” he declared as he walked you, still in his arms, into your bedroom. 

By now he was well acquainted with your home, your bed, your body and he gently put you down by your bed as he resumed his kissing. 

 

The wind was pulsing the rain onto your bedroom window, spattering harshly against the glass. 

The noise barely registering in your mind as you rolled on top of Clyde. 

His warm hand caressing your lower back, his lips passionate and eager against your skin and his cock already buried deep within you. 

You made love slowly, savouring every sensation, every moment. 

Each touch lingering. 

Every moan uninhibited. 

Kisses feeling more like expressions of love than a mere physical action. 

Finally reaching bliss one after the other, your declarations of love having been made many times over.   
The last words holding the reverence of a sacred vow that your eyes promised to each other.

Basking in the after glow of your orgasms and snuggled comfortably into Clyde's side your eyes felt heavy much sooner than you wanted.

“Sleep my love” he cooed no louder than a whisper, his fingers tracing delicate swirls over the bare skin of your back.

“But we normally chat now...” you mumbled softly, voice thick with sleep.

“How about I keep talking till you sleep huh?” Clyde's deep voice was like a lullaby at the best of times, you could only nod In acceptance.

 

He began speaking in a hushed tone, pulling the sheet around you and still lightly caressing your skin,  
“Good. I love you y/n so much. You light up my life and I still don't know what i've done to deserve the love of such a kind, intelligent and beautiful woman. I cant wait to see you graduate in a few months, i'm all ready so proud of you baby. Your going to help so many people. And after you graduate, with me and your mom and your gran there I have a surp...” you fell asleep before he could finish.

 

The gentle snores of Clyde spooning behind you had become your favorite way to wake up.

Grey light streaked into your room, the rain still beating its natural rhythm on to your windows. 

Sliding out of bed slowly you padded in to the bathroom. 

After relieving yourself and brushing your teeth you snuck back into bed, Clyde still sleeping soundly. 

Watching the rise and fall of his strong chest as you cuddled up to him, you replayed his sweet words from last night.

He had become such a chatty boyfriend, you never would have expected him to be such a verbally adoring man.   
Always complimenting your songs on kareoke night, whispering the sweetest nothings in your ears when you slow danced and talking dirtier than you could have dreamed when you were in the heat of the moment. 

 

Your mind flagged a part of his speech from last night, he had included your mother in the people going to your graduation.   
For someone who had enjoyed a normal relationship with his parents you could understand why he thought you were going to invite her, but you were practically estranged. You knew she was happy with her husband in Alabama but you hadn't spoken in months. 

She never checked in with you or your grandmother, as far as you knew. 

That was part of the reason you rarely spoke. She made no effort, not even with her own mother. 

Making a lot of effort with your Gran was no problem for you, of course being nearer helped but there was no reason she couldn't pick up the phone once a week or hell even once a month and made sure everyone was doing ok. 

She had even passed on being the first person to contact in case something was wrong with your Gran when she moved into Rosewood, leaving you to be the in case of emergency contact. She wouldn't be there for her own mother, and that fact stung you. 

Your gran was a wonderful person who deserved much more from her daughter.

Your eyes had found a comfortable spot in the middle distance as your thoughts turned sour. 

“Hey there, that was not the face I was hoping you would wake up with darlin” Clyde's husky voice was a welcome pull from your mind.

“Sorry sweetie, good morning” you smiled at him, taking his face in your hands as you peppered his lips and cheeks with little kisses. 

He chuckled and rolled over to be hovering on top of you.

“Good morning my love” he kissed you deeply before hopping off you, heading to the bathroom.

 

When he walked back in you took a second to admire his naked body in all its morning glory. 

Yes, you definitely could get used to the sight of Clyde's naked, toned, delicious body in the light of the morning.

Your smile slipped though, the thoughts of his comments still on your mind.

“Last night, when you were talking, why did you say my mom would be coming to my graduation?” you queried as he sat back in the bed with you.

“Isn't she?” he looked confused.

“I hadn't even thought of inviting her to be honest. I was just imagining you and Gran. I love the idea of Gran clinging onto your elbow as I walk up to collect my diploma” a smile creeping back on to your face at the thought.

“I know you have a, erm, different relationship with her but surely she wants to be there for her only daughters grad school graduation?” he seemed genuinely perplexed.

The chortle that erupted from you was entirely involuntary.

“You, a kind, wonderful man would think that. But we haven’t spoken in months. I wouldn't be shocked if she didn't know what my course was, or that i'm even graduating this year.” This realisation would have made a normal person sad, but your grandparents had been such amazing guardians that your mother paled in comparison. 

“Don't you want her there? I'd want my Mom there” Clyde pondered. 

Mrs Logan was a wonderful woman, the real model of a proper mother, wife, sunday school teacher and hell, she even looked like Betty Crocker. 

“I'd want your mom there too sweetie” you exhaled looking up to Clyde's sweet eyes, you could tell he missed his mother. 

 

Starting your morning together raised your mood significantly. 

Clyde made his signature pancakes and burned bacon.   
You made coffee with a splash of cream and vanilla syrup because Clyde had once said it smelled fancy.   
After eating you went back to bed, just holding each other and talking. 

Clyde always had incredibly deep questions about your course and you loved watching his face as he was taking in your answers.   
The insights he gave you about some subjects like the military mindset veterans still live with and the social positivity of the regulars chatting at the bar had made its way into your essays, gaining you some of your best marks. 

 

All too soon he had to leave to set the bar up for the evening. 

But before leaving you convinced him to shower with you.

The intimacy you shared as you soaped each other up and cleansed was different each time. 

Some times it was a serious and intense prelude to a sensual evening. 

Some times it was an efficient and fast part of your morning routine together. 

This time you were both giggling and enjoying the silliness of foamy kisses and lathered up hair.

 

Clyde left later than planned but the smile on his face told you he didn't mind, he ran to his car, trying to avoid the rain, and waved as he drove off. 

The smile on your face didn't fade for hours. 

The memory of your goodbyes always made you feel this way. 

Despite the fact he was leaving, the kisses, loving words and embraces, before your door was even opened, were always so meaningful.

Clyde's habitual long goodbyes made you feel loved beyond measure. 

You were happy to work for the rest of your life to make sure he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fluff was as much for me as it was you dear reader.
> 
> Hard times around here but there is a Clyde sized light at the end of every tunnel.
> 
> I probably wont be able to update till monday but there is plenty more due in time and i promise to make it worth the wait!
> 
> As ever thank you for all the kind words of encouragement and support, it thrills me to read all the sweet comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	25. Chapter twentyfive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy night at the bar and some Clyde POV.

Saturday shifts were now 7pm till close for you. Clyde insisted on giving you enough time in the day to get plenty of things done, whether they were course related or just catching up with household chores he didn't mind, he just made sure you had time. After Clyde left you spent the remainder of your time at home getting your chores done, scanning over the next part of your course work and picking out an outfit for your shift tonight. With the unsettled weather you even packed an extra outfit in your handbag so that if you got caught out, you were fine for work. Couldn't hurt to be prepared.

Running to avoid the rain you got in your car, ready for a night at the bar. 

Once you arrived at work you quickly got into the swing of things, the fewer than normal patrons all being their usual fun selves but still keeping you on your toes.

Half way through your shift Mellie arrived, shaking the rain off her jacket as she settled at the bar.

The rain was still coming down and the bar was quiet for it. 

“Hey y/n, you got a minute?” Mellie pulled you over to her seat at the bar. Your two tables were set for food and drink so you hopped up to join her.

“Clyde told me your not gonna invite your Mom to your graduation?” she looked at you like you had said the sky was green and grass was blue.

“You know I don't really have a relationship with her Mell, it wont make me happy to have her there. You know that” you felt oddly hurt by her questioning your decision. 

Out of everybody in the world, including Clyde, Mellie knew the most how your mother was a tough subject for you. Over the years you had spent many hours talking it all through with her, you thought she understood.

“I know but what if having come to your graduation is the first step into getting a better relationship with her, you should call her. Think about the other things in your life you will want her there for? Does she even know your dating Clyde?” her tone was unexpectedly firm and demanding.

“Why did you bring this up Mellie? Its my choice to make and I don't appreciate you trying to change my mind. I've got to get back to work” you brushed her off curtly. 

Clyde caught your eye as you left her, offering you a supportive look. Rushing over to him you gave him a sweet peck on the lips,  
“I love you” you said quickly, before he could reply you went back to your waiting customers.

The rest of your shift was spent avoiding Mellie. She stayed by the bar, occasionally talking to Clyde and drinking slowly, following your movements with sad eyes.   
Sighing you went to her after your last table was empty and clean.

“Sweetie, im sorry I was harsh with you. I just know what to expect when it comes to my Mom and I really would be happier without her there. But your right, I probably should call her and see if she wants to come to my graduation” Mellie's eyes grew huge as you accepted her idea.

“Oh im so glad y/n im sure you will be surprised! I just know i'd want my momma there if I were you” you chuckled at her words mirroring her brothers.

“I'd want your momma there too sweetie. But I will definitely have your brother there and that's a real big thing for me!” you exhaled excited as you glanced at Clyde, he had moved from behind the bar to give you and Mellie some privacy as you spoke. 

He was currently upturning stools onto the empty tables. 

“Is Jimmy in town?” you asked Mellie, a sly glint in your eye.  
“No, he's in Lynchburg for another week, why?” she followed your gaze and then understood.  
“Awh, but ew” she laughed.

“I'll leave you two to it!” she hugged you hard and then waved goodbye to Clyde as she walked out the door.

You tidied as quick as you could in silence, loving how you could feel Clyde's eyes on you as you worked. By the time you were both done there was a hot tension between you.

“Shall we head on home then?” you asked Clyde as your hands roamed the flat plains of his chest, even over his shirt the feel of his muscles made you feel weak in the knees. You looked up to him with a sultry look in you eyes.

“Absolutely, want me to drive over with my car or both hop into one?” his eyebrow rising with his question.

“I was thinking you could drive us to your place tonight. I'd like some mountain air and the rain will sound amazing out there.” The smile he gave you made his face crinkle at the eyes, he loved having you at his place and it really showed.

“Let's go”.

 

Even at Clyde's trailer you were never any good at making it all the way into the bedroom before clothes were shed and lips were roaming freely.

The width and depth of Clyde's sofa was perfect for being draped over him, straddling his thick thighs and moving in a sensual rhythm together. 

Clyde's strong arms meant that when he leaned forward to pick you up, he wasn't unsheathed from you. He lazily walked with you into his bedroom, mouths hungrily coming together, your legs wrapped tightly around him and your arms looped round his neck. Steadily he set you down onto his large bed, the soft cotton sheets beneath you still wrinkled from when he had woken up making it feel even softer for you.

Moving in unison to reach ecstasy, you and Clyde lost yourselves in the moment and in each other. 

A while later Clyde is rolled off of you, breaths ragged from exertion and satisfied smiles covering your faces. You were both covered in sweat and the breeze rolling in from his open bedroom window made your skin prickle with goosebumps but you enjoyed the chill. Cuddling up to Clyde's side you trail your fingers over his slick chest, feeling his heart beat under your fingertips.  
“ I love you.” you whisper, hearing the low rumble of thunder in the distance.  
“I love you too” Clyde purrs back at you, resting his hand over yours as you drift into a very satisfied sleep.

 

* * * *   
Clyde's POV  
* * * *

 

Running his fingertips over the back of y/n's hand as it rested on his chest, Clyde traced the outline of her hand, thinking deeply about how lucky he felt to be exactly where he was.  
He still couldn't believe that y/n loved him. The months they had spent as a couple were easily the best in his life.  
He had always found her to be his favourite of Mellies friends. When they were younger she had never made fun of his height of his ears like the other girls. While most of Mellies friends fawned over Jimmy y/n was seemingly happy to sit with Clyde and read his Goosebumps books over his shoulder. 

Later as they all grew past their teens Clyde couldn't help but notice that she grew up to be a real beautiful woman. He didn't consider himself having a type, but it seemed if he did it was everything y/n was. 

But as she was Mellies friend he knew his sister would kill him for making a move in her as a teen. 

He was gangly and odd looking so he never thought she would have feelings for him. So he dated a few girls, lost his virginity at 19 after joining the army and tried not to think about what y/n was doing out of state and at a different school.  
After bulking up when he joined the army he had a few more experiences with nice ladies but nothing he felt truly certain about.  
Then he lost his hand and he just gave up. What could a one handed barman offer a nice lady?  
Clyde breathed in deeply, listening to the rain, holding y/n tightly as so many memories came to the surface.  
When he came home, wounded, in pain and shock, she had been there. He didn't have a clear mental image of the first week he was home but he remembered that she was there with his family and that she was the only one not to treat him differently.  
He had small flashes of those times. 

Mellie having puffy red eyes all the time. 

Jimmy being too nice, it was weird. 

But she had just talked to him like normal. Telling him all about school, about how her gran was doing. He remembered that he wanted to mention his condolences about her grandfather but Jimmy walked in the room and the tiny hint of himself and the comfort y/n had provided fell back. 

It wasn't till later that night when Clyde found her watching a movie that it came back. 

The ache in his left arm was to much to sleep with so he'd got up and settled in the sofa with her. She was watching the little mermaid. As she shuffled to let Clyde sit she had given him the sweetest look. Not out of worry like Mellie or sympathy like Jimmy, just a look that said 'im here, your home, it's going to be ok'. By the end of the movie they were both asleep and snuggled together.  
Smiling to himself Clyde now realised that was the first time they had actually slept together - in the innocent sense of the phrase.  
His mind jumped then to the first time he kissed y/n. The morning after the second kareoke night, she had just announced that she had feelings for him and when he had told her he felt the same the look on her face brightened his life. After setting some silly ground rules they barely stuck too and he kissed her, gently but with meaning. Her lips had been soft and receptive, hinting at the passion he had since encountered with her.

Looking down at her serene sleeping form Clyde's face lit up to a wide grin.   
How did this happen?   
What miracle led to this angel of a woman wanting to be by his side?   
In his bed? 

As his fingertips caressed the back of her left ring finger his smile grew, sure he had some great memories with her, but lord, he couldn't wait to start their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me, i had no intention on having such a large gap between these last updates, life just got way too real and way too complicated for a week but im hoping to get back into the swing of things again after this weekend.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the kind comments i've received and the ones hoping to have an update soon where just so cute, they really helped get my mind back on the story.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you


	26. chapter twentysix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to start a rainy day with Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************NSFW***************

Waking up to the sound of the rain still falling you squeezed into Clyde's sleeping side and took a deep breath of him in. Nothing made you feel safer or more at home than being in bed next to him. 

You took note of the time on the clock, 6.30am. It was very early. Still, you had plans for your day, going to see your gran and you figured you should call your mom as you had told Mellie you would. 

But first, you had your heavenly naked boyfriend in bed and there was no better way to start your day than with him.

The heat was still In the air even as the rain was falling, there was no need to be under the sheets, you'd slept on top of them.

Clyde's large body was so peaceful and soft as he slept.

Lying on his back meant you had a truly wonderful view of his body. The beauty spots and freckles on his skin were crying out to be touched, gently you raised yourself onto your elbow and with your left hand, traced the constellations covering his skin. As your fingers moved Clyde's eyes fluttered, not fully awake but no longer deep in sleep.

Moving your fingers lower to the soft skin of his hips you couldn't help but smirk as the sensations you gave caused the desired reaction you were hoping for. First his member twitched, then it began to grow. 

Biting your lip at the sight you glanced back up to Clyde's face, he was failing miserably at keeping a smirk off his face, then you saw him peep out one of his eyes.  
Smiling at his handsome face you ran your fingers over the broad width of his thighs, the groan that erupted from Clyde made your own sensitive areas twitch. The depth of that mans voice was an audible aphrodisiac to you.

Knowing that Clyde was awake and enjoying your attention spurred you on. Sitting up you placed yourself in between his thighs, still running your hands over his skin.

Caressing, palming, squeezing. 

But not touching his now fully engorged cock, not yet.

“Baby, your driving me crazy, you know I need you, god, I need you so bad” Clyde begged you in a whisper, his eyes closed tight and hand clenched in the bed sheets beneath.

“Do you want me to touch you baby? Is that what you want?” you purred at him, squeezing the tops of his thighs then trailing your fingertips down to his knees, his cock standing up and leaking precum at the tip.

“Oh god yes, please touch me y/n, I want your hands on me” Clyde propped himself up on his elbows, eyes pleading you as much as his mouth.

“Too bad” you whispered back just before you licked the clear liquid from the tip of him.

He grunted as his eyes popped wide.

Smiling, you licked him from the tip right down the his base as slowly as you could make yourself go. As your tongue made its way back up to his head you lingered on the sensitive underside. Keeping eye contact you slowly brought your fingertips up to join your tongue slowly. Using your fingers to massage Clyde's rock hard cock you brought your mouth away from him for a moment.

“Breathe baby, breathe” you assured him. His face and chest were the colour of beetroot and the look on his face was somewhere between unbridled lust and pure desperation.

He took a couple of deep breaths

“I must be dreaming...baby I...unhhh” before he finished his sentence you took as much of him in your warm mouth as you could.

His moan was almost like a growl, from deep in his chest and the look in his eyes turned you on instantly.

His cock was huge.  
There was no fancy way of putting it, the man was very proportional and hung like a god. This morning you wanted to worship him properly.

To make sure every part of him was enjoying your ministrations you wrapped your hands around his base, squeezing, pumping and gently twisting as your mouth bobbed, sucked and licked. 

“Oh God, y/n, y/n, I love you, shit that feels amazing, holy hell, how are you...fuck y/n...i love you oh god” you were very glad to know you were the only people in the trailer and the surrounding area as Clyde had very little volume control.

The noises Clyde was making only made you want to go slower and slower, to draw out his pleasure as long as you could. When he brought his hand up to your face you nuzzled into it, his thumb gently caressing your cheek and moving some of your morning hair behind your ear. 

Concentrating your tongue and lips on Clyde's tip you recognised the noise and huffing of breath that always indicated the start of his climaxes. 

Maintaining your pace and rhythm you continued to pleasure and love Clyde with your hands and mouth, not even stopping as his hips bucked, his hand knotting in the bed sheets, your name spilling out of his mouth as fast as his cum spilled into yours. 

He was salty and earthy and yours.

Drinking it all down your lapped at his tip softly, taking in every last drop as he drew in ragged breaths. 

You were nothing if not efficient. 

“Hmm Good morning Sir” you smiled innocently as you sat back on your knees, stretching your arms above your head.

Clyde looked up at you, the lust in his eyes almost scared you. As you brought your arms down from your stretch you touched your neck, bit your lip and tried not to look as smug as you felt. Bringing such a man to bliss was far more of a power trip than you ever imagined and you reveled in the feeling.

Before you could move Clyde sat up and brought his lips to yours.  
His hand spread wide across your back pulling you close to him, his left arm resting at your bare hip. He rose to his knees, bringing you up with him. 

Fierce passion, pure love and primal urges all blended into the moment. 

Clyde's cock was already hardening again and your own arousal was slick between your thighs.

In one swift motion Clyde twirled you on the bed, placing your head on the pillows and his statuesque body crushing you in such a way you would have been happy to die then and there.

“You... are a very... very... good.... girlfriend...” Clyde spoke in between littering your mouth, neck and chest with soft tickling kisses.

“But...you are...a very...very naughty girl...” you couldn't help but to giggle as his moustache tickled every place he kissed.

Every now and again you and Clyde had a very soft power play in your bedroom (and living room and bar top) activities. He enjoyed being called Sir, you loved playing the naughty little one who you both knew held all the power. 

Running your hands through his gorgeous hair as Clyde took one of your nipples in his mouth you let out a loud sigh, the sensations both so different but incredibly pleasurable all the same.

Shimmying down the bed steadily Clyde left no part of your body unattended. 

“God baby, I love you” knowing how much Clyde loved your praises you let your mouth run as his worked over your body.

Your breasts where palmed and caressed. 

Nipples licked, lapped at, suckled and _oh so carefully_ bitten as you keened for more.

“Oh Yes, just like that, oh Clyde, yes yes yes”

The skin of your stomach was peppered with kisses, a few sneaky love bites and grazes of Clyde's teeth. 

The feeling of his mouth on any part of your body had your head swimming, excitement building with anticipation of the final destination of his mouths journey over your body.

“Clyde, im going to die if you don't touch me soon, please baby, please...” now it was your turn to be begging him. 

“Are you going to be a good girl and scream for me?” the husky tone of Clyde's voice made your try to clench your thighs together, but Clyde sunk his head into your lap and his tongue into your core before you could bring your knees up.

The moan that broke out of your mouth made Clyde chuckle into you.

In slow measured movements Clyde's tongue circled around your clit, now covered in your arousal and feeling beyond sensitive.  
His hot breaths over your sex sending chills up your body, your back arching at the sensation.

Fists clenching, one in the bed sheets, one into Clyde's hair.

“Oh baby, that feels so good, oh Clyde, you make me feel so fucking good” your voice was breathy and desperate.

Changing the pace Clyde used one finger to gently stoke lines up and down your entrance, never penetrating, just stroking the smooth walls, up and down, up and down.

Your head was spinning at the awareness of sensations on your body.

Simultaneously his tongue worked through your folds and edged around your clit. 

You began abruptly shaking and whimpering, your body was so aroused, every part aching with lust.

“Baby, are you ok?” Clyde's head popped up from between your thighs, a flash of worry in his eyes.

“So good baby, so good, I just cant take it much longer, I need you so badly” you whined, imploring him with your eyes.

“I'll take care of you, ive got you y/n” Clydes large hand was splayed over your stomach as his tongue went back to lapping wide strokes over your clit. Holding both your hands on his, needing to be able to hold onto some part of him.

The man knew exactly what he was doing.  
Where your body had been over stimulated before, now it was soaking in every movement hitting the right places and growing your orgasm quickly. His tongue moved just fast enough, his plush lips joining in to encase your clit as he began to suckle, earning the screams he had asked for.

The waves of your orgasm crashed on you hard

You moaned and cried out, the pleasure running through every atom in your being.

Toes curling, back arching and hands trying to pull Clyde up to you, you wanted more body contact. He however was an unmoveable object lying between your thighs. His tongue lapped slower and slower as your body shook out your climax. His hand moving to lay flat against your chest, feeling the erratic pace of your heartbeat.

As your body came back to you Clyde crawled up to join your positioning on the pillows.

There were a few tears of spent intensity in your eyes, Clyde kissed them away wordlessly.  
He cradled you to his chest as your breathing returned to a safe and steady pattern.

“I love you”.

“I love you too”.

You had never uttered truer words.

 

As the rest of the morning progressed you couldn't bare to be apart from Clyde. As he cooked you stayed by his side preparing the coffee.  
You ate sitting next to him, thighs touching and light conversation and laughter filling the kitchen with sounds other than the persistent rain.

After such an intense morning your shared shower was filled with giggles and soft bubbly kisses and all too soon it was time to start the rest of your day.

 

Clyde drove you back to the bar to pick up your car. The rain was still coming down and you didnt feel entirely happy with the drive you were about to take.  
“Let me come with you, i'll drive and I promise i'll let you win at scrabble this time” Clyde chuckled as he spoke.

“Thats a sweet offer my love but you have your own things to do today and I do need some time with Gran on my own so I get to brag about how wonderful you are out of your earshot!” you laughed as he pulled up next to your car.

After unbuckling your seatbelt you leaned over, taking Clyde's face in your hands and kissing him deeply. This morning had been magical. You wanted to take a little of it with you today.  
Clyde moaned into your kiss, his hand gently palming your ass as you leaned towards him.

“I'll see you later?” you asked as you eventually pulled away, flushed and flustered. His eyes were blacked out by the size of his aroused pupils. 

“I'll be over after I close the bar. You drive safe now ok, real slow and careful. Make sure to leave enough space between you and other drivers. Call me if you need me ok, i'll come get you if you dont want to keep driving” the concern lacing his voice filled your heart. 

“Ok baby, you know I will. I love you” kissing him once more before you opened the door. 

“I love you” he called back loudly, laughing as you ducked to avoid getting too wet before entering your car.

Once inside you set the window wipers on to max speed and set your hands free up on your phone. Waving at Clyde, who was now sheltering under the porch of the bar, you pulled out of the car lot and made your steady way towards Rosewood. 

At the first red light you stopped at you dialed your mothers number.

After three rings she picked up.

“Hi, mom?” your voice slightly uneven, it had been some time since you had spoken with her.

“Y/n? Hi, hi, how are you?” her tone was nonchalant and just how you remembered.

* * * *  
Clyde's POV  
* * * *

All Clyde could think about was early this morning.  
Y/n's mouth on him.  
The way her touch had woken him so seductively.  
Her hands holding him so tightly.  
The way she called his name over and over as her body rippled with the pleasure that he had been so focussed on giving her. 

Opening the bar on auto pilot and going through the motions more in muscle memory than anything else Clyde's mind couldn't focus on a damn thing other than his memories of y/n.

The start of the day was smooth and quiet.

He barely noticed when Mellie arrived a the bar just after he opened and took a seat.

“Hey Clyde, where is your head at, ive been asking for a soda for like 20 minutes.” 

“Sorry Mell, I was miles away” he said, opening a bottled soda for her.

They shared a pleasant chat, Mellie bringing up y/n again. At the sound of her name Clyde couldn't help but smile. Mellie was speaking about how she said she was going to help her pick out a perfect hair style for her graduation when her phone rang on the bar top.

“Is y/n not working today?” Mellie enquired.

“No, she's driving off to see her Gran right now but i'll see her later” clyde replied, the smile on his face broad and genuine.

Mellie's phone began chirping on the bar top in front of her.

“Speak of the devil! Hey sweetie, how you doin?” Mellie slid the option for speaker phone and smiled, until y/n spoke.  
Her voice was low at first, but her emotions quickly got the better of her.

“I called my Mom. She's just like I said Mell, she doesnt care about me Mell, not at all”

He could hear the sobs breaking through her, the pain in her voice physically hurting him, her panic making him want to wrap her in him arms and never let go. 

“She's not coming to my graduation. She has no interest in coming and she didn't even care. I told her I was happy with Clyde and she .. oh god I cant even say it.... Mellie, she was worse than I thought, so much worse...” the deep sobs started again.

Mellies hand was over her mouth, tears in her eyes, Clyde was leaning over the phone feeling desperately that he needed to be with y/n.

Mellie began  
“Im so sorry sweetie, oh god, where are you? Are you still driving?” the whoosh of a passing car could be heard through the connection, Clyde hadn't felt more on edge since his time in Iraq.

“Baby, im right here, where are you? Pull over and let me come to get you, it isnt safe to be driving right now” Clyde implored, praying she would say yes.

“Clyde?” the soft innocence of her voice nearly wrecked Clyde. 

But it was the sudden shout of “FUCK”, the screech of tires, a loud thud, the yelp of pain and the deafening bang that broke his resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely messages ive had over the last chapter and this story in general!
> 
> Ive never done a cliff hanger chapter before so i hope you liked it!!!  
> Plenty more to come, fear not dear readers, there is so much more Clyde to be written before this story is over.
> 
> Update will be in a couple of days!
> 
>  
> 
> *****  
> I must add that I in no way endorse driving whilst using a phone, it is illegal in most places and rightly so, I did not make it clear but the character is using a hands free set and the reason for the ending will be disclosed in the next chapter.  
> *****
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


	27. chapter twentyseven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call with your mother and Clyde running to your rescue.

“Hi, Mom, erm, how are you?” for some reason the idea of speaking with your on mother was now an alien concept.

“Oh you know, fine, well better than fine, Ray is treating me to a spa day with the girls right now and then we are off on holiday soon too. How are things with you?” every word sounded like she was staring idly at her manicure and rolling her eyes.

“Oh that sounds great, I was just calling in to see how you were doing and to see if you would like to come to my grad school graduation in a couple of months? Im due to pass with good grades and Gran and my boyfriend will be there and thought it might would be a good excuse to get together” you could have spoken slower but the butterflies in your stomach where threatening to appear out of your throat.

Why was this so hard?

 

“Ohh a boyfriend? Thats great, we were all worried you'd never get one of those! So who is he? A nice boy on your little course? Or oh maybe a nice banker, wait, do you have those in Boone county hahahahahaha” the tone your mother was using made your eyes squint and mouth tighten in a scowl.

No mention of your graduation? Really? After she had drilled it in to your head as a teen that you wouldn't get anywhere without a degree.

“Actually he runs his own business. You might remember Clyde Logan? I am best friends with his sister Mellie? I spent quite a lot of time with them when you were married to Geoff?” the mention of her husband before her current one was a bit of a low blow. 

Geoff had been rich but he creeped you out. 

He was always around just after you had showered and watched you too close for comfort at any pool party when you were barely in your teens.   
Spending so much time with Mellie was partly your close friendship and part her _insisting_ you be around her big brothers, they wouldn't let anything happen to you. 

Thinking back now there were parties when you did notice Jimmy and Clyde hanging with you more than usual. Geoff had been at them all too.   
Nothing ever did happen as your mother got bored with Geoff after 3 years but you felt miles better for having the Logan brothers so close to you during that time. 

“Oh” her sneer couldn't have been clearer.  
“You couldn't get yourself a man with both arms?” she cackled and your stomach flipped. 

“How dare you say that, he is a war hero and the most amazing man i've ever met! He is a true gentleman. Not that you would know what one of those look like” your words flew out before you could stop them. 

This sparring with your mother was always an inevitability. 

She truly brought out the worst in you. 

“Oh, really y/n. What a thing to say to your mother. You know I think im very busy so I wont be making it to your little graduation thingy. If it happens. Im sure your partial boyfriend will keep you company enough.” she huffed out a breath,  
“Look im very busy right now, was there anything you actually needed?”.

The hot tears falling down your face were faster than the rain drops splashing across your windscreen. Lowering your speed you took a deep breath.

“You know what, no, there is nothing I need from you. There never has been. I suppose you already know about Grans broken ankle so I wont bore you with those details. Have a nice life, next time you get divorced don't go calling around here, Gran and I are very happy and we wouldn't want you to have to stoop to our lowly, full and wholesome lives. Goodbye” you pressed disconnect before she could reply.

 

Pulling over onto the hard shoulder your let yourself cry. 

Deep, painful sobs.

 

So many things about your mother you could forgive. But the way she had spoken about Clyde, the way she had discredited and brushed off your graduation and the lack of any kind of maternal feeling towards you finally broke the deeply hidden feelings of abandonment within you. 

Your grandparents had worked beautifully at filling that space in your heart but you could not deny the large crack left behind by your mother always choosing her husbands over you. 

When your breathing returned to normal you pulled back into the road, the rain still impairing your vision. You wanted to turn back and fall into Clyde's arms. His hold on you made you feel complete, the heat of his body and the tangibility of his love made you feel more whole than you knew you could.

You went to press Clyde's number but Mellies was selected instead, your fingers shaking, she answered and before you could ask for Clyde you told her what happened.

After hearing Clyde's worried voice, the tears and rain blurring your vision uncomfortably you checked your mirror to pull over, but a branch on the road made you swerve, swearing loudly, as you corrected your road position your front left tire blew, throwing off your control. 

Hitting your head on your window hard as you careered away from the road you thought you could hear Clyde whispering your name as everything went black.

 

*  
Clyde  
*

 

“Y/N? Y/N? Baby?” Clyde was yelling down Mellie's phone, all that could be heard on the other end was the sound of an idling car and a low hissing, nothing from y/n.

Leaping over the counter Clyde ran full speed out of the bar, pulling his keys out of his jeans as he reached his car.

Driving the route y/n had taken to her Gran's should be where her car failed her. 

Considering the weather conditions and time she most definitely should have still been on her journey.

Focusing on the details kept Clyde's mind from straying to the possibilities of what he might find when he got to her.

His own memory of the IED that took his hand was completely missing, he had it described back to him as being like a horrible traffic collision. It had been a miracle that no one died, but the injuries suffered were not minor. His hand was lost. Two of his team had suffered horrendous burns, one lost a kidney and the other had broken ribs and a punctured lung.

Quickly Clyde shook his head, he couldn't consider y/n in any of those situations. He couldn't allow the idea that she was seriously hurt to enter his head. 

The worst case scenario possibility made Clyde tear up at even the smallest consideration of the idea. 

What if her heart had stopped? 

Choking a sob back Clyde took a deep breath in, convinced if that had happened his heart would have stopped with hers. 

There was no point of his heart if hers wasn't there to complete him.

No. She was still alive. She _had_ to be alive. 

 

Noting how fast he was driving Clyde applied the break steadily, if he was going to find y/n he had to make sure he found her safely.

Scanning the side of the deserted road for any signs of y/n Clyde squinted when he saw the remnants of a blown tire and the grass on the roadside had been clearly driven onto recently.   
He pulled over quickly. Peering out of his window he saw y/ns car leaning against a tree, the hood smoking lightly, and y/n behind the wheel, not moving.

In seconds Clyde was out of his car, racing down the side of the roadside. 

“Y/N, Y/N IM HERE, Y/N!” Clyde shouted more like his old drill sergeant than he ever thought possible.

He didn't feel the rain making his clothes stick to his skin.

He didnt feel the sticks scratching his shins as he stomped through a small bush to get access to y/n door, luckily the passenger side was the one leaning on the tree. If that tree hadn't have been there the car would have continued down into the plush greens of the roadside forest. 

Clyde's hand was on y/n's neck the second he wrenched her door open. 

Gently he repositioned his fingertips under her chin until he found the repetitive thud that made him cry out in relief. 

Her heartbeat was there, right under his fingertips. 

“Baby, can you hear me? Im here love, im here” he said loudly, hoping to rouse y/n. 

Her steady breaths were uninterrupted. Eye's remaining closed.

The gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed had never made Clyde so happy. She looked like she was sleeping. 

Carefully Clyde assessed everything about her positioning in the car with military efficiency and speed.

 

Seatbelt was on.

 

Her arms were crossed over her lap, her short tshirt sleeves making it clear that there was no broken skin on them.

 

No windows in the car had been broken or smashed.

 

There were no obstructions to the foot well, her legs appearing to be shifted to the right, shoes on and no visible lacerations. 

 

Her phone was in its holder, hands free bluetooth ear buds fallen but still connected to Mellies call.

 

“Ive got her Mell” Clyde spoke out loud, hoping that his sister had heard him. 

The smoke coming from the hood of the car was starting to thicken and Clyde was fumbling to get his cell phone out of his pocket when a loud 'whoop' of a siren caught his attention, a passing by Firetruck had pulled over.

“HELP PLEASE!” Clyde yelled, waving his arms wide and fast.

Seven firemen instantly appeared out of the truck, all coming to Clyde's side in moments. 

Most of the team were frequently at the bar and the second they saw it was y/n behind the wheel they moved in double time.

An ambulance was radioed in, high priority placed on the call.

Y/n was fitted with a neck brace and her head was stabilized by a fireman sitting behind her.

An oxygen mask was placed over her face to keep her O2 levels up.

 

The smoke from the hood of the car was quelled in seconds by two more members of the team.

Clyde felt helpless. Every one of the fire department had a job that they were actioning with precision and care. He didn't want to be in their way. But he couldn't stand to be far away from y/n.

The firefighter in charge took down all the details Clyde could give, his answers automatic and eyes never leaving y/n.

When the ambulance arrived y/n was swiftly placed on a stretcher and no body objected when Clyde climbed into the back with her. He gave the paramedic all of her personal details and held onto her hand as they made their way to the hospital.

Just before they pulled into the parking bay at St Jonathan's hospital y/n's eyes fluttered open, her hand tightly squeezing Clyde's hand as she came round.

“Im right here baby, your going to be fine, y/n, I love you, im right here” Clyde's words were choked out with tears falling freely down the side of his face. 

“I love you” was all Clyde could make out of her words before y/n was wheeled into the hospital and through some doors that he was not allowed to pass through.

Running his hand through his wet hair Clyde paced around, then pulled out his phone, he had some calls to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments from the previous chapter have been the best so far, so much love of smut (i love you, you kinky darlings) and i cant believe the cliff hanger had so many of your anxious for more!
> 
> Thank you as ever for all the kind comments, i am living to please you right now. I started writing this for me but now its definitely an 80/20 split, maybe even a 60/40 after some of those great comments!
> 
> Also i am British and have no idea about the grad school/uni/college times or anything in the US so please forgive my inaccuracies!
> 
> I have a few more hectic work weeks on the horizon so i am going to try and get more out before that happens.
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support, it means the world to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter twentyeight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to.

*  
Clyde  
*

Clyde paced as he spoke on the phone. First to Mellie and then to Earl. Both of them springing into action, anything to help they had both said.

The corridor of the hospital was not intensely busy but there were still more people around than Clyde felt comfortable with. He knew he had to call Mabel, she was still expecting y/n to arrive. But not knowing what to say to her, as he still didn't know what was happening, didn't seem like a good conversation to lead with. So he waited until a doctor could tell him what was happening.  
The florescent lights made Clyde's eyes tired and sore. Now that y/n was in the hospital Clyde could only imagine what was happening to her. Needles in skin. Doctors and nurses prodding and poking and stripping her to work on any injuries she had. Wires and beeping monitors and machines. He paced.  
What kind of pain was she in? She had been unconscious for the duration of Clyde's frantic journey to her and then the majority of the 15 minute ride to the hospital. What if her memory was affected? Would she remember him? How much he loved her? Would she remember loving him? He sat down, head spinning.  
She had said 'i love you' before she was wheeled into the emergency room, she had looked him in the eye and said the three words that gave him hope. She had seen him there, with her. Taking a deep breath in and sitting back Clyde scrunched up his eyes and then he exhaled, not allowing the building tears to come. If he started sobbing he didn't think he would stop until he had y/n back in his arms. Summoning the last of his resolve Clyde took in another long deep breath. It was meant to be calming, but right now nothing could ease his worry, other than y/n's hand in his and her sparkling eyes on his face as she told him once more, that she loves him. Clyde put his head in his hand, jumping up every time a nurse or doctor walked by hoping for an update.

Finally he got one. 

"Mr Logan, I believe you are here with Miss y/l/n? I'm doctor Edward's" a blonde lady approached, her pale complexion made her blue eyes pop and her friendly expression made Clyde hope that good news was on the way. She was holding out her right hand for Clyde to shake. He did so as he asked  
"Is she ok?" Anxiety thick in his words.

Calmly the doctor spoke, Clyde's tension peaking,  
"Y/n has been exceptionally lucky. No broken bones, no lacerations, no internal bleeding. She does have a rather large bump on her head and we have scanned her brain. There are signs of some minor swelling on the brain but that is normal in a concussion. She also has a pretty extensive bruise from her seat belt and whiplash from the accident. She is going to need to take it very easy for the next few weeks, she will need someone to be with her for the next few days after she is discharged but we're going to keep her in for 48 hours for observation. Would you like to see her? She won't stop asking for you" the doctor smiled as she finished speaking.

Clyde's body deflated as his tension dissolved. 

"Yes please, thank you doctor, thank you" Clyde shook the doctors hand again and followed her deeper into the hospital.

Every step Clyde took felt like it was through treacle, he would have run full pelt to y/n if he had known where she was. 

As the nice doctor turned a corner Clyde ran his hand through his hair.

Dr Edwards turned to him as she put her hand on the door handle in front of them

"Y/n is quite shaken and the bruise forming on her head from the bump is not pretty so please dont be alarmed when you see her, i need you to keep her calm. If her heart stays nice and even over the next day or two it will help the swelling on her brain to go down. High blood pressure and stress are not great for healing a concussion”.

The look in her eye was serious and Clyde knew what she was telling him was as much advise for y/n's healing as it was for Clyde not to worry too much and also, how he could help her best.

"I understand doctor, thank you" Clyde spoke quietly.

As the door opened Clyde took in a deep breath.

Y/n was curled up on a hospital bed on her side. 

She looked small and hurt and scared. It made Clyde almost angry with how much he wanted to protect her from harm.

One hand holding in ice pack up to her hairline, the other hand clutching the covers of the bed up to her chest, wires leading to an IV and vitals monitors attached to both.

The steady blip of the heart beat monitor a constant in the background.

Her skin was pale but flushed at the cheeks.

With her eyes closed Clyde wasn't sure if he could approach. He felt like he would disturb her, like walking up to a baby deer in the forest.

As Dr Edwards walked in to the room y/n opened her her eyes. The second she saw Clyde she tried to sit up, wincing in pain but shooting her arms out to him in desperation.

"Clyde" the tears shot straight to his eyes as she said his name, Clyde closed the gap between them in two long strides and he engulfed her into a soft but urgent embrace.

Being able to feel her soft hair under his fingertips, the skin of her cheek next to his and the sound of her voice in his ears was too much. 

Even though y/n was the one to have been in a terrifying situation he was the one sobbing on her shoulder, needing the soothing coos from her mouth, the comforting touches on his back, his face, his neck. 

He vowed to himself then and there he was never going to let her in harms way, she was never going to be scared or in pain as long as he was by her side. For as long as he was breathing, he would protect her and be her champion in all things.

"I love you".

"I love you so much".  
*  
You  
*

Your head was banging with pain. The top of your neck was stiff and uncomfortable however you sat and the bruise and friction burn from your seat belt stung constantly under your hospital gown, but the second Clyde was in your arms you felt nothing but relief.

“Baby im right here, Clyde, its ok, im alright, I love you baby, so much. Thank you, thank you so much for coming to save me. I love you Clyde, I love you, thank you, thank you...” .  
His sobs and gulps of air were a powerful physical reaction to how he was feeling, and you were truly taken aback at how worried he clearly was for you. Every word you spoke seemed to bring him a little closer to the realisation that you were right there, in his arms, awake and loving him.

Eventually Clyde's breathing returned to a normal rhythm and he took your face in his hands (the metal one a little colder than expected but you really didn't care). Looking him in the eyes for the first time since the ambulance brought on a wave of emotions that you had been trying to pretend weren't there.

"Thank you baby, thank you, i love you"

"I love you, im never going to let anything bad happen to you ever again, i promise, i love you so damn much baby"

You had been so scared in the seconds when your tire had blown and the car had crashed.  
Then waking up in an ambulance, in pain, confused and terrified.  
Feeling Clyde's hand in yours as you comprehended your situation had been an anchoring moment.  
But as you were rushed into the ER panic and terror returned, you had been overwhelmed with everything.   
It was only when Dr Edwards had begun talking to you that you started to relax. She made you feel at ease, asking you about the man who had come in with you, as she took your vitals she explained everything that was about to happen.   
Examinations, Xrays, scans, MRI's, ECG's, blood tests and more. Sensing the panic in you she talked you through all of them. One by one they were complete. By the time you had been completely picked apart and put back together she had not left you and you felt better for her presence.

 

Resting your forehead on Clyde's you took in a deep but wavering breath. 

He was here.   
He had come to you when he said he would.   
He saved you.   
He got you to the hospital and he was there right in front of you. 

How had you been so lucky?

After a few moments Dr Edwards cleared her throat, and Clyde released your face, his flesh and blood hand finding your discarded ice pack and gently placing it back on your head.

As she explained the extent of your injuries you didn't take in a word she was saying, you'd heard it all before. 

Even though you were watching her, nodding as if you were listening intently all you could do was try to snuggle as much in to Clyde as your injuries and the hospital bed would allow. He was perched on the edge of your bed but you needed him much closer.

As if reading your mind he shifted his weight, raised his leg and joined you on the bed. Even as he asked Dr Edwards a question about when you would be discharged he was draping his arm around your back, allowing you to cuddle right up to him.

Dr Edwards left the room with a kind get well and a promise to be back in a few hours to check on you. 

 

The only thing you could do was hold on to Clyde as hard as you could, you needed his strength, his love, him. 

And he was more than willing to give it all to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this quells some of the fears you lovelies have had in the comments haha!  
> Thank you for the incredibly kinds words, every comment makes me day and gives me more ideas and confidence to keep this story going!
> 
> It also helps that every plot point i have seems to be two chapters longer than intended XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading, for the support and being so nice!  
> More to come soon!
> 
> ALSO Dr Edwards is 100% based on one of my truly Goddess like friends who is a proper doctor and would be an amazing comfort in such a scary situation.  
> Love your Doctors and nurses! They need it!
> 
> Thank you!


	29. chapter twentynine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing.

After ten minutes of intense cuddling and chanting “I love you” back and forth you settled into a comfortable silence and embrace.

You had explained to Clyde how your tire blew as you were trying to pull in, as he had asked. He nuzzled his nose softly on your temple as you spoke, he didn't need your explanation, he was just so relieved to be with you right now.

“I need to call your Gran darlin, she needs to know why you aren't there with her” Clyde whispered as he delicately kissed the top of your still painful head.

“Oh god, she must be so worried” you brought your hand to your face in annoyance, Clyde passed you his phone as you spoke.

“Do you want to speak to he first?” He stood up from the bed, stretching his arms and neck, he looked exhausted.

“God baby, you look shattered, have a rest and i'll call Gran.” you said while you dialed in the number for Rosewood. 

As you hit call Clyde pulled up a chair and sat down in front of you, crossing his arms over and leaning his head down in the nook of his elbow next to your thighs.   
Using your free hand you stroked his head, pushing his hair away from his sleepy face.

Getting through to your Gran only took a few seconds and the moment she had you on the phone you could hear the relief in her voice,

“Where the hell are you, you were meant to be here at 1 and its now 5 and why have you not been answering your phone?” she sounded tense and you knew it was because she was worried.

“So, dont worry, one of my tires blew on my way over and I kind of ended up In the hospital, Clyde rescued me, im ok, just a concussion and normal minor bumps and stuff but im ok, they are letting me out tomorrow I think and Clyde is with me and im sorry I didnt answer I think my phone is still in my car.” you spoke softly and held the phone away from your ear as she responded loudly to the news. 

She had tiny melt down over the phone but soon calmed down when you explained more about what happened. Clyde was watching you through out, his face still laying on his arms, expression getting sleepier as your conversation with your gran continued.

Using your index finger you sweetly traced the line of Clyde's eyebrow, making him close his eyes.  
He smirked as you ran your fingertip over the length of his nose and after a few repetitive strokes his features softened and he dozed off. The panic of the days events and adrenaline he must have burned through finally catching up with the sweet man.

“Gran, theres something else I have to tell you” you lowered your tone so not to disturb your sleeping hero.  
“I spoke with my mom today”

Watching the steady rise and fall of Clyde's sleeping frame gave you immense comfort. Still stroking his face, his hairline, his shoulder you hoped he could feel that every touch and every stroke was another way of showing him that you love him. Having him by your side made everything a little better.

“Oh sweetheart no wonder you crashed your car. What happened? Do I need to speak to her?” you chuckled at her tone, she sounded pissed off but protective all at the same time.

After explaining the gist of your conversation your gran was swearing down the phone and you had to bite your tongue to keep from laughing. Little old ladies swearing was _always_ funny.

“I am going to disinherit her for this. I have no idea why she is like. Im so sorry love. When she was little she was good as gold, like you sweetheart, but after she turned 18 I swear she just turned into this mean and selfish person. She calmed down after she had you for a while but then she changed back again. Im so sorry sweetie, you deserve a much better mother.”

“Shush gran, i dont need her, I have you. And thats more than I deserve.”

You spied a nurse approaching, her face stern, strictly speaking you were not meant to use a phone in the hospital  
“ Ive got to go gran, im sorry, theres a nurse coming for my vitals, i'll call you again tomorrow and when I get home ok. I love you gran, i'll see you soon”.  
She signed off the call with her usual sweet goodbye and then you hid the phone next to Clyde as the nurse entered the room. 

Just before she began speaking you pleaded with her quietly not to wake up your boyfriend. Her face lost its anger as she saw the sleeping giant at your side. 

“Ok, but no more calls, its not allowed for a reason” she mentioned as she began taking your blood pressure.

“I know, im sorry, I just had to tell my gran what happened. I was on my way to see her when I had the accident” she just nodded as she kept her focus on her task.

“Oh, dont you go getting sleepy by the way, you've got to stay awake until the brain swelling goes down a little more, and nothing too exciting either. You are in for a long and boring evening im afraid.” her comments were not news to you, Dr Edwards had told you about the dangers of sleeping with a fresh concussion.

“I know, to be honest I couldn't sleep with the pain anyway” focusing on how your head was still banging, the bump on your head seemed to have its own pulse and the varying aches all over your body ranged from irritating stings from your seat belt burn to the slightly nauseating pain in your skull.

The nurse looked concerned  
“On a scale of 1 being a pin prick to 10 being unbearable how bad Is the pain?” as she tested your pupil reaction with her small torch. Clyde stirred as you answered,

“Id say 4 maybe, I feel quite sick still and I dont think Ive had a migraine worse than this” you blinked a few times as she turned off the torch, suddenly a little dizzy, you had been so distracted by Clyde that this was one of the first times you had a chance to really get to grips with how your body was feeling. It did not feel good.

“Im going to consult Dr Edwards about what pain killers are best for you. Also i'd like you to lie down flat, you've gone quite pale and I don't want to take any risks as your BP is higher than it was earlier”. She made some notes and took a reading from one of the many monitors in the room. 

Clyde moved quickly to allow you to lie down, you did feel an overwhelming weariness suddenly. Watching Clyde's face go from just out of sleep cute to intense worry in seconds made your chest hurt.

“Im just going to get the Dr i'll be right back “ the nurse said as she patted your forearm, her walk out of the room was faster than you expected.

Looking back to Clyde you could almost see the anxiety rippling off him.

“Baby, please dont look at me like that, im going to start crying otherwise, im sure im just getting a second wave of tiredness” you said holding onto his hand tightly, your emotions suddenly flooding you with an overwhelming strength. 

You could have died today. 

Clyde could have found you and you would have never been able to tell him that you love him again. 

Nothing in your mind was worse than the thought of not being able to say those words to him every day.

Despite your words you could still sense his worry and you were pretty sure he could see how scared you were. He sat back into the chair and leaned his face close to yours.

Calmly and collected he spoke to you with a hushed tone,  
“I've seen stronger men with much lesser wounds lose themselves to fear and pain, if you are scared or in pain _you dont have to hide it_ because of me, you cant scare me away. I love you. I'm right here.” as he brought his hand up to the side of your face the tears fell down the side of your face uninterrupted, in a shakey voice you whispered,

“Im trying so hard to stay calm. But everything hurts and I think im... a little heart broken about my mom.” 

Clyde placed your hand on the side of his face and took a long breath in, his eyes locked intensely with yours, you took in a matching breath. As he exhaled so did you. After a few moments you felt much calmer, the tears running dry and your emotions settling. Somehow Clyde was more effective at relaxing you than anything the doctors had given you since you had been in the hospital.

“I promise you” Clyde's voice was thick with emotion as he spoke  
“That I will heal that heart of yours, I will fill it with so much love you will never feel like that again.” he had never spoken to you so seriously before. He meant every word.  
You stroked the side of his face with your thumb.

“At least there is one good thing about all the cracks in my heart, they make it real easy to let all of your love in” he smiled at you softly.   
Movement in your door way made his eyes flick up and you turned your head slowly as Dr Edwards and the nurse from before entered the room.

“Hi there y/n Nurse Parry here has raised a few concerns with me about you. How are you feeling?” 

As you explained the weariness, nausea and slight panic she listened intently, noting down a few things and reconfirming some stats with the nurse.

“Okay, I think it is most likely that you may have been going into a delayed shock. Your current vitals have stabilized which is great to see, Mr Logan am I right in thinking that you may have had something to do with that?” the small smirk on her face was mirrored on Clyde.

“I was in the military and thought that maybe she was going into shock, I did my best to keep her calm” he said bashfully. 

She gave Clyde a kind smile and then continued,  
“You did a good job, thank you. Now y/n, I am going give you a small dose of painkillers to help with your head as well as some anti nausea medication. Im not going to run the risk of assuming you wont go into shock again, as with head trauma of this kind it can manifest at any time but I do need you to stay as calm as you can. Nurse Parry tells me you were on a phone call before she arrived, was there maybe something in that which could have triggered your panic? Because if there was im going to have to strongly advise that you avoid any more conversations like that until we have made sure the swelling in your brain has gone down. We are going to scan you again in the morning to see how your brain is progressing. Please rest now, try not to fall asleep for a few more hours and then we will go from the new scan results.” 

“Thank you” both you and Clyde said at the same time.

The nurse administered your painkillers and medication and soon you were feeling much much better.

Clyde didn't leave your side. He kept you talking about how to decorate the bar for Halloween even though it wasn't for a few more months. He moved out the way each time a nurse came in to check your vitals.

When you had mentioned to a nurse that your bruise and friction burn from your seat belt was bothering you, Clyde had become very protective and alpha male as a male nurse returned to change the dressing. You had to sit up and lower the top half of your hospital gown as the worst part was on your shoulder and across the top of your breast.   
You swore you could see Clyde's chest puff out and his jaw set square as the nurse gulped while he professionally saw to your wound. Clyde's eyes burned into the poor man's skull after he was done, the nurse retied the gown for you and fluffed your pillow as you settled back down. 

As the nurse left you let out a small chuckle  
“Baby, he is a medical professional, you didn't need to scare the pants off the guy” as you spoke he sweetly laced his fingers with yours and brought them to his lips, planting a kiss on each knuckle, lingering on your ring finger before speaking,  
“Well I just had to make sure he knew I was here for you, your body is to be respected and cared for, he could have spent less time trying to look down your gown and more time redressing ya as far as im concerned.” his eyes burned fiercely as he spoke.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

 

The rest of the evening went by with more hourly checks from nurses, quiet conversations with Clyde about everything and nothing. He made sure to keep the subjects simple, nothing to get you worked up with excitement.   
Steadily Clyde began to look weary and tired again. After several minutes of your own insistence and having Dr Edwards agree with you he finally gave in and settled in the armchair next to your bed. Staying up watching him sleep was probably the most relaxing thing you could think of.

Before her shift ended Dr Edwards came back to check on you  
“You seem to be doing very well, if you want to try and get some sleep I am happy for you to do so. I'll let one of the night shift nurses know to keep an eye on your stats though. Make sure your guardian over there gets some proper rest as well, he clearly adores you. Tell him he can use the shower over there” she pointed towards the bathroom attached to your room  
“If he refuses to leave you before you get discharged he will probably need it, he'll feel better for it. I'll be back tomorrow for your next set of scans. Rest well”.

“Thank you Dr Edwards, you have made this not quite so terrifying for me”. She smiled kindly as she left. 

As the main light of your room dimmed you curled up on your side and just watched as Clyde slept soundly.   
With his head tilted back a little, arms crossed over his chest and long legs straight out and crossed at the ankles you were fascinated as to how easily he slept in such an odd position. Remembering some of his war stories you figured this was probably a fairly comfortable position considering some of the others he had been subjected to.

Taking in his appearance properly you noticed things that you had not been able to see before. There were dry watermarks on his shirt, he had been out in the rain for some time as there was a white line were it had dried In various places. Was that when he had found you? When you had been put in the ambulance?  
His hair still looked amazing to you, but you could see it was a little greasy at the roots and disheveled with how many times he had run is hand through it.   
The bottoms of his trouser legs were muddied and there was a little twig sticking out of one of his show laces.   
What had you put the poor man through today? 

Clyde's moustache twitched a little, his mouth mumbling something unintelligible. 

“I love you Clyde Logan” you whispered out, just loud enough to reach him. His face relaxed, moustache no longer twitching, his head lowered and his chin rested on his chest as he continued to sleep deeply.

The dull thump of pain in your head was ever present, so you curled up as comfy as you could, and spent the night watching over your boyfriend, your protector, the love of your life.

It wasn't till the sun began to rise that your own eyes fluttered close in a pain free sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love you wonderful readers have giving me in the comments and kudos. This story has turned into something much bigger than i ever intended and i'm loving it!!!
> 
> I have a few big plot points that im leading up to so i hope you all enjoy the fluff in the mean time!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> x


	30. Chapter thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening and some inner Clyde turmoil.

Everything was black, you were floating in nothingness, limbs light as dust caught in the breeze, no pain, just a vague awareness of being. A few dull colours whirled passed your vision. Reds, yellows and green blues that made you think of the sea. 

It didn't last long.

 

“NURSE! Baby, please wake up, come on y/n I need you to wake up” Clyde was frantically running his hand over your face trying to rouse you.

It worked instantly but your disorientated state stopped you from being fully cooperative, eyes bleary, head throbbing again and heart pounding with the shock of your awakening.

As nurse Parry ran in Clyde was still holding your face, your eyes now opening properly, still curled on your side in bed and understanding his panic you tried to calm him down.

“Im ok, I fell asleep on purpose, Dr Edwards said I could, im ok love, im ok” you tried to tell him while he still looked you over like a mad man.

“Take a step back please Mr Logan, Mr Logan I need to assess my patient, please move...” Nurse Parry was having no luck in getting through to him though.

In the end you sat bolt upright, grabbed Clyde's face, planted a hard kiss on his worried lips and said clearly,  
“Clyde, I am ok. The doctor said I could get some sleep. Its only been a few hours. Im ok” he sagged with the realisation of your words.

“Baby, im so sorry, I thought...” you kissed him again, softly this time.

“Its ok, its ok. But now you need to let the nurse see to me, im pretty sure I just had some heart palpitations from your wake up call” you giggle out. 

Clyde walked around to stand at the foot of the bed, out of the nurses way but holding on to one of your feet over the covers.

As all your vitals were checked for any annomolies the monitors were read for the duration of your sleep. You smiled softly at Clyde's still concerned face and eventually Nurse Parry was happy with your rates and left you to relax, only after she gave Clyde a stern warning not to wake up her patients with such a loud bellow next time. Despite the nurse being a good foot and a half shorter than Clyde and easily 1/3 of his width he looked sheepish as she left.

Once you were alone you opened your arms to Clyde and without hesitation he made himself fit in the space you made for him. Pulling one leg up onto the bed he curled up in your arms as you cradled him.

“I was so scared. It took me a second to remember everything from yesterday and when I saw you there, not moving, you didn't respond the first time I called your name, I thought the worst. Im so sorry for waking you up like that. I just...i dont know what i'd do if I...if i lost you” his voice was barely a whisper but in the quiet of the morning every word hit you straight in the heart.

This big strong man was near tears, in your arms needing your love, because he thought he had lost you. 

“Im going no where love, im yours, forever, ok? In this life and the next. Im with you. Im here” stroking his hair as you spoke to calm him. Even though you knew he had got some rest you now felt like you needed to be the one taking care of him.

“Baby, I want you to go home, have a shower, get changed and have something to eat. If your going to look after me when I get out of here I need you on top form you hear me” you knew it was a pointless thing to say, he sat up to look at you, the look in his eyes told you he was not going to leave you alone any time soon.

“I am not leaving your side” he said very seriously.

“Okay but remember im having more scans today and they take a long time. You need to freshen up and you need to eat. Please baby” you held his gaze, imploring him with your eyes.

The normally soft pink palour of his skin was tinged with a sheen of sweat and not the glowy post coital one you liked to see on his face. Under his eyes blueish bruise like marks where showing the level of stress he was going through. You had no idea how you looked but right now, you just wanted for Clyde to take care of himself a little bit. Had you been able to get away with it, you would have put him in the bed and left him to sleep for the day. But you had a feeling Dr Edwards would have some objections to that.

“Ok” he finally submitted. 

“I'll go get cleaned up but then im coming right back. And im not going till you go for your scans, as I cant be with you for those. But i'll be right here when you come back ok” he seemed to think you needed convincing.

Holding the side of his face you kissed him softly  
“I know you will be baby. And i'll be waiting for you”.

After a short while Dr Edwards came and prepped you for the scans. She told Clyde that she would take care of you while he got some much needed rest. Clyde's eyes were glassy when he had to let go of your hand. You blew him a kiss as your bed was wheeled away. He caught it and placed it over his heart.

*  
Clyde  
*

 

Watching y/n being wheeled away was harder than he expected. The second she was out of sight he huffed out a deep sigh, let a few tears fall, then picked himself up, got his phone out and walked to exit the hospital.

“Jimmy, can you come and get me from St Jonathans. I need a ride home” exhaustion bled out of every word.

“Of course, i'll be 15 minutes. Can I get you anything? How is she doing?” Clyde couldn't answer the question. Everytime his mind thought about y/n in her flimsy paper gown, bruised head, hurt skin, pale and exhausted face Clyde wanted to weep. His wonderful girl should never hurt so much.

“I'll tell you about it later” he said before disconnecting the call.

Next he called Earl, he was happy to hear Earl had collected y/n's car after fire and rescue had pulled it back up to the road. Earl was fixing it up and he had all of y/n's belongings collected and safe for her. Earl also had one of his mechanics collect Clyde's car, it was at the garage waiting for collection. 

Lastly he called Mellie. She had gone to y/n's house the day before to make a bag up of clothes to bring y/n home in and had informed y/ns course leader that she had been in an accident and would be out of college for a few days at least. 

Mellie was just as scared as Clyde about y/n's condition. 

Feeling guilty about pressing her into talking to her mom, if they hadn't have had that chat maybe y/n wouldn't have driven over the branch that popped her tire. Clyde nearly got angry with Mell taking the blame but kept his head as he thought about how y/n would be in the situation, what would she say to Mell?  
She would say the branch was always going to be there but it was no matter now, she was ok, she was being taken care of by good people and she had Clyde there. She was ok.

He went with that. 

Mellie was going to drop the bag over at Clyde's and meet him there so she could drive him back to Earls to collect his car.

Jimmy pulled up sooner than expected, the second he saw his brother he got out the car, hastily limped over and pulled Clyde into a strong hug.

“Oh man, its ok, shes going to be ok ya hear me” as Jimmy spoke he embraced his brother. Clyde finally let his walls crumble, he sobbed into his older brothers shoulder until his voice was horse and his eyes stung. 

Clyde had never felt this way about a girl before. Y/n had always been important to him, but now she was the most important thing to him. She was his grounding point, his northern star, his point of orbit on the planet and the other part of him he hadn't known was out there. 

He had never cried like this before either. He cried when his parents died, he had wept after loosing his hand but then, with both instances, he had come over comfortably numb with understanding of the finality of what had happened.

This was different. Clyde had had y/n in his bed the morning of the accident, he still had her scent on his sheets, he could recall her taste on his tongue.  
She had been right there with him.  
But now he felt like she was in limbo. He had spent a terrifying time not knowing if she was alive, now he didn't know if she was going to be ok, what if fate was dangling his soul mate in front of him, only to rip her away just as he found her? 

The rational part of Clyde was currently unavailable it seemed, his military brain should be telling him the fact that she had slept, was alert and able meant she should be out of the woods. But currently, the over active worst case scenario part of Clyde's brain was thinking about all the other possibilities. 

What if she had a haemorrhage? 

What if they find something on one of the scans? 

What if she has an aneurysm? 

What if he doesn't get to tell her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her? That he wants to spend every waking moment loving and worshipping her? 

What if they don't get to make beautiful babies together? 

What it, what if, what if...

Clyde's head was spinning, and Jimmy could see it. 

“C'mon now brother, lets get you In the car. We will be back before you know it and she will be home with you in no time. She's a strong girl, she's going to be just fine” Jimmy opened the car door for Clyde. 

After driving away from the hospital Clyde finally spoke.

“Thanks for comin to get me” he sniffled, finally over his breakdown.

“Anytime brother, anytime. The bar is totally covered, the chefs, Earl and me all have our times sorted so you take as long as you need with y/n when she gets home ya hear” it was all Jimmy needed to say.

The rest of the ride to Clyde's was in silence.

When they arrived at the trailer it took Clyde a moment to come to his senses. When he opened his bedroom door he surveyed the room like it was going to attack him.  
Her top from the night she spent was still there slung over the back of his chair.  
The sheets were still bunched at the side where y/n had pulled at them as Clyde had been pleasuring her.  
Y/n's spare pyjamas were folded neatly on the dresser top.

He couldn't touch a thing. 

Just in case. 

He grabbed some new clothes from the dresser and headed to the bathroom.  
Her soap was still on the counter. The spare toothbrush she had was next to his in the holder. The purple towel she left with him still hanging on the back of the door.  
He showered with military speed and was redressed just as quick.

In his daze Clyde hadn't heard Jimmy tinkering around the kitchen or Mellie arriving. She had a bunch of flowers with her, a bag of clothes for y/n and a stuffed bear with a plaster on its head and a sling saying 'Get well soon'.

Clyde sat next to Mellie, she slung her arm around his shoulder and squeezed tight. He didn't need to move. Laying his head ontop of his little sisters was all she needed from him. Jimmy placed a large plate of burnt bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and beans infront of Clyde. He ate on autopilot. All he was focussed on was doing everything that meant he would be back at the hospital before y/n was out of her scans. He didn't like being away from her this long. Not when she was hurting.

After eating Clyde lied to his siblings, saying the scans would be done in an hour, not the three hours Dr Edwards had mentioned was more likely. Clyde just had to be where y/n was. 

Until she had the all clear he needed to be by her side. As if pulled by gravity itself Clyde felt bound to his love, her pain and suffering being so unbearable to him that he would happily take it on himself if he could. He could not think of a single thing that he would not to do for her. 

Mellie drove Clyde to Earls where he grabbed y/ns handbag from Earl and leapt in his own car after the briefest of thanks to Earl. 

Earl didn't mind, he was a man of few words and he understood that Clyde's mind was elsewhere.

As Clyde drove off to the hospital Mellie sighed  
“You alright darlin?” Earl asked as he offered a hug which Mellie took graciously.

“I don't know who i'm more worried about, y/n has the docs to look after her, but Clyde, he doesn't and he is sufferin right now.”  
Her face was the saddest Earl had ever seen. 

But he had a feeling things were going to be ok and Earl trusted his feelings.

“I wouldn't worry, she's a strong girl and your brother is head over heels for her. He'll marry that girl and you'll have some more nieces and nephews to play with in no time” his casual tone making his comment seem like the most obvious thing in the world. 

Mellie looked shocked at his words, but as she thought about it her smile returned to her face.  
“I hope your right Earl” she hugged him once more before heading home.

“I usually am. Just no one ever believes me” his comment made Mellie laugh as she drove away. He saw no need to tell her of the boxed engagement ring that he had found in Clyde's car when he gave it complimentary once over. 

 

*  
You  
*

 

The first scan was beyond boring. At least the thumping in your head had been dulled by some more painkillers. Dr Edwards was chatting to you the whole time which was great, but you weren't allowed to respond verbally, just giving her a thumbs up or down at her questions.

As the off white plastic tomb like machine whirred around you were happy when the doctor played some music for you.

Classic country set your mind at ease. 

Closing your eyes you imagined you were at the bar with Clyde. Waiting your tables, stealing kisses inbetween drinks and slow dancing together as Earl crooned his country heart out. 

“Are you doing ok in there? Your scan just lit up like the 4th of july, what ever your thinking about has a huge hormonal release response. Thumbs up if your thinking about your boyfriend and thumbs down if your panicking” her tone was serious but you really appreciated her warm approach.

Giving her two thumbs up you couldn't help but giggle a little as she spoke,  
“I figured as much. You are going to have to tell me where to bag me a man like that. All of the nurses are talking about him you know. Even nurse Parry and she is a tough cookie to crack”.

As you were slowly pulled out of the machine you sat up steadily, happy to be feeling a little bit better.

“Can I walk to the next one?” you asked the doctor as she joined you. She smiled at your request.

“Yes, thats fine. Im glad to say the preliminary scans are looking really healthy, barely a hint of swelling. Don't quote me but we might even have you home this evening” she nudged you softly on the shoulder and guided you to the next scanner. 

The suckers of the vitals monitors had left little sticky patches all over your body and you begged Dr Edwards to let you shower before your next set of scans. The dressing on your friction burn was water proof and you needed to feel clean.  
She begrudgingly agreed, as there was a delay for the use of the next scanner.

Lathering up your hair gently you missed having Clyde's huge body to keep you company, the hospital shower actually being big enough to fit the both of you with room to spare.  
After washing all your none aching areas quickly you redressed and hopped on the unnecessary wheelchair you had been given to wait in. Dr Edwards checked your pulse and blood pressure as you waited.  
“Your vitals are all very healthy Im so happy to say” she sounded genuinely pleased to tell you.

After another hour of scanning you were happy to be able to walk back to your room, nurse Parry waiting outside for you, a small smile on her face. As you approached she brought her finger to her lips in a shh gesture, but making no noise. Carefully she opened the door to reveal a completely asleep Clyde curled up on your bed.

Your hand flew to your chest, heart melting. His freshly showered hair was still wet, his new clothes still slightly creased from where they had been folded and his face snuggled into your pillow.

“No heavy petting, but you really should go join him, poor love, he really missed you” you just nodded as you walked over to him. 

Gently you moved a piece of his hair off of his forehead.

He still looked completely exhausted. Having seen yourself in the mirror after your shower you knew you didn't look your best either.

Quietly you climbed up on the bed, as you lifted Clyde's heavy arm he stirred, you cooed him to relax.

“Come on baby, its time for a nap, my results wont be here for a while yet. Nap with me ok” you turned to face him. He curled around you in a protective embrace. 

For the first time since the accident you felt like everything was going to be ok.

Keeping your eyes open you stared lovingly into his eyes, caressing his has face softly. 

“I love you”.

“I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff just happens so naturally, i hope you are enjoying it!
> 
> I promise get some light hearted, fun and some sexy bits on the way. 
> 
> I just cant get a doting Clyde out of my head!
> 
> Thanks as always to those lovely few who give me the sweetest comments!  
> Its so nice to hear that you guys, who have stuck around for 30 chapters, are still liking what im writing!!!!  
> Its crazy to me  
> Thank you so so much.
> 
> Love and light my friends, love and light all over your faces x


	31. chapter thirtyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home and a rather lovely revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****NSFW at the end******
> 
> I know nothing of medicine or US health insurance schemes so i have made this all up to sound good and work for my story.

Napping surrounded by Clyde's embrace felt like the most naturally healing thing in the world and for the briefest of moments you forgot you were in the hospital, in pain and recovering from a small car accident.

A few hours of rest later and you woke up in dire need of a drink. Luckily there was a jug of water on your bedside and your wriggled around to reach it. Hissing in pain as your friction burn stretched you still managed to pour out a glass and chug it down with enthusiasm.

Rolling onto your back you gazed at the still sleeping Clyde. He finally looked peaceful and rested. Snuggling in, you held onto his arm, still draped over your middle, and just lay there listening to his soft breathing.

When Dr Edwards arrived with your scan results you sat up, still a touch groggy, and gently woke Clyde.

He jumped off the bed with speed, as if caught doing something naughty. His eyes adjusted quickly and he blushed as the doctor looked on kindly at you both.  
You sat on the bed cross legged and eagerly looking at the paper work in the doctors hands. Clyde had his hand resting gently on your back, his thumb rubbing soft circles of comfort into your shoulder blade.

“I am so pleased to be able to tell you that the swelling has completely gone down. Your brain size is as it should be, the electrical impulses are running at the correct speeds and your hormonal release responses are perfect. You will have to take it easy for at least a week, I can sign you off work or college or both as you need. I highly recommend that for the next 48 hours you are not left alone just in case you do feel any other discomfort or pains but I have a feeling that's not going to be an issue here.” She smiled at you, you couldn't see Clyde but you could feel the relief and happiness coming from him.  
“Also there is just a little paper work we will need to have completed to conclude your health insurance...” your heart sank. There was no way your student cover would be enough to deal with all the treatments and scans you'd had.

You snapped your head around to look at Clyde as he spoke up quickly, instantly regretting it as your whiplash ached intensely.

“She is on my Military family cover, I can finish those for you, she has my full coverage” Clyde spoke before you could formulate a thought. His voice clear and confident. 

 

Dr Edwards nodded and continued,  
“I thought at much, Mr Logan if you can finish filling these out for me. Miss y/l/n we will have you home before dinner” Dr Edwards smiled as she passed a clip board to Clyde. 

 

Clyde was going to cover your medical bills.   
Using his universal military insurance.   
As a family addition.   
You were not going to have pay thousands of dollars for your treatment.   
Because of Clyde.  
Your life savings would have been wiped out. Even with your basic student cover giving a decent discount.

“I'll be back in an hour or so to get the forms back and then after that the next time I see you it should be as you are heading home.” Dr Edwards smiled as she left the room.

Wriggling around, careful not to pull your neck awkwardly you just stared at Clyde.

“Baby, I cant believe you would...do you know how much you are covering for me?” your voice was quiet, still in disbelief.  
Clyde looked up from where he was writing and just smiled.

“I know exactly how much im coverin, it says on here. And dont you for one second try and change my mind. It wont work. You are my family and Its bout time someone else was on my list.” he was calm and happy as he spoke, scribbling fast on the paperwork, the clipboard steady in his metal hand.

Sitting on the bed you zoned out, you were completely lost for words. It was such a huge gesture. In the time you had been together there had been plenty of discussion about being together for the rest of your lives but no actual mention on the 'M' word. You would marry Clyde in a heartbeat, of course you would. It just hadn't been spoken about in such simplistic terms. And this greatly appreciated gesture was a very confirming act about how he felt about you. You were family.

“Hey, are you ok?” Clyde placed the filled in clip board down and sat with you on the bed, his fingers bringing your gaze up to meet his.

“I just... what your doing for me, its a really big thing Clyde. Really big.” gazing into his sweet face as you spoke.

Leaning in slowly he kissed your lips, tender and sweet at first but as he pulled back you were both breathing heavy.

“I'm going to take care of you every way I can. Now, you have a look in the bag over there and change into somethin comfy and then we can get you home when the nice doctor comes back around.” his voice was so sweet as he spoke you wanted to cry. He gently brushed a tendril of hair behind your ear and kissed the tip of your nose, making you chuckle lightly.

Picking up the clipboard again you asked Clyde to walk you though everything that was listed, his knowledge impressed you, it was so sexy when he used real fine detail to explain anything to you, his accent just made everything sound good. 

Dr Edwards was right on time and the second time she came around you were discharged with kind goodbyes and sweet smiles from the hospital staff. 

Walking out of the hospital felt wonderful. It was the most you had gotten to use your legs in days and you needed it.   
Clyde wouldn't let you carry a thing. So you clung on to the crook of his left elbow as you approached his car. You face fell as you remembered your own car, you had no idea where it was.   
Sensing your worry Clyde informed you about Earl taking care of your car as he opened the passenger door for you. 

Sitting down you saw your own handbag resting in the footwell. Grabbing it up you looked through to find all your normal stuff exactly as it should be. Your phone had died but that didn't surprise you.

Clyde drove you back to your own house, the comfortable journey made even nicer as Clyde went into more fine detail about all the things you were not allowed to do over the next week. Which included pretty much everything aside from breathing, walking, being with Clyde and sleeping.

After a little debate you managed to get him to concede that you could work on your course work as sitting at a table on your laptop was not strenuous. As long as you took breaks. That he would monitor.

After arriving home Clyde ran around to open your door for you and then grabbed all the bags, your handbag included, and led you up to the front door. Once inside you saw a get well teddy and flowers sitting on your kitchen table. The fridge had been filled with your favourites and you could tell Mellie had been around, a new pair of comfy pjs were sitting on your bed – she always picked you up new pjs when you were not well.

After calling your gran to check in with her and settling in on the couch you fell asleep pretty quick. It was so nice to be back at home, away from the smells and sounds of the hospital.

*  
Clyde  
*  
Once y/n had predictably fallen asleep on the sofa he just sat opposite her sofa and watched her sleeping. 

Finally the fear In his chest about her condition had been snuffed out by the nice blonde doctor.   
When he had been filling in the insurance forms he read carefully everything that had been billed up, the medicines, the procedures and consultations. Knowing that every test had come back with the best possible result calmed his mind. 

He had talked it through with y/n, she had been curious as well as to what they had been testing and looking for. Even though he was not a medic when he was in the army, his basic military medical training was something he still had a good memory of and he enjoyed explaining it all as y/n listened on curiously. 

Focusing on the gentle rise and fall of y/n's chest as she slept lulled Clyde in to an almost meditative state, he could watch her sleep peacefully all day. 

He thought about her reaction to him covering the medical bills.  
To him it was a no brainer. His medical coverage was extensive and had space for up to three family members to be included. Jimmy had been too proud to allow Clyde to include him on it. Mellie how ever was extremely honoured and appreciative of the offer. 

So Clyde, who was a very healthy man, only ever used it now for his six month dental and medical check ups. It was an underused luxury that he was lucky enough to have.

Writing y/n's name in the spouse space had made Clyde feel almost complete. It didn't require a marriage certificate. After five years they may do a spot check on the state of the relationship but those were rare and Clyde was praying to anyone that would listen, that by that point they would indeed by married.

The light changed outside steadily to a darker blue and Clyde's stomach rumbled to remind him that he hadn't eaten since this morning. He wasn't sure when y/n had last eaten and he suddenly felt like he was failing y/n. She was still sleeping soundly but she needed good food to help her healing.

It was not something he wanted to do but Clyde left y/n sleeping on the couch and quietly moved into the kitchen. 

Mellie had done a great job at filling up the pantry and fridge with everything that they could need for at least a week, meaning Clyde did not have to leave y/n alone as she got better.

Pulling together a simple and tasty pasta salad was the quietest thing Clyde could think of, as the pasta boiled he roasted up some veggies and cooked off some chicken to add in at the end. Just as he added everything into a big bowl y/n appeared in the doorway looking adorably wrinkled after her long sleep.

“That smells so good baby, I cant tell you how hungry I am. Can I help?” she spoke with sleep still heavy in her voice, wrapping her arms around Clyde from behind as he stood at the oven, her face being buried behind him, making him chuckle as he felt her nose drawing shapes across his back. 

“You have perfect timing love, take a seat and i'll bring it all over for you” he felt proud to have made a nice meal by scratch for her. Sure it wasn't fancy but it had good things in to help her heal and he had made it with love.

As they ate Clyde couldn't help but smile as y/m attacked her food with a fierceness that truly made him sure she was on the mend. Her head was down, fork moving fast to get the sustenance in her body as quick as she could, her feet wiggling as she enjoyed the flavours he had made for her.

Clyde let out a loud laugh as her fork slowly approached his plate to steal a piece of roasted pepper. He leaned over and picked up the big bowl of left overs and placed it under her nose as she was chewing on another piece of stolen pasta from his plate. She tucked in straight from the serving bowl.

After dinner Clyde cleaned up everything, not allowing y/n to even move a pot or pan. It was no easy feat, every time he turned around she was trying to help in one way or another. He managed to distract her by reminding her that her phone needed charging.

When he was done with the washing up (thank the lord for drying racks) Clyde found y/n lying on her bed, scrolling through her phone, she had changed into her new pjs and looked adorable, the grey shorts were perfect for showing off her legs and the tshirt top had a tie up at the middle that displayed the beautiful skin of y/n's little tummy.

“There are a lot of voice messages from gran, she told me to delete them. There's also one from my mom” at the mention of her Clyde's nostrils flared, he hadn't met the woman in years but he held her truly at fault for the accident and the pain that y/n was still in, emotionally and physically.

“I think I will deal with that in the morning” she said as she placed her phone face down on the bedside table.   
Clyde watched as y/n snuggled into the bed, he caught a glint in her eyes, he knew what she was thinking and he was about to have a very difficult time saying no to her next request.

“Baby, are you coming to bed?” she purred softly at him, gazing at him with lust filled eyes. She really was feeling better.

“Don't you go having any of those thoughts, you have to take time to rest and heal ya hear. There is no way I am gong to risk hurting you right now. No way” Clyde tried to have a firm tone but the only thing that was firm currently was located in his trousers.

The pout that y/n was giving him made him feel like a weak, weak man. But as she ran her hands gently over her sides and then ran one hand between her legs Clyde swayed on the spot.

“Are you sure you don't want to help me? I missed your touch so much baby” even though the look in her eyes was meant to entice him further Clyde couldn't take his eyes away from her hand as it traced slow lines over her sex. 

“Sweetheart, you cannot over do it right now” Clyde's voice was thick but firm, even as he took his t-shirt off with one hand as he approached the bed.

“Well, I don't want to over do it. I just need to feel you love me, I need you baby, you make me feel so good” she bit her lip after speaking and continued to stroke herself over her pyjamas. 

As Clyde saw the wetness of her arousal soak through the thin fabric his erection strained painfully against his jeans. Her words were enough to override his brain, but seeing her arousal was the tipping point.

He was a gonner.

Ever so carefully he made sure to lay next to her without stopping her current activities.  
Leaning up on his left elbow he couldnt stop watching as she teased herself over her shorts. As his eyes roamed her body the sight of her nipples erect under her tshirt truly sealed his fate.

Gently he ghosted his hand over her chest, knowing she still had a painful friction burn above her left breast. His fingers traced over her breasts and she moaned at the sensation.

Her free hand tried to reach for him, but he tutted before he spoke low in her ear,  
“If we are doing anything, it is going to be all for you. I can wait” she retracted her hand and brought it up to Clyde's face.

“You are too good to me Clyde Logan. I love you” her words were followed by a long deep kiss. As she brought her other hand up to claim his face Clyde used the opportunity to run his hand down her body and take up the activity she had just stopped.

He was barely touching her but she was moaning as if he was inside her. 

The softness of the cotton of her shorts was now sticking to her folds as she was so slick with arousal.

Even though it pained him to do so he took his hand away.

“Take off your shorts” he instructed her, voice husky and commanding. As she wiggled her lower half out of her pjs her eyes lit up.

“Yes sir” her voice was as husky as his and he rolled his hips a little, needing to feel a little friction against his stiff erection, when she called him sir he always felt a surge of love, of empowerment of their relationship and trust as well just finding it immeasurably sexy.

Once y/n's lower half was bare she held one hand onto the shoulder he was supporting himself on and the other to run over his neck and chest.

Using the very last of his resolve not to take her and make sweet love Clyde focused on delicately stroking the outer lips of her sex.

Watching her face as the pleasure took over nearly made Clyde cum in his jeans.  
He traced slow, lazy circles around as he deliberately took his time getting closer and closer until finally reaching her clit.

“Breath baby, or i'll stop” he whispered, taking his hand away from her. Y/n had taken a fist full of his hair at the base of his neck, pulling just a touch and was so tense he thought she was in actual pain.

Releasing his hair she took a grasp of his shoulder, breathing in deep and slow twice before he started moving his fingers again.

Using just his fingertips Clyde stroked up and down over her clit with his middle finger. As y/n keened to his touch he ghosted his index and ring finger over her outer lips.

“Oh fuck Clyde, oh god” y/n bucked her hips up to his touch in desperation. Knowing that she needed this release in a different way to his normal teasing Clyde gave in and applied a gentle pressure on all three of his fingers and picked up his pace. He circled over her sensitive and slick clit then delicately entered one finger into her core, curling it just so to hit her internally just as she had instructed him to do in the past.

She became undone in a matter of seconds. He only had to pump his finger a few times and then ran it over her clit once more and she was whimpering his name in ecstasy. Feeling her sex pulse as he lay his fingers flat over her entrance he felt the pride that always came after she did.

Letting y/n come back to her senses Clyde brought his fingers to his lips and kept eye contact as he deftly licked off all the remaining arousal from his fingers.

Before he cold stop her y/n rolled on her side, undid his fly and took his rock hard cock in her hands. He tried to protest, that she should rest, that he could deal with it himself but as she pumped with one hand and used the flat of her other hand to run over his head, he bit his lip hard to keep from crying out in shocking pleasure.

It took her the shortest amount of time to reduce Clyde into a moaning mess of a man. As he climaxed the triumphant look on her face made Clyde fall even deeper in love. 

“You take such good care of me, I have to take care of you too baby, its only fair” she whispered into Clyde's ear. As she had been pleasuring him he had rolled to be as close to her as he could and as a result he had cum over her bare stomach. 

He felt it was vulgar to admit but Clyde found it beyond sexy to see his seed all over the skin of his love. Like a primal way of marking her as his. 

“I'm sorry baby, I should have moved...” Clyde felt bad as he was not sure how y/n felt about it but as he had begun speaking she traced one finger through the mess he made on her and then brought it up to her waiting tongue. 

The devilish look on her face gave Clyde heart palpitations. 

Releasing her finger from her mouth with a loud pop the next words that came out of her mouth made Clyde's head spin,  
“Don't worry my love. Think about it this way, your aiming in the right place for when we want babies”.

*  
You  
*

As the words left your mouth you were suddenly terrified that you said the wrong thing. 

Clyde's eyes were wider than you had ever seen them. He was staring at you with such intensity you couldn't read him.

In the past you had seen him coo over Sadie, you could even remember how gentle he had been with her as a baby and were certain he would make the best father. But you had yet to really chat about it in terms of your own relationship.

You started babbling before he could say anything,  
“Only, if you know, if that, erm, if you had thought maybe, erm...” before your words spiralled completely out of making any sense Clyde brought his fingers to your lips.

He spoke gently, a sparkle shining in his eyes,  
“Do you want... I mean have you thought about having _my_ babies?” you just nodded slowly under his fingers and his gaze.

The grin that broke out on his face was luminous. He looked positively ecstatic. Moving his hand to rest over your heart he still was looking at you like you had just told him you made the moon for him.

Sensing that he was in fact, on board for this idea you spoke again, a little giddy at his adorable response, but still sheepish as it was a sensitive subject,  
“Eventually, yes Clyde, in our good time, after maybe a certain level of commitment has been made, I very much have thought about and would like to one day have your babies” you bit your lip watching his eyes water as he choked out what sounded like a sob and pulled you in a little too hard for a loving embrace.

“Owh baby, a little hard there” you squealed out. He released you immediately, the tears rolling out his eyes nearly broke your heart.  
He kissed you with so much passion you nearly hooked your leg over him, wanting him all over again, just a different part of him this time.

He finally released you, laughing as he gushed,  
“Oh god, y/n, I love you, everything you just said has made me the happiest I have ever felt”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> I love Clyde, i love writing him, i'm sad there aren't Clyde's in the world for all of us.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write. Im still not even close to my next plot point though! The fluff is never ending it seems.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they are truly amazing to receive and i cant thank you for taking the time to send them my way.
> 
> Thank you for reading and the next chapter should be up soonish!
> 
> X


	32. chapter thirtytwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery and then a surprise for Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************NSFW*************  
> The last 2/3 of this is pure filth.  
> You lucky lucky things.
> 
>  
> 
> You can thank me later xp

After the adorable revelation that you and Clyde both eventually wanted to have babies with each other you settled into a comfortable embrace and once again you let sleep take you. 

In the morning you shared a shower, Clyde soaping you up with a delicate touch that you didn't know such a big man could have. After breakfast you decided not to listen to the voice mail from your mother, as far as you were concerned there was nothing she could say to you that you wanted to hear. But you didn't delete it.

Clyde had been on super protective mode for the following days. Basically being your butler, making sure any need you had was met. 

Some of your physical needs took him a bit of convincing to meet, but when he was sure you were not going to be in any pain he met them again and again and again.

After three days you felt much better, the only aches from your accident being from the whiplash and friction burn from your seatbelt. The bump on your head was well hidden by your hair and the bruise only peaked out of your hairline. It was easy to avoid touching and the pain killers given to you before leaving the hospital dulled any aches quickly. 

Trying to get back into your normal routine took longer than you wanted, mainly because Clyde was so focussed on you relaxing. But after two weeks Clyde finally went back to his own home, which did make you sad.   
Earl had brought your car around and you were so happy to see that there had been minimal damage. Of course Earl shushed you the second you mentioned the cost of repairs, he was just glad to see you up and well, he even apologised that your tire blew, had he known it was on the thinner side he would have replaced it before the rain had come.

Feeling very lucky indeed you handed your final course work in on time, and your exams were only a few weeks off. There was plenty of revision to be done and Clyde helped to no end making sure you had plenty of time away from the bar to do it in. But you found it easier to revise around him and the ambient noise of the bar, so when you were working a quiet shift you read small notes that you kept on you and on your days off you spread your notebooks around a booth and kept your head down, making new notes constantly. 

The protectiveness that Clyde had displayed after your accident only waned by the smallest amount as time went on. The bigger the drinks orders you took he made sure to split into two loads and bringing one out for you, no matter how many times you insisted you were fine to take them.  
After one saturday where he had been so helpful but you really were back to feeling fine, the smallest scar now fading from your friction burn, you felt the real need to show him just how much better you were.  
The shift had been long but by the end of the night you were mopping up like normal when Clyde returned from cashing up and tried to get you to let him finish the job.

“C'mon let me finish it for you” he asked sweetly.

“Babe, dont be crazy, im nearly done!” his hand was tight on the mop and you were laughing, no matter how hard you pulled you just couldn't get it out of his grasp.  
Scowling in mock anger you let it go and he nearly slipped, only making you laugh more.

“What can I do then?” you put your hands on your hips and stared him down, his sweet smile still gracing his handsome face.

“Go wait for me in the car, its nice and cool out there and i'll only be a minute. Then im ganna drive you to mine and make sure you get a real good nights sleep” the way he spoke, slow and low, you knew he was up for a fun night together. 

An idea popped into your head, one you knew he would probably love but not openly admit to.  
“Okay, i'll meet you in the car, can I have your keys then?” as he gave you his keys you gave him a sweet slow kiss. Giggling as you left you jogged into his truck.

The front bed of seats was definitely big enough for your idea.   
Carefully you drove Clyde's car around the back of the bar, parking under a rather large tree that gave plenty of shadowy cover.  
As quick as you could you took off your clothes and made yourself comfortable as you waited for Clyde to come find you.

Hearing him shout your name as he saw you had moved his car you couldn't help but laugh.  
He jogged over to you, clearly confused until he saw you In your matching black bra and pant set lying across the seats.

“Baby...what are you doing?” he chuckled, looking around to make sure there was no one around, then climbing into the truck with you on the passengers side..

Kneeling up on the seat you leaned to the side and smiled coyly as you twirled your ponytail in your fingers.  
“Well, since you insisted on still doing so much of my job for me, I figured I should give you a proper demonstration of just how much better im feeling and how much I appreciate all that you've been doing for me. Clyde, you can stop trying to do all my jobs, I can do them”.  
He was about to start protesting your point when you crawled over to him, sat on his lap and stopped his mouth with yours.

Hands in his hair, lips on his you knew you had him.

His hand was on your ass in a second and it didn't take long until you could feel his hardness beneath you. 

This was not going to be a quick demonstration.

As you continued kissing deep and lovingly you steadily rocked your hips over his crotch. He wriggled beneath you and you giggled as you felt his prosthesis tickling your back.   
He had started wearing it more when you were intimate and through some trial and error you had established that it was wonderful at tickling softly and giving a chilly sensation on your skin that you really enjoyed.

Undoing his shirt buttons took only seconds, which you were happy about as you wanted his mouth on you for as long as it could be. Once his torso was bare you raked your hands over him. Moaning at the sensations Clyde was in a state of pure lust and disbelief. 

“Ive never had sex in a car before” his deep voice mumbled against your collar bone in between kisses.  
Chuckling you caught this lips again then pulled away to reply,  
“Me neither, I figured we could have another first together” you flashed him a smile as you palmed his rock hard cock, making him moan loudly. 

Every moan that escaped his wonderful lips turned you on more and more.

Making light work of his belt and zipper you both laughed your way through getting his jeans down to his knees. 

Having had the small time to prepare you were so happy to lean back to the dashboard and grab a condom that you had brought with you.  
Keeping it in your hand you were about to give it to Clyde when his warm flesh hand found your sex. Already you were wet and ready, kissing and grinding on Clyde was extremely hot and your body reacted enthusiastically. Pushing your pants to the side his fingers found your soaked folds and he wasted no time in touching you.

“Take your bra off” he whispered as he nibbled your earlobe. 

Who were you to deny such a simple request?

Clyde's finger was pumping in and out of you slowly, his thumb flicking over your clit at random intervals making you jolt at the sensation as his mouth suckled and kissed your neck, your chest, your ear. It was hampering your attempts at taking off you bra.  
After some fiddling you hung the lingerie off of the rear view mirror.

“Im never taking that off there” he purred in your ear.

You held the shiny condom packet In front of him and he nodded in consent of where you were heading. Before he could take it you opened it and began to roll it over the head of his cock.

Having spent a considerable amount of your relationship naked and in each others arms you had soon asked Clyde to show you how he liked having the protection applied. Just because it was a moment away from the carnal acts you were about to indulge in didn't mean that you couldn't help, Clyde even told you he found it really sexy that you were so responsible and he loved how having two hands on him felt, no matter what you were doing to him. 

Once he was covered you leant your head on his shoulder and lifted your ass up so that you could take off your underwear. Thankful that you had parked with the front of the car facing away from the road, you shimmied out of your pants and the second you were bare to the air Clyde's warm hand was all over your sex, messily running his fingers all over your clit and entrance again, this time unrestricted.

Moaning louder than you normally would only spurred Clyde on.

“Bend over towards the wheel” his command making you whimper with desire.

With your head now looking out the drivers window and hands holding on to the edge of the seat you were so very happy with how your little idea had played out so far.

Smiling as you did as you were told you were expecting to feel his cock sliding into you, you were unprepared but delighted to instead feel his tongue lashing at your folds.  
Your arms shuddered at the sensation, grabbing onto the open window edge for support, his warm hand squeezing your ass cheek and the noises he was making were as obscene as the words flowing out of your mouth.

Craning your neck was still uncomfortable after the whiplash but from where you were you reached out and moved the side mirror until you could see Clyde's face behind you. The way his hand was holding on to your rear made you hope there would be a hand print when you were finished.

Catching his eyes in the mirror you felt him smile against you. His tongue flicked around as his head stayed still. Then he dipped his head lower and your felt your clit being caressed by his tongue and then his finger joined in.

“Oh god, fuck me now Clyde, please, I need you to fuck me” you growled out.

As you tried to kneel up you felt his hand grab your arm as you wobbled, he supported you as you moved to straddle him again, his cock still sitting out proudly from his hips and as Clyde wiped his face on his arm you bit your lip.

Lowering yourself down on to him was possibly the most amazing sensation that your body was lucky enough to experience repeatedly. 

You moved together in every way your location would allow. You gave Clyde's suspension a good test. 

Swivelling your hips in circles as you held onto clyde's shoulders you kept eye contact with him for as long as you could.

The connection between the two of you was electric in that moment.

His right arm brought your body closer to him so he could take one of your nipples in his mouth. Reaching up you braced your hand against the roof of the car and used it to help your leverage, moving up and down now with an enhanced balance.

You sped up and then slowed down.

One moment you were licking sweat off of Clyde's neck while you bounced on him and the next you were whispering your devotion to him as he did the same to you.

The tip of his nose was running under you jaw as his tongue laved a line across your throat.

Even with the door windows open there was condensation forming on the main window. 

Finally, as you reached the peek of pleasure you cried out, who knew sex in a car would be so earth shatteringly exquisite?

The clenching of your inner walls brought Clyde to his climax only a moment after yours, being above him made the pull stronger than when you were laying down and he growled out.   
As you both panted, leaning on each other, trying to regulate your breathing you began to chuckle.

“Do you believe...that I feel better yet?” you asked Clyde, his eyes coming back into focus at your words.

You wiggled your hips, he was still inside you, and It made him groan again but he nodded  
“Yes, sweet damn, yes I believe you are feeling better” he kissed you to shut your laughter up.

After some clean up you managed to find your clothes and the keys for the car. Before heading out you pulled out two bottles of water from the glove compartment which you both downed quickly before driving off to Clyde's.

 

“Hmm, so bed time huh?” you asked Clyde as he pulled into his driveway.

You left the car before Clyde could respond to you, his face a mask of disbelief as he watched your take your top off before you reached his front door. Your bra still hanging off the rear view mirror.

He gulped in a large breath and ran to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still out there enjoying the filth!


	33. Chapter thirtythree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touch of reminiscing, the hope for the future, the fear of academia and the reassurance of love.

*  
Clyde  
*

Once you were both inside Clyde's trailer you were on each in an instant. Both of you had been perfectly sated in the front seat bed of Clyde's truck no more than twenty minutes ago and yet Clyde still felt the urgent need to have as much of y/n's skin on his.

After spending an hour worshipping y/n on the sofa with his hand and mouth Clyde needed a second to catch his breath, wipe his sweaty brow and tell y/n that he loved her, for what must have been the millionth time that night.

Turning his head slightly to kiss the top of her brow Clyde thought about his words, what he wanted to express, but he also had plans that he was going to wait just a little longer before surprising y/n with.

“Let me get you into bed darlin, if we sleep on the sofa your neck wont be happy in the mornin” he settled on muttering, still concerned about her mostly healed injuries from the car accident.

Y/n's face was a picture of delirious satisfaction, her chest still heaving from Clyde's previous activities on her body.  
“H'okay, I love you” she breathed out, nodding, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

“I love you too.”

 

Clyde stood gently and picked her up bridal style walking her into his bedroom with ease. 

By the time her head hit the pillow y/n was sleeping soundly, giving Clyde a moment to take out the small box from the back of his dresser. He had been checking it daily since Mabel had given him its contents. Sometimes he left it in his car hidden, sometimes even in his pockets on days he felt particularly close to asking y/n the one question that, if she answered yes, he felt would truly make him complete. 

The small gold ring with a single diamond shaped sapphire surrounded by four smaller diamonds had been gifted to Clyde by Mabel on the first time he had taken y/n to see her. 

 

He had looked her dead in the eye, explained his devotion to y/n and asked for her blessing in, one day, asking y/n to marry him. She hadn't looked as shocked as he had expected.

Mabel remembered him from when he had been young and appreciated how he still looked after y/n and, after the tiny old lady had asked him some strongly worded questions, she had wriggled her own engagement ring off her finger and pressed it firmly into his hand.

“I know you have a sister and i'm guessing all your mothers jewellery went to her when she passed” she had spoken low and fast as y/n had only just nipped into the ladies.   
Clyde had nodded, it was true, Mellie being the only female Logan, other than Sadie, had received all of the family jewellery after their mothers death. At the time Clyde understood it to be the obvious and logical thing but he had considered it a little unfair as his relationship with y/n had progressed.

“In that case, when the time comes, please use this, y/n has always admired it and her grandfather had asked me to make sure it belonged with her eventually. He would be so happy to know that our petal is being taken care of by a very good man and a military man at that!” Mabel's eyes had shone and her smile couldn't have been brighter.

“Thank you, thank you so much, I promise you that I will take care of y/n, she will be loved and respected every day of her life.” Holding on to Mabel's small hand as he spoke, Clyde had felt the importance of this moment deep in his heart. 

“I believe you dear, I can see it in your eyes. She's coming back, act natural” Clyde smiled as he recalled Mabel's excuse of a dirty joke for their closeness when y/n returned. He knew she didn't buy it but she had never brought it up.

 

 

Putting the ring back inside his drawer as silently as he could Clyde rejoined y/n in bed. Even in her sleep she manoeuvred herself to be as close to him as possible. He tried not to fall asleep too fast, wanting to cement this moment and his feeling in his brain.  
As Clyde's mind succumbed to sleep, every thought he could muster included y/n growing old with him.

 

 

Another week went by and y/n took the first of her exams. 

Clyde could see the stress that she was putting herself under. Even though she was always dressed prettily and well he could see the small things that indicated her frazzled mind, the back of her tshirt being untucked, a small part of her hair escaping her ponytail and her kitchen orders were soon scribbled down with such haste they were near indecipherable.   
She was such a hard worker and she was so determined to do her best Clyde just wished he could soothe her worries.

One night as they closed together y/n became particularly agitated. A table of fancy looking townies had been demanding and close to rude when speaking to y/n. Clyde had kept his ears out, ready to kick them out for being shitty but he only heard phrases like “meanial workers” and “lowly waitress”. He knew they were not nice comments but they weren't the kind he could justify kicking them out over.

As they left Clyde noted the single 5$ left as tip. Y/n had been serving them perfectly for at least two hours. 

She was worthy of so much more.

 

As y/n rolled out the mop and bucket at the end of the night to wash the floors the wheel buckled and a large amount of water sloshed on the floor and over y/n sneakers.

“Goddamnint!” she yelled out in frustration throwing the mop down and putting her hands to her head.

“Hey, let me fix that for ya” Clyde offered softly.  
Kneeling down he tried to reattach the broken wheel.

“Am I just a lowly waitress?” y/n's voice was so quiet and lacking in confidence Clyde wasn't sure that she meant for him to hear her.

“Sweet thing, don't let those townies get you down, you are an amazing woman, your going to be a wonderful therapist. I have no doubt in my mind” still on his knees Clyde scooted over to where she had sat herself down in a booth and placed his hand over hers.

“But what if I fail my exams and cant graduate and what if all the work i've done counts for nothing?” she was spiralling, Clyde could see the tiredness in the bags under her eyes and her body language. He wished he knew how to comfort her so she never questioned her worth.

“Baby, that's not going to happen. You are going to do amazing. And you will always have me and here if anything did happen” the second the words left his lips Clyde could tell he should have stopped after two sentences.

Eye's wide, wired with anxiety and exhaustion y/n teared up  
“I dont want to end up just being a waitress at a bar” she choked out the words.

Clyde knew she didn't mean to sound insulting, but that didn't stop him from feeling the sting in her words. He knew she loved the bar, but she was right, she was made for something more than Duck Tape. It pained him to think of the day that she would no longer work with him, but he knew it was the best thing for her.

His own feelings of inadequacy always bubbled deep within but at this moment they floated up and settled in his mind.

She was too good for him.  
She was going to do something real with her life.  
He didn't deserve such a good thing.  
The Logan curse strikes again. 

Quietly he stood, understanding she needed some time, some space. 

With a sigh he made his way towards the bar, looking for some napkins to dry her tears when he heard a heartbreaking sob break out from her lips.

Whispering through her tears Clyde could just make out her words,  
“Im sorry Clyde, I didnt... I didnt mean it like that, please don't go. Im just so tired...I didn's mean it....I love you so much” she continued to cry as he grabbed an entire packet of napkins and raced back to her side.

“I know darlin, I know. I was just getting you something to dry up those tears” he spoke quick as he fumbled to open the napkins with one hand and kneeled in front of her again.

“Listen to me, you are going to get the job of your dreams and have a life fulfilling career helping others. I know it and deep down and so do you. As long as you come back to see me at the bar every once and a while we will both be where we belong.” Clyde used his thumb to wipe away another fat tear that rolled out of y/n's beautiful eye.

“I belong with you” she whispered from beneath a napkin.

Clyde felt his heart grow by three sizes and melt at the same time.

“We belong together darlin. I think its home time for you, I want you to take tomorrow off. Get some rest and then we can start looking for a proper job for you yeah?” Pulling her into a sweet embrace, rubbing soothing circles into her back Clyde could feel y/n nod into his chest.

After a few minutes y/n had calmed down and wiped away the last of her tears, holding onto him tight she whispered sweet nothings into his ears and placed the sweetest of kisses on his lips, his neck, his face.

She was feeling needy and Clyde knew how to help in that particular situation.

Swiftly he picked y/n up and twirled her around to be seated on the bar top.

After making out like teenagers for some time Clyde's eyes burned with desire and y/n was pulling his shirt out of his jeans as he fumbled with her jean button.

Fucking on the bar like they were never going to see each other again Clyde held y/n tight, reaching highs together and then coming down together reconnected the small elements that stress had pulled apart. 

 

Three more weeks went by and then all of y/n's exams were done and the tension that fell off her was clear as day.

She had driven straight to the bar after her last exam and ran right into Clyde's arms.

“Im done, all done, they are finished! I cant believe it!” she laughed into his neck as he twirled her around tight in his arms, not paying attention to any of the patrons in the bar. 

Kissing his neck again and again until Clyde let her go, looking up into his eyes she spoke softly, not needing Earl at the other end of the bar to overhear  
“Im so sorry ive been so tense and crabby since my exams started. You have been amazing and I promise to make It up to you” her eyes were bright as they stared lovingly up at him.

Clyde's heart was swelling with every word.

“Dont you worry darlin, I love you. I am so proud of you. And now you get to relax.” he squeezed her tight feeling content that now his love would be happier and care free. 

Thats all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait folks, it took a lot longer than normal for me to be happy with how this came out.  
> Thanks for bearing with me, sorry that its shorter than normal, a bit of a filler chapter really.
> 
> I'm planning on wrapping this all up at chapter 40 but i'm just REALLY BAD at sticking to my limits.
> 
> I promise more fluff and smut in the future! 
> 
> Love to all the lovelies still reading, leaving me comments and kudos, it stokes my ego WAY more than im proud to admit!
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	34. chapter thirtyfour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam time is over, that means one thing, results are heading this way.

After the stress of exams had passed you began to really relax and enjoy your time with Clyde. The weather settled again and as autumn made its slow appearance to West Virginia you had to remain calm despite the fact it was nearly results day.  
You had spent the weekend at Clyde's out on the mountain side. Jimmy had been away with work and seeing Sadie so you both took the opportunity to camp out one night under the stars, the cool breeze gave you a small shiver, Clyde, ever the perfect boyfriend, pulled your closer to his side and held you close.

“Do you think that if I pass..”

“When ya pass..”

“That i'll be able to get a job right away? Most place require a certain amount of work experience but others are apparently happy to train you up to a certain degree as you work..” after the initial calming of your nerves ebbing after your exams a new wave of uncertainty hit you about getting a job in your now, hopefully certified, field.

“It depends on where you want to go darlin. The local county hospital would probably hire your perfect self as you are, the bigger state medical center in Charlotte might be a little more picky but once they see how good you are im sure they'll snap you up.” Clyde spoke with a calm certainty you wished you could feel.

Thinking over his words you brought yourself up to lean over him, placing a soft kiss to his waiting lips.  
“Hmm i'm not sure id want to work in Charlotte, the commute would take hours and the gas money would be crazy. I'd want to be able to come home to you as soon as I could. Nothing too far away.” 

Watching as Clyde's eyes softened as you spoke, you smiled seeing the adoration clear as day.   
Over the passed few weeks he had been so supportive, so patient with you and you kept trying to figure out ways to repay him the favour. 

Working every day at the bar had been your first idea. Needing something to keep your mind occupied while you waited for your results you waited tables, you had been fine for the first week but as Clyde realised you were not intending on taking a day off he had literally picked you up and walked you out of the bar, placing you carefully in your car and waiting outside till you drove home. That night he had stayed over and he made real sure to take very good care of you.

The many hours you spent in bed together could never be enough for either of you. There were many new things that you had tried out to show Clyde how much you loved and appreciated him. You had let him tie you up and do what ever he wanted to you (though that seemed more like a treat for yourself, four orgasms later and you could barely think straight, and that was before he even undressed). Dressing up for him had been a lot of fun. Having seen his fondness of your cowboy outfit when you went on your line dancing date, you went all the way and dressed up just like Daisy Duke. Somehow you had managed to keep your cowboy hat on till the morning. Clyde had insisted that your boots stay on too. 

No matter how many favours you pulled for Clyde, how many of his favourite dishes you made him and how many times you made love on the bar top (his favourite spontaneous sex location) you still felt like there was more you wanted to do for him. He told you daily that just being with him was enough, how you longed to make his beautiful brown eyes see just how much he meant to you.

 

“How long now till you get your results?” Clyde asked as he ran his fingertips up and down your spine.

“Either this week or next” you said, savouring the feel of his touch. Leaning down you kissed him deeply, gently caressing the side of his face with your hands as you crawled on to his lap.  
That was the first time you made love outside (not counting the times in the truck) and it was the perfect distraction for your nervous mind.

 

Arriving home the following morning your stomach flipped as you saw that the post had arrived early. And the second you saw the A4 sized envelope you knew that your results had arrived.  
Placing the white envelope on your kitchen table you dialled Clyde and stared motionless at the paper in front of you. It held your future, the culmination of all the work you had done in the last three years and it was right in front of you.

“Baby? Can you hear me? Are you ok?” Clyde's panicky voice broke you out of your daze.

“Sorry Clyde, sorry. Im ok. My results are here... I haven't opened them yet. I'm too scared.” the admission of your fear out loud made two things happen. 

One, Clyde began to reassure you of your talent, your intellect and your work. 

And two, suddenly you didn't feel scared any more. 

For weeks Clyde and your grandma had been telling you that you would be fine, that worrying only makes you suffer and that your projected grades had been superb.  
But now, with everything you had been through with your work, at the bar with Clyde, after your car accident and with your mother, the only thing you were scared of was the unknown. Only thing was, it was only unknown because you hadn't ripped off the top off the damn envelope.   
Exhaling a long breathe you squared your shoulders and grabbed your letter opener out of your stationary drawer.

“Clyde, i'm going to open it. But I promised Gran she'd be the first one to hear the news, can I call you back in like 5 minutes? I love you, you are the light of my life and I don't know what i'd do without you” the sincerity of your words choked Clyde up, you could hear it in his stuttered reply

“Of course, of course my love, I love you no matter what that piece of paper says. Im so proud of you baby, so proud. Call me when your done speaking with Mabel. Send her my love” you laughed at Clyde's sweet words for your gran.

You signed off and took the letter opener to the table.   
The thin blade slid through the high grade paper with ease and carefully you slid out the paper to be face down.   
After dialling Rosewood you held your free hand to your chest. You had to talk this through with your Gran before flipping over the sheets of paper neatly lying in front of you. 

“Hey sweetheart I wasn't expecting your call till tomorrow, how are you? I cant be long i'm going to get this stupid cast off finally!” she was so animated as she spoke you smiled wide thinking of her.

“My results are here Gran, I had to call you when I read them. Is now ok?” you didn't want to hold her up if she had an appointment but any worry you may have had about her wanting to be here for you were instantly quelled when she yelled away from the phone.

“GEORGE, HOLD YOUR DAMN CHATTY MOUTH AND DONT START THE CAR, IM GOING TO BE A FEW MINUTES” 

You couldn't help but laugh out loud as your gran berated one of the orderly's at the residential home, there were a few who she just didn't see eye to eye with and her spitfire attitude had never wained, she did not take fools lightly.

“Ok sweetheart, im listening, im sitting down, lets do this” her confident tone was infectious. 

Exhaling hard, you flipped the paper. Eyes scanning the paper once. Twice. A third time before you took another breath.

“Oh my god”.

 

*  
Clyde  
*

The second the call disconnected Clyde dashed out from the side of the bar and into the office. He knew that y/n's results would be in soon and he had never felt so certain about anything as he did about y/n doing well. She was so intelligent and she had worked so incredibly hard he just felt it in his bones that she had passed.   
The bouquet of peonies he had purchased the day before had been sitting happy by the window in the office and he grabbed them firmly before finding Earl.

“Ive got to...” he barely started his sentence before Earl waved him off.

“You go celebrate with y/n. Give her a big hug from me. I've got you covered” Clyde just smiled and quickly got to his car.

Even though he knew y/n would call him back he needed to see her face as she told him her results.

Once he had secured the flowers in the passengers seat with the seat belt Clyde made record time in driving to y/n's home. He parked outside the neighbours house, not wanting to be too obvious.

As he approached the front door he could hear y/n laughing as she spoke animatedly on the phone.

The smile that appeared on his face was automatic any time he heard y/n laugh, sounding so carefree. He knew she had done well but her tone made it clear even from the other side of the door.

He was so proud of his girl. 

The thought of proposing to her right now flashed In Clyde's mind. She was already elated, surely she would be ecstatic if he were to ask her now?

Then Clyde thought for one more second and changed his mind. 

This moment was purely hers. Her work being rewarded for its quality and her ability.

Soon, though, he would ask her soon.

He knocked on the door, holding the flowers ahead of him. Y/n swung the door open, her face was pink and eyes shining – any other occasion he would have been concerned why she was crying but the joy on her face was blinding.

“Ive got to go gran, I love you, see you soon” she threw her phone on the sofa behind her and rushed onto Clyde's arms.

“You did it, didnt you sweetheart, you knocked them out of the park” Clyde twirled her around in his arms as she giggled, his own eyes glazing with tears of joy.  
Releasing her and handing the flowers to her Clyde felt such divine happiness at seeing his love so happy.

“Thank you for theses! They are beautiful! Clyde, I passed. Everything. All of them Clyde, all of them! And the head of the psychology department wants to meet me about a couple of job opportunities after graduating. Clyde, I did it!” she was hopping up and down with excitement and energy. She placed the flowers down on the coffee table and rushed back into Clyde's embrace. 

“I am so so proud of you baby. You are amazing. I hope you know how wonderful you are. Well done y/n, you should be so proud of yourself!” Clyde whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck and face while she squealed with happiness.

 

_Three weeks later._

 

Flattening down the material of the dress beneath your graduation gown you felt nervous but excited. In a few hours you would be walking across the stage of your college and collecting your diploma.  
Mellie had curled your hair to perfection and even guided you on the subtle art of good cats eye in eyeliner.   
Clyde had gone to pick up your gran and bring her to the ceremony so you could spend more time preparing with Mellie.

“You look great, your heels are the right height so you wont fall over and I cant wait to party with you at the bar after!” Mellie exclaimed excitedly. You had asked her if she wanted to come to the ceremony but she already had several more clients lined up for the rest of the afternoon.

After sharing some coffee and Mellie pinning your cap to your hair she drove you to your college where you were meeting Clyde and your Gran. They were not hard to spot, his towering frame slightly hunched so that your gran could cuddle up to him and hold on to the crook of his elbow. It was a sight that made you blissfully happy.  
After waving Mellie a good bye you approached your loves. Clyde's eyes lit up when he saw you and your gran welled up.

“My darling don't you look like a sight. What a beauty, wouldn't you say so Clyde?” Clyde's adams apple bobbed and he nodded, eyes shiny and goofy smile plastered on his sweet face, your gran held out her hand and your snuggled in between them for a group hug.

Pulling back you explained the run of the ceremony and then where you'd be,  
“Right, so you two go grab your seats, im going to be up there” you pointed at the students podiums at the front of the hall  
“And i'll meet you back here after, i'll get a couple of photos and then back to the bar yeah? I already feel like I need a drink” Clyde laughed at your comment, his prosthesis resting on your shoulder in support.

“I love you” Clyde said very confidently and kissed your cheek. He was such a gentleman and especially when your Gran was around.

“I love you both! So much. Thank you for being with me today, I wouldn't be here without you. Now get going before I ruin this eyeliner Mellie helped me with!” you shooed them away laughing as you dabbed the oncoming moisture from your eyes.

Over an hour and half went by.   
Speeches made by your peers, your professors and a guest speaker. All trying to be encouraging, inspiring and funny at the same time. 

Before you knew it your line was up for collecting your diplomas. The second you had sight of the large audience you scanned until you saw Clyde, his handsome face literally shoulders above the rest. Focussing on his face as you stood in line you felt yourself calming. He was here for you. He was with your Gran and they love you and were here to celebrate for you. 

Now you had to stop yourself from letting the tears misting your eyes fall. As you turned to face the dean of your college and walked forwards as your name was called you heard Clyde's deep and loud 'GO BABY WOO' above all the other noises in the auditorium. Turning just before you left the stage you caught Clyde's eyes and blew him a kiss. 

After retaking your seat there were more students to collect their diplomas and after another hour your arms were aching from clapping and you were ready to get out of there. 

The second you were allowed you rushed to find Clyde and your Gran. Again his delightful height made finding him easy. 

He scooped you up into a twirling hug as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear. You giggled and popped one leg behind you, such a cliché moment but nothing about your feelings for Clyde or his devotion to you felt cliché. It was just right.

Once he had put you back down he kissed you deeply, only pulling away as your gran cleared her throat loudly.

“Alright lovebirds, I was young once too but this is an official building” Clyde instantly looked sheepish as Mabel's tone but you knew she was pulling his leg. In turn you pulled his tie and held his face for another kiss as your gran smacked your arm playfully and laughed.

The rest of the time spent at the college was spent in a whirlwind of photo ops with your class mates, doing the classic cap throwing photo, getting your professional ones done and then a quick glass of watered down bubbly with the faculty of your department before heading off to Duck Tape to really celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for leaving this update for so long.   
> Between writers block, a stupid hot heat wave and pulling an extra 16 hours a week for 2 weeks at work ontop of a full time contract ive been a little preoccupied.  
> But this story has been whirring in my mind at every quiet moment.
> 
> Thank you for holding on! I promise to make it worth the wait and the next 6 chapters are outlined, the end is in sight but its going to be beautiful and just what our wonderful Clyde deserves.
> 
> Thank you as ever for reading, you are too kind and all deserve a lotto win, a date with your crush and a really good day at work.
> 
> x


	35. chapter thirtyfive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation party at Duck Tape and then celebrating with Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is 'More of you' By Chris Stapleton
> 
> This is a long one, and about 40% fluff, 60% smut :D
> 
>  
> 
> **********NSFW**********
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy Xp

The drive to Duck Tape with your Gran and Clyde was one of the funniest car journeys you had ever had. Clyde drove perfectly but your Gran would not stop pointing out random locations and divulging the secrets of her fellow residents about what they did there. Bernard once robbed that bakery back in the 60's when it used to be a bar. Misty lost her virginity on a farm down that dirt track with one of Mavis' cousins. Ray drove his car into the front of that house back when there was a wrap around porch. By the end of the trip you weren't entirely sure if she was just making up the stories but god where they funny.

Laughing the whole journey almost tired you out. But when you pulled into the car park of Duck tape you were delighted. There was a sign hanging above the doorway reading 'con-GRAD-ulations' in Mellie's recognisable twirly penship. 

After helping Mabel out of the car you headed in to find Earl, Mellie, Sadie, Jimmy, Sylvia and some of your regulars all waiting. 

As you entered a large cheer erupted and party poppers exploded infront of you, showering you in confetti, glitter and streamers. 

The bright lights of the neon in the bar glinted off the glitter in the air, the decorations around the booths made the bar look brighter than usual. 

You laughed at the shock and looked at Clyde, he looked really proud of himself. The crowd at the bar were so kind and generous, handing you gift bags and drinks. 

Your favourite songs playing softly in the background. Clyde had put on a small buffet for everyone and the second you saw your Gran chatting off Earls ear you wound your hands around Clyde's middle and hugged him tight.

“This is wonderful, thank you so much” looking up at him was a little difficult as you were still wearing your graduation cap but you craned your neck to take in his handsome features.

He leaned down, placed his warm hand on your cheek and kissed you softly. As he reluctantly pulled back he nuzzled your nose with his own and whispered,  
“You deserve it all. I'm glad you like your party sweetheart”.

Everything about the way Clyde looked at you in this moment made you feel loved beyond compare. His hazel flecked eyes were focused softly on your own, his mouth was pulled into a true smile of contentment and his body was curved ever so slightly to make as much contact with yours as possible. Holding his hand flush to your cheek you turned your head to kiss his palm. 

“I love it. And I love you” pushing yourself onto the tip of your toes you caught his lips with yours and kissed him with more passion than you usually allowed yourself in public. Your hands wrapped around his neck and body pressed flush to his you squealed out as he picked you up at the waist and spun you around a few times. As he placed you back down you held his gaze, his happy smile, warm eyes and constellation of beauty marks making you fall even deeper in love with him with every second you took to commit him to your memory. 

“Y/N! Happy graduation!” Sadie ran up to you and hugged your middle as Clyde took a step back, goofy smile still plastered on his face. 

“Why thank you Sadiebug, its so nice to see you! How have you been?” as Sadie started talking your ear off you sat in a booth with her and listened to her stories. School was keeping her busy, her pageant wins were coming in thick and fast and her half brothers were driving her crazy but she was full of energy and so excited to be spending the week with her dad. Jimmy saw you two chatting and came to see if Sadie wanted some food, she nodded fast and hopped over to the buffet table. 

“Congrats darlin'!” Jimmy pulled you in to a hug as he spoke.

“Thanks Jimmy! And thanks for bringing Sadie with you, I always love seeing your little munchkin” you laughed as you both turned to see her grabbing a handful of chips and putting them on her plate – next to a cupcake, a slice of ham and one piece of carrot.

“I also wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my baby brother. Clyde has not been the same since you two got together. He's happier now than he even was before he joined up. You are hands down the best thing to ever happen to him.” Jimmy had never said such lovely things to you before.   
You felt yourself welling up as you looked over his shoulder at Clyde. He had removed his nice jacket, his shirt tight on his chest as he served some drink behind the bar, laughing with some of the regulars.

“Thank you Jimmy. I love him, and I just hope he knows how much. He is such a wonderful man and I felt lucky to even have him as a friend before but now, Jimmy, I cant put it into words. He is my world, all 6 foot 3 of him” you smiled as Jimmy wiped his hand over his face.

“Awh man, why'd you have to go getting all mushy on me! C'mere” he pulled you into another hug but this time you had a feeling it was more for him than it was you. 

As you parted with Jimmy you scanned the room, Earl was now talking at speed with your Gran who seemed enraptured with him. Sadie was playing with her food with her father, Mellie and Sylvia were chatting happily at the bar. 

Everyone was happy and busy and it filled your heart to see it all.

One of your all time favourite songs started playing 'More of you” by Chris Stapleton. As you hugged yourself lightly, taking in the moment, you were tapped lightly on the shoulder.

Twirling around you saw Clyde was offering his hand out as he bowed lightly.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, eyes sparkling and smile enchanting you.

You accepted immediately with an enthusiastic nod.

Clyde spun you around and then held you close. The slow tempo of the song lended itself perfectly to the rhythmic swaying that you can Clyde settled into. You held him close gazing into his eyes. He mouthed all the words to the song.

__  
When I think of you and the first time we met  
And I heard the sound of your sweet gentle voice  
My heart took me over and gave me no choice  
And right then I knew 

_It makes me want more of you_  
Again and again  
I fall more in love with you  
Than I've ever been  
From the moment you wake me up  
Till you kiss me goodnight  
Everything that you do  
It makes me want more of you 

_When I look at you now that years have gone by_  
I think of the memories that time can't erase  
And all of the smiles that you've brought to my face  
Your love's been so true  
It makes me want more of you 

_Again and again_  
I fall more in love with you  
Than I've ever been  
From the moment you wake me up  
Till you kiss me goodnight  
Everything that you do  
It makes me want more of you 

_When I leave this earth you'll be holding my hand_  
And it gives me comfort to know you'll be there  
And I'll thank the Lord for the love that we share  
You're heaven to me  
It makes me want more of you 

_Again and again_  
I fall more in love with you  
Than I've ever been  
From the moment you wake me up  
Till you kiss me goodnight  
Everything that you do  
It makes me want more of you 

_Everything that you do  
It makes me want more of you_

 

“Dont cry baby, please” Clyde whispered, rubbing away the tears that were falling freely from your eyes.

You laughed and looked down searching for the words then looked back up to meet his gaze, eyes still glassy.

“I'm just so happy Clyde. I'm so, so happy” a small sob broke out of you, part laugh - part cry. Clyde wrapped his arms around you and kept swaying you into the next song.

After one more song you had pulled your emotions in check and definitely needed something to eat. Clyde walked you over to the buffet table, all your favourites were there and you squeezed his hand tight as you saw dishes that you knew they didn't serve at the bar. 

He had gone to such efforts for you. It felt like it was going to take a life time to reciprocate this feeling you had. A lifetime you were happy to spend with Clyde.

After sharing some food you were accosted by all your guests person by person. It turned out you were the only person in the bar to have graduated grad school. It almost made you feel embarrassed but not a single person made you feel bad about it. They were all so excited and happy for you to have made such an accomplishment. They had all seen you work hard at the bar as you studied but they had also seen you study hard at the bar when you weren't working. Hopping up on a bar stool you chatted away with the regulars and laughed until your face hurt. Drink in hand, laughter on your lips and heart filled with love you would not be forgetting this day any time soon.

 

*

Clyde

*

 

Watching y/n from across the bar he felt a swell of love bloom over his chest as she threw her head back in a fit of giggles. The group of regulars regaled her with stories of things they had convinced themselves she had been studying for and it was cracking her up. She was glowing with happiness and Clyde could not have asked for more. Mellie had made sure that she had a constant supply of her favourite drinks, alternating a lemonade with a cherry in with a whiskey sour.

Clyde had sat down in a booth across and was just observing as the love of his life enjoyed her night of celebrations.   
A small hand leaned on his shoulder and Clyde jumped a little as Mabel squished into the booth next to him.  
“I have never seen y/n look so happy. You are a quite the man Mr Logan, thank you for putting this together for her” Mabel put her hand on his and squeezed gently looking over his face.

Clyde wasn't sure what to say to her. 

“Of course, of course. That's all I want. For y/n to be happy”. His voice giving away just a hint of the emotions swelling beneath the surface.

“Well, tonight my dear, you have succeeded spectacularly. Are you going to ask her tonight?” she whispered the last part while giving him a serious look.

Clyde smiled, any time the thought appeared in his mind (which was a lot recently) he couldn't contain the smile from his face.

“I thought about it. But not tonight. This is all about her and how hard she has worked. When I do it'll be for us” Mabel nodded along with his hushed comment.

“You really are perfect for her. You know that right? When you meet her mother – if you want to, right now dear im still fuming at her for her part In y/ns accident – you will have to watch yourself, my daughter would love to snap up a great man like you. You are the type of man a mother dreams about for her daughter – or in my case grand daughter. I know you are going to be very happy together. You are the grandson I always hoped for” Mabel's eyes misted as she spoke, her hands still resting on his.  
Clyde tilted his head at her words. What a sweet thing to say. He smiled sweetly at Mabel,   
“Thank you. I do intend on meeting y/n's mom. But I am right there with you on feelings about the conversation they had that led to the accident, I will need some time before I can work out what I need to say to your daughter” he paused for a second, not letting his mind wander to darker places.  
“There is no one else for me. Y/n is … everything to me. And I must thank you Mabel, you have raised y/n to be such an incredible woman, I know she gets it from you” he nudged her elbow softly making her laugh.

As the evening began to wind down and people started to head home Clyde watched as y/n's eyes narrowed at the door of the bar, Drew from Rosewood had walked in.

“My ride is here!” Mabel announced. Y/n and Earl stepped forwards, both going in for a hug and laughing when they nearly both enveloped the little old lady at the same time. 

“You first darlin' shes your family and all” Earl backed away sheepishly as Mabel and y/n giggled.

“I love you, thank you for being here Gran” y/n said, her voice cracking slightly.

“I love you too petal, well done. I am so proud of you and you know your grandfather is too, he always was and always will be. Enjoy your evening” Mabel's voice mimicked that of her granddaughter. After they released each other Clyde approached but Earl swooped in and embraced Mabel like an old friend. Clyde finally gave Mabel a kind hug and thanked her for coming. She looked up to him knowingly, he felt so accepted by her. He couldn't wait to be able to call her family.

As only a few people remained - Mellie and Jimmy spearheading the clean up – Clyde took his chance to get y/n alone.

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” he asked as she yawned into the long sleeve of the gradution gown she was still wearing.   
Snuggling into his side tightly she murmured,  
“Hmm sleepy but so happy” she looked a little buzzed but the smile on her face was still so radiant to Clyde he took a second to respond.

“Do you want to head home then?” Clyde nuzzled his nose to her ear as he spoke.

Y/n nodded and it was all Clyde needed.

“Goodnight everyone, thank you for comin to celebrate with us!” Clyde yelled out just loud enough. The remaining guests came over and hugged y/n, congratulating her once more.  
Clyde gathered all of the gifts that y/n had received and ran them out to his car. When he re entered the bar Earl was hugging y/n just like he had hugged Mabel.

“Good job darlin, I always knew you were the smartest one in here, and now you have proof!” y/n laughed a his comment, said her goodbyes and made her way over to Clyde.

 

“Home time?”  
“Home time”.

 

As Clyde drove to y/n's home he had a hard time watching the road. She was staring out of the window, the street lamps highlighting the beautiful forms of her bone structure. She looked angelic. She had seemed so tired at the bar but as they approached the house Clyde could see that y/n was not so sleepy as she had appeared.

The second that Clyde had placed down the gift bags on the coffee table and y/n had locked the front door she kicked off her shoes and took a little run up and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Clyde, kissing him wildly.  
He returned her affections with his own passion. All day he had been holding back, not kissing her too much, not sliding his hand down to the hem of her pretty dress, not licking up the length of her neck. But now, now he had free reign to worship y/n as he saw fit. And she was oh so deserving tonight.

As y/n hooked her legs around Clyde's waist he stifled a moan, the heat from her core already affecting his own arousal. He walked them into her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

“Ive been wanting to have you to myself all day darlin, its been torture having to share you” Clyde's voice was husky with desire and his words tumbled out as he knelt to run his hand up y/n's leg.   
She hummed, agreeing with his words. Clyde ran his hand slowly underneath y/n's knee, she moaned as he tickled one of her more sensitive areas behind her knee.   
Once he had placed her leg on his shoulder he began to steadily kiss and nibble the skin on the inside of her leg.   
Y/n giggled at the sensation, Clyde's moustache tickled against her material of her tights. As Clyde's hand moved up her leg, onto her thigh, he stopped. She wasn't wearing tights. He could feel a garter line, a silky strap, more straps leading up to her waist.

“Darlin, are you wearin...” she just nodded coyly.

“I need to see that right now” Clyde shuffled back so that y/n could sit up.   
As Clyde knelt and undid his shirt buttons y/n stood up on the bed.   
She shrugged off the graduation gown and threw it across the room, instantly forgotten. Next she wiggled, smiling down at Clyde as she undid the zip on the side of her tea dress and let it pool around her feet. Her graduation cap stayed on.

Clyde didn't even see her kick the dress away but it must have happened, in the dim light of her bedroom all he could see was the network of criss crossing straps across her body. Not only was she wearing stockings and garter belt, she was wrapped up in a stunningly intricate lingerie set, it almost looked like a harness. The emerald green of the material contrasted perfectly with her skin tone. 

Clyde was speechless. 

He couldn't move. His eyes followed every single strap and line across her body, mapping out the pattern it created across the plains of her stomach, the curves of her hips and around the pertness of her breasts.

“Have, have you been wearing that all day?” Clyde managed to croak out as he slowly undid his trousers on autopilot. He was straining against his trousers and needed to be free of them immediately.   
Biting her lip y/n nodded and began to twirl slowly in place, running her hands over her body. If Clyde thought the front of the set was good he goddamn nearly came when he saw the back. 

The underwear crossed just above her hips and then... nothing, the back of the panties didn't exist.  
Looking down at him over her shoulder y/n just giggled.

“Do you like them? I can take them off if you want...” y/n hooked her thumbs in the sides of the pants and leaned forwards to to pull them off, but the second she bent over Clyde knelt up, putting his arms around her thighs and began lapping at her exposed slit with his needy tongue. She tasted like heaven and she was already so wet for him.

“Oh god...” y/n moaned out, pushing her arms out to balance against the wall at the head of the bed. Clyde was a man possessed. Licking, lapping, suckling at everything he could reach from this angle, he had never needed to please y/n more than in this moment. 

The noises she was making spurred him on and turned him on in equal measure. 

Focussing his efforts on suckling at her clit Clyde lost himself in sliding his tongue around and over and around again, y/n moaning out loud with every change in movement he made.

Clyde groaned into his ministrations, his hand kneading the supple flesh of y/n's hips and thighs. Her legs began shaking and he knew that she was close. 

“Baby, oh god.... yes....” her fevered words were cut short by her moan as her climax shook through her body. Clyde held tight to her legs, making sure she was in no chance of falling or hurting herself as she began the come down of her orgasm. He released one of her legs so she could kneel down and catch her breath.

“I was the one...who was meant to...seduce you with this outfit....” she chuckled as she leaned back onto Clyde's chest. He had taken off his shirt and wiped his mouth with it.   
With y/n leaning back onto him Clyde ran his hand slowly over her side, then trailed his fingers delicately up and over her torso.

Her breath hitched as he teasingly ghosted over her nipple, she wiggled her hips backwards in such a way that his erection nestled its way in to the space that her pants were lacking.  
The sensation of her slick folds on the tip of his cock was almost too much and he bucked his hips back.  
At the loss of contact y/n span around, kneeling up to meet Clyde's eyes. 

“Baby, before we keep going, I need to tell you something” Clyde's heart fluttered, oh god, something was wrong. Seeming to read his mind she placed her hands on his face and reassured him.  
“Its ok, its a good thing. You know I went to the college doctor just to check up and sign out a couple weeks ago? Its all good baby, nothings wrong, im fine. Totally and 100% perfect ok. So when I was there I had a check up for everything, and visited the gyno. Cutting a long story short ive been on the pill for two weeks and we don't have to use condoms anymore if you don't want to. I wanted to surprise you, I hope you understand why ive kept it quiet, it took a few days to become effective, I wanted to make tonight really special, I want to really feel you...” everything she was saying made Clyde's head spin. 

They had talked about this for awhile and Clyde had made it as clear as he could that it was her body, and she was in control of it. If she wanted to change her birth control method that was all her choice and he would support her totally no matter what she wanted to do. He hadn't had sex with anyone else since before he lost his hand and a sexual health check was done every six months with his normal physical. He was clean, she was clean and now she was on the pill.  
Clyde's erection twitched as it suddenly occurred what she was saying.

“So we can.... keep going?” where the first words out of Clyde's mouth, making a peel of sweet laughter burst forth from y/n's lovely throat.

“Yes please” she replied wiggling her hips towards him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body flush to his Clyde felt the softness of her skin against his hand, the coolness of the material straps crossing her body pressing into his and the heat of her mouth alighting his senses.

“I love you so much baby” she whimpered as Clyde let his mouth roam down her throat, his hand at the back of her neck tilting her head just so he could kiss the space behind her ear, the nape of her neck and the tender skin under her jaw.

Her hands were constantly massaging his scalp sending shivers down his spine. Trailing one hand down his shoulder over the strong expanse of his back and as she came to his hips she hooked a finger under the edge of his trousers that were bunched up just under his cock.  
“Off, take them all off, I need to feel all of you _please_ ” she mewled.

Clyde did not need to be told twice. He lingered on her throat for one more second before standing up and shaking off his trousers and underwear.

They had been having sex for months, but some how this felt like like a new experience for them. Knowing that he would be experiencing the sensations of y/ns divine sex without the latex barrier of a condom was almost too much. Clyde was focussing so hard not to come too quickly, he wanted to spend the entire night loving y/n.

When he approached the bed again y/n had wiggled out of her underwear and her bra but the fine network of straps were still wrapped around her body, the garter belts still hugging her thighs so snuggly that Clyde wished he could be one of them. Her breasts were bordered by the emerald green lines and as he crawled over reclining body he took one of her nipples into his mouth, softly rolling the hardened peak between his lips and tongue.

Leaning his weight on his left elbow Clyde ran his hand up the right side of her body, caressing skin, interlocking his hand with hers as his devotion came tumbling out of his mouth as he met her eyes. 

Her eyes were afire with lust. 

Taking in her blissful expression Clyde smiled, his girl, his love, his everything had never looked more beautiful, more alluring, more happy. This was all he had ever wanted. 

She surrendered to his worship without protest.

Wriggling and writhing at every sensation y/n moved only to gain more contact to Clyde.

Underneath his hand y/n was powerless to the pleasure being lovingly adorned to her skin, to her lips, to her soul.

Clyde kissed every piece of skin that was bordered by the lingerie, some spaces he licked softly, some he left love bites claiming the skin for his worship and his alone. 

Capturing her lips with his own Clyde let his hand wander down to her core. She was dripping in arousal and as his fingers brushed through her folds she cried out in pleasure. With a deliberately slow pace Clyde ran his fingers around and over her folds, brushing past her clit with the smallest amount of pressure, teasing the pleasure out of her with every movement.

Bucking her hips up as her hands grasped desperately at his shoulder y/n whined  
“Baby, please, I need to feel you, I need you inside me” her words made Clyde groan. His cock was painfully hard for her, dripping with anticipation of what was to come.

“I love you baby, im going to make you feel so good” he purred as he lined himself up with her entrance. Y/n hooked her stocking clad leg over his hip as he pressed his tip to her entrance. 

“Oh god” he grunted, the heat and slick sensation coupled with the tight fit of her was almost overwhelming for him.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good” y/n moaned, her leg trying to push him deeper.

Bringing his mouth back to hers Clyde let himself sink into her fully. As he ground his hips, fully sheathed within her, Clyde bit her lower lip, running his tongue across the plump flesh. 

Heaven.

Nothing had ever felt so naturally right, so intensely divine as how he felt now. There was nothing in between then. The connection, physical and emotional, was more than he had ever known was possible. 

Setting a steady rhythm Clyde started out slow, the new sensations clouding his mind, all he could feel was y/n around him, under him.   
Kissing slow and long only breaking apart to catch breath, Clyde lost himself In the moment. His hips snapping faster as he could feel the tightness around him intensifying.

Profanities were rolling out of y/ns mouth, her climax was building around him and Clyde was determined not come before she did.

In one quick motion he rolled them over so that y/n was straddling him and as she straightened her back and sat up sinking onto Clyde they both groaned out, the new position allowing him deeper into her.

“God, baby, I love you, sweet jesus, you feel so damn good in me, fuck” y/n rolled her body over and ground herself down onto him. Clyde let his left arm press against her thigh and his right hand held her hip tightly, guiding her movements.

“Come for me baby, I want to feel you come on me like this, god you are so fucking beautiful” Clyde's mouth ran as his eyes never left the sight above him.

One hand palming her breast and the other holding onto his, the tassels on her graduation cap swinging with her movements, y/n was as lost in the moment as Clyde.

Her pace increased and then the fluttering of her internal muscles was too much, Clyde's orgasm hit just as y/n's did. His hips bucked up as he released himself deep within y/n and as she moaned out her ecstasy he felt like he was going to be pushed out, the tightness only waning as her orgasm ebbed away slowly. Disengaging themselves y/n was soon lying down to kiss him, she had the biggest smile on her sweat sheened face.

“Baby, that was so intense. God. I love you. I love you.” her words were fast and breathless between the small kisses she was leaving on his face. Clyde turned to capture her face in his hand as they kissed again. Y/n removed her cap and threw into the darkness, her hair only slightly mussed up.

“I didn't know it could be like that. Baby, I love you so much. I cant believe your mine” Clyde whispered into her hairline and she hugged him from the side. He meant every word, they were coming directly out of his heart.

As they lay tangled in bed sheets and each other contentment fell over them. 

Clyde would have done anything in the world to let this moment continue forever. 

“I'll be right back” y/n kissed him quick and hopped out of bed, heading into the bathroom. 

After stretching himself and removing his prosthetic Clyde pulled the sheet up and around him, ready to hold on to y/n for the rest of the night. When she returned she had taken off the lingerie set. Her naked body now seemed even more alluring to him, all softness and uninterrupted skin, some of his love bites scattered across her torso, her shoulders, making him smile in pride.

She climbed back into bed and was immediately on Clyde again. Kissing him, running her hands in his hair and moaning against his lips when his arousal began growing under her.

Clyde sat himself up so that she was straddling his hips and they were upright, allowing hands and arms to roam while their bodies remained flush against eachother.

“I thought you would be tired after your long day” Clyde managed to whisper out as he nuzzled the side of her face while she laved at his neck and nipped his adam's apple.

Bringing her head up to hold his gaze, her hands on the tops of his shoulders, she smiled kissed him on the mouth sweetly and spoke

“I was, but on the drive over here I recharged for you. All I wanted to do today after graduating was be with you. Like this. I loved my party, but all I could think about was how you were going to feel inside me”.   
As she spoke the pulled the sheet away from Clyde's lap, resettling on him as his stiff cock teased her entrance again.

“And now that I have you, I need to have you. All night. If you'll have me”her words made Clyde's eyes roll back, he felt her circle her hips slowly, teasing him as much as herself.

“You are all I want. Just you. Always you. Every damn day” Clyde's words came out clipped and urgent.

As he captured her lips with his y/n lifted her hips and sank down onto him quickly. Holding still as she savoured the feeling of him filling her Clyde held her tight in his arms. 

“Clyde, my god Clyde, ive never felt anything like this. It's like you were made for me. I love you” as she spoke she undulated her hips and held on to him tighter than ever before.

He was never going to let her go. They belonged together. He could feel it in his bones, in his blood, in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for baring with me folks.
> 
> Ive got the last (cries) four chapters pretty much set, so they will be out over the next couple weeks.
> 
> Then our lovely Clyde will have his story told. 
> 
> Thank you for all the continuing support. 
> 
> Comments mean so freaking much when they happen, i cant tell you how over joyed i get when there are new ones so thankyou for all the kindness you have shown me over the previous 34 chapters!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all in many ways for your support. 
> 
> Thank you dear readers.


	36. chapter thirtysix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN ME 9 MONTHS TO PICK THIS BACK UP!  
> I FEEL SO BAD!!!!
> 
> Picking up right after the last chapter - post graduation.  
>  Fluff and love ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some of you are still out there and are happy with the addition!
> 
> But i cant tell you how many times ive rewritten this and hated it so much i nearly deleted the whole story!
> 
> I had to make it perfect.
> 
> Between writers block, falling a little more in love with Paterson than Clyde also knocked me for six and kept my mind out of west Virginia.
> 
> Ive got all but one chapter of the last chapters nearly finished so they should be up in the next few days.

After the highs of graduation it took a few days of normality to return back from cloud 9. 

Sure, there were some career meetings that you needed to attend and then plenty of job applications to be made, but in the mean time you were just so happy to bask in the bliss that was your life.

The only thing that started to change, other than the weather for the new season, was Clyde. 

He wasnt acting differently but there was a little edge to him that was starting to worry you.   
Sometimes you would catch him staring at you as you worked in the bar and the look on his precious face was somewhere between utter devotion and concern. Occasionally he would turn away and block your view of something and that was really worrying to you. 

The honesty in your relationship was one of the most important aspects that you held dearly. 

You didn't just love him, you loved the way he respected and treated you. 

You loved the way he made you feel and how he supported you. 

At night, after making love he would hold you tighter and longer than normal, as if he knew something that you didn't. And despite his reassurances of nothing being wrong, you could still feel a shift in things. 

Clyde had never lied to you before.

Not so much as a silly white lie to save face or spare feelings, so you didnt have a base of comparison. 

Only now your heart began to thump and falter when you could see something in his beautiful eyes that he wasnt letting you in on. 

And it hurt. 

During one busy monday shift at the bar, kareoke had been another full house and the clean up was enough proof of that, you had begun to clean the table tops as normal, humming along to one of the songs from earlier in the night. Clyde had been attentive and charming, but you saw the sheen of sweat on his brow and the sparkle in his eye was off.

As you wiped down another table you tried not to think about it, but your mind could concentrate on nothing else. When you heard footsteps approach but veer to the jukebox you didnt raise your head, not needing to show clyde your sadness and confusion.

With your mind in worst case scenario mode all you could think was that the love of your life was going to break up with you. 

Maybe that red head who had popped by every so often had proved too much temptation, maybe she had something you lacked. 

It was all too much to bare, the scent of the table cleaner being a touch too strong was a good enough reason to explain the tears now welling in your eyes.

As the footsteps moved closer behind you you braced yourself for it. 

To hear the world shattering words from Clydes divine mouth. He didnt love you anymore, there was someone else, its better this way, its not you its me, you'll be happier without me. 

Every thought made you increasingly angry and desperately sad. When Clyde finally spoke, his voice thick with emotion, it took everything in you not to crumble. As you turned to face him, attempting to maintain a calm exterior, you were not expecting the sight that was before you.

 

Clyde~

Everyday after the graduation Clyde felt like he was going to burst. 

The pride and love he had for y/n was all encompassing. 

He wanted to propose every moment they had alone together, but he wanted it to be perfect as well

Sometimes, late at night clyde considered just asking in the moments before sleep, or first thing in the morning. 

He felt a constant doubt over the time. 

But never a doubt about his question. 

There was no one else like y/n, to him she was the world, his world, and he would do everything and anything to make her life with him as happy and content as he could. He could also see that she was very perceptive and she knew that he was troubled by something. 

The way she looked at him sometimes near broke his heart and he hated himself for the stress that y/n was having, not knowing why he was to pent up sometimes. 

He held her tight in the night to try and reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. 

There had been a few times at the bar recently when Clyde had just about mustered up the courage to ask her the one thing his heart desired most, but each time Earl or one of the cooks ambled into the room and shattered the perfection of the moment Clyde was looking for. He'd turn his back to y/n and hide the precious ring that Mabel had gifted him and he had out in his hand.

On this night however, after a long shift and kareoke night at the bar Clyde couldn't wait any longer. 

The perfection he was seeking would be found, hopefully, in the answer she gave him.

Brushing his hair away from his face for the umpteenth time he strode out of the office, not thinking, just acting, to find his love concentrating on her task at hand. 

Some random song was playing on the jukebox and Clyde knew he should have the right song playing for this. Without taking his eyes off y/n Clyde picked his song, took a deep breath, got on both knees a few steps behind y/n and held the ring box in his hand.   
“Darlin?”

 

You ~

Facing Clyde, on his knees, eyes bright and wide, the scenario you had been expecting flew out the window like a bird seeing freedom. 

As he began to speak you dropped what you were holding and took a deep, wavering breath.

“I love you” by Johnny Cash played softly in the background.

“Darlin', for the whole time we have been together I have been the happiest man alive. Because of you. And when I look at you I see my future and nothing has ever made me feel like that future was ganna be worth more than running this place and I was ok with that, but now I see you and our lives together and it fills me with so much joy, more than I probably deserve. I love you. You are my world, and Ive been waitin for the right time to do this and it only just dawned on me that anytime with you is the right time. I have to ask you, please, will you marry me?”

His eyes were shiny with tears and hope, his bottom lip quivered ever so softly when he finished speaking, the ring held between his fingers sparkled with familiarity.

Tears ran freely down your face, your chest was tight with emotion and a sob of joy burst out of you as you knelt and wrapped your arms around him.

“Oh my god Clyde yes, of course yes, yes i'll marry you” the words fell out of your mouth without grace or a breath between. 

Clyde barked out a laugh of sorts and wrapped his arms around you tight. 

“You have made me the happiest man in the world, I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you, thank you” he whispered into your hair and peppered your neck with kisses.

After a moment he pulled back and brought his hand in between you, showing you the beautiful ring he was proposing with.

“Is that?” you began, sure you knew the origin of the ring before you.

“Yup, she gave it to me that first time we went to see her after she hurt her leg” your eyes widened at the memory, that was nearly a year ago, and you and Clyde had only barely been dating at the time.

“You knew then?” you asked, slipping on your Grans engagement ring, it sliding on to your finger as if it had been made for you.

“I knew before then darlin, I just didnt know if you did” the smile on Clyde's handsome face was beyond handsome, he was flustered and it showed in his cheeks, you were willing to bet his ears were also a bright shade of red but his glorious hair currently hid them from view.

“Is this why you've been acting a little odd recently?” you asked, wiping tears from your eyes, and then thumbing away some of Clyde's, he nuzzled his head into your hand at the touch.

“Im sorry about that, Ive just been looking for the perfect time and there are so many times in the day when I want to ask you to marry me, but then someone else walks in or the phone goes and I wasn't brave enough to spit it out. Everythin has never felt so right” before you could speak Clyde gently pressed his lips to yours and you lost all train of thought.

His warm hand cradled your head and your own hands wound themselves around Clyde's neck as your kiss deepened.

Clyde was going to be your husband. 

You were going to be his wife. 

Loving each other had never felt so right, so real. 

And now that you were engaged to this wonderful man, your wonderful man, your heart could barely contain its joy.

“I cant wait to have you have you as my husband” you spoke with a giggle, breathy as your kissed ended, breaking only for oxygen.

Clyde chuckled back at you, gently placing some fallen hair behind your ear

“And I cannot wait till your are my wife, god baby, I just cant believe it” he had tears in his eyes again, the disbelief in his tone made you shake your head.

“In what world would I have ever said no to you?” 

Clyde's eyes softening at your words, you hoped he understood just how you felt, that there was nobody who could even compare and that your lives would be forever spent loving each other. 

“Take me home please, fiancé” you asked as you nuzzled Clyde's nose with your own.

“Say it again” his voice grew deep and sexy as he nipped your lips with a kiss.

“Take me home fiancé” your giggle rang through your words and you kissed with a passion that seemed to burn. 

After the initial celebration you both got up and headed home.

In the car your mind wondered how you could have ever thought that Clyde was going to break up with you.   
He was giddy with joy and love the whole drive home. 

The stars shone bright and true as you walked into Clyde's home, you had just crossed the threshold as he scooped you up, walking you into the bedroom and laid you gently on the bed.

That night you spent hours worshipping each other.

Endless cries of joy and satisfaction rang out of window and into the surrounding area.

“When should we tell everyone?” you asked, bare limbs draped over Clyde's torso and fingers idly twirling his hair.

“Not just yet” he purred, his fingertips gently caressing the soft skin of your shoulder.

“I just want to enjoy it with you” he pulled you closer as he spoke, inhaling the scent from your hair and placing tiny kisses on your hairline.

“Okay husband to be, that sounds like a good plan” 

At the close of your words Clyde let out another bark of joy filled laughter, the utterance of the phrase 'husband to be' making him happy beyond belief. 

And as the sun rose outside, your laughs and moans rang out in endless succession, announcing your love to the wild world outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU FOR ANYONE WHO IS STILL OUT THERE
> 
> Im not sure if there is anyone hanging on, but if there is i really am so sorry for making you wait so long.
> 
> If you're out there, thank you so much.


End file.
